Les vices et versas
by wandha
Summary: Dans les années 30, Callie doit quitter sa famille pour se mettre au service de la famille Robbins
1. Chapter 1

Ok bon me voilà partie pour une toute autre histoire. Une autre époque, d'autres âges, mais toujours nos deux héroines favorites!

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Callie était nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais quitté sa famille auparavant, elle n'avait jamais été plus loin que la ville voisine. Son père lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Qu'elle allait aller dans une bonne famille : « les Robbins ».<p>

Suite à la crise économique il devenait difficile pour Carlos Torres de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Il travaillait comme jardinier pour de riches familles et sa femme était cuisinière pour ces mêmes personnes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Callie travaillait parfois comme femme de chambre mais les places étaient difficiles à garder. La chute économique avait fait beaucoup de torts même aux riches gens.

Un soir Carlos a prit sa fille ainée à part, voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux de sa mère, elle devina que le sujet allait être grave.

-Callie, ma fille, tu as vingt et un ans, tu es en âge de quitter le foyer familial. Monsieur Adam m'a parlé d'un de ses amis qui cherchait une employée. Il a pensé à toi. J'ai accepté l'offre. Il s'agit d'une bonne famille. Ils vivent dans une petite ville dans le Montana.

A ces mots le monde de Callie s'était effondré. Son père lui avait donc trouvé une place et suivant ces dires elle devrait traverser une partie des Etats-Unis. Aller vivre à des milliers de kilomètres des siens, avec de parfaits inconnus. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.

-Monsieur Robbins va venir te chercher demain matin. Il tira sa fille dans ses bras.

-Tout ira bien je t'en fais la promesse. Je me suis renseigné sur cet homme et tout le monde m'en a dit que du bien.

Callie voulait rassurer son père en lui disant qu'elle le comprenait, mais ses émotions l'empêchaient de pouvoir s'exprimer.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ma fille, mais tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas te garder avec nous. Là bas tu seras nourrit et logée.

-Ça ira, j'en suis sure. Était-elle parvenue à dire.

Elle ne le croyait pas vraiment, mais elle savait que c'était la seule solution. Ce serait que mieux pour sa famille. Il y aurait une bouche de moins à nourrir, donc d'avantage pour ses quatre frères et sœurs.

Elle se le répéta encore et encore, toute la nuit.

Au matin elle fit de rapides adieux à sa maman, à ses deux sœurs et à ses deux frères. Elle ne voulait pas faire trainer les choses de crainte d'éclater en sanglot devant eux. Elle se devait d'être forte pour eux.

Son père l'accompagna chez Monsieur Adam où le rendez-vous avait été donné. Ils attendaient tout deux dans le hall d'entré. Callie était on ne peut plus nerveuse, son cœur battait à une vitesse excessive. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant d'entrer dans le salon lorsqu'on les y invita.

Là se trouvait Monsieur Adam un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux traits austères et un jeune homme qui sourit chaleureusement aux nouveaux venues.

-Carlos, je vous présente Monsieur Robbins. Je vais vous laisser discuter des modalités entre vous. Dit le vieil homme avant de quitter la pièce sans même attendre une réponse.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers eux. Il devait avoir moins de trente ans. Callie nota qu'il boitait légèrement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Torres. Dit- il en lui tendant la main.  
>Carlos tout d'abord étonné répondit au geste. Il était rare que des patrons soient aussi cérémonieux et respectueux.<p>

-Mademoiselle Torres ! fit il en lui tendant à son tour la main.  
>Callie interrogea son père du regard qui lui fit signe. Elle accepta à son tour le geste.<p>

-Je vous en pris installez vous. Dit-il en leur indiquant le sofa.

Ils s'exécutèrent se retrouvant face au jeune homme.

-Alexander m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous Monsieur Torres. Je cherche quelqu'un pour travailler chez mon père. Et d'après Alexander votre fille serait la personne adéquate.

-Elle est très courageuse Monsieur.

Le jeune homme lui sourit poliment.

-Puis-je savoir votre prénom Mademoiselle ?

-Callie. Souffla-t-elle.

-Bien Callie, je suis Timothy Robbins. Mon père m'a chargé de trouver une personne digne de la maison Robbins. Croyez-vous remplir les compétences d'une bonne employée de maison ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, elle hoche simplement la tête.

-Il me faut quelqu'un de fiable, de discret et certainement quelqu'un de patient. Avez-vous ses qualités Callie ?

-Oui Monsieur, je les ai.

-Bien, pour ce travail il va falloir que vous quittiez la Floride. Le Montana est loin cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

En posant cette question Timothy regarda Callie droit dans les yeux. En sentant ses yeux verts scruter attentivement les siens, Callie sût qu'il était préférable de dire la vérité.

-Je dois vous avouer que ça me fait un peu peur. Je n'ai jamais quitté ma famille. Mais je suis prête à le faire. J'ai vingt et un ans, je suis en âge de vivre ma vie par mes propres moyens Monsieur.

Cette réponse lui valut un large sourie.

-Votre honnêteté vous garanti ce travail. Vous êtes prise Mademoiselle. Je peux vous assurez Monsieur Torres que votre fille sera traitée avec respect. Conclue Monsieur Robbins en se levant. Une fois encore il tendit la main au vieil homme.

-Je vais vous laissez un moment pour faire vos au revoir. Je vous attendrais dehors Callie.  
>Il quitta ainsi la pièce.<p>

-Ça m'a l'air d'être un homme bon ! Tu seras surement très bien dans cette famille Calliope.

-Oui papa.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi papa.

Il serra sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec affection sur le front avant de quitter la salle sans se retourner. Callie essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pas put retenir.

Puis elle alla rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait sur le porche de la maison. Il lui sourit en la voyant, elle répondit timidement à ce sourire.

Il faut avouer que Monsieur Robbins était bel Homme. Grand, bien battit, il avait les cheveux blonds et de très beaux yeux verts, lorsqu'il souriait, il arborait une fossette du côté gauche de sa bouche. Il n'y avait nul doute que se devait être un charmeur.

-Bien Mademoiselle Callie. Prête pour ce grand voyage ?

-Oui Monsieur, je suis prête.

- J'ai fait charger vos bagages dans la voiture. Notre train part dans une heure. Nous n'arriveront pas avant demain à Rosyville. D'ici là détendez vous. Vous verrez que vivre avec des Robbins n'est pas de tout repos, mais vous aller aimez ça j'en suis sûr !

Le voyage fut long et fatiguant. Ils étaient partis en milieu de matinée et ne devait arriver que le lendemain en fin d'après midi. Monsieur Robbins avait réservé deux couchettes afin que leurs voyages soit plus confortable. Mais Callie ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle se tournait et se retournait. Monsieur Robbins avait beau être gentil et prévenant, elle restait préoccupée. Ce n'était pas lui son véritable patron et la jeune fille savait que Timothy lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait évité tout sujet de conversation traitant de son emploi. Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur place qui travaillerait avec elle. Callie n'avait pas osez lui poser de question. Elle était encore trop intimidée. Elle avait été clairement impressionnée par les bonnes manières du jeune homme. Il l'a traitait comme son égale. D'abord choquée, elle l'apprécia bien vite.

C'est toute courbaturée et fatiguée qu'elle sortit enfin du train.

-On va devoir prendre la voiture, on est encore à une bonne heure de route de Rosyville.

Callie aurait presque pleuré à cette nouvelle tellement elle était épuisée. Elle suivit le jeune homme d'un pas lourd, son enthousiasme réapparu à la vue de la magnifique voiture devant elle.

Timothy chargea les bagages dans une Ford V8 Noire. Elle resta un moment interdite lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la portière du côté passager.

-Vous devriez monter Callie avant que je ne décide de vous faire rentrer à pieds !

Elle se précipita à monter sous le rire du jeune homme.

-N'ayez crainte je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Un gentleman tel que moi Mademoiselle, ne saurait traiter une Demoiselle de la sorte. Dit-il offrant son plus charmant sourire, avant de fermer doucement la portière.

Callie ne put réprimer un léger rire.


	2. Chapter 2

La route fut longue mais agréable. Callie admirait le splendide paysage. Les montagnes se dessinaient devant eux, des plaines verdoyantes apparaissaient à perte de vue. Callie n'avait jamais vue un tel paysage de toute sa vie.

-Apprissiez-vous votre nouvel environnement ?

-C'est magnifique Monsieur !

-Tant mieux. La maison de mon père est entourée de verdure. C'est un peu loin de tout mais c'est très calme et reposant. J'espère que la frénésie de la ville ne vous manquera pas trop.

-J'en doute.

-Bien vous m'en voyez ravie. Nous sommes presque arrivés. On va traverser Rosyville et ce sera à une dizaine de minutes.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite ville. Tout semblait y être calme. Callie nota qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de commerces, un salon de coiffure, une épicerie droguerie et deux bars et un petit café-restaurant. C'est tout ce qu'il semblait y avoir. Elle en fut étonnée.

-Le principal commerce est celui de Thom Stone. Dit Timothy en réponse au visage surpris de la demoiselle.

-Il vend de tout ! On peut dire qu'il a le plein pouvoir ici. Il rit à sa remarque.

- Mais sa nous convient. C'est une petite ville où tout le monde se connait. On si habitue vous verrez ! Vous deviendrez vite pour tout le monde Callie, la nouvelle employée des Robbins.

Callie ne répondit rien encore surprise par son nouvel environnement. Ils traversèrent rapidement la petite ville et arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant une immense propriété.

Il y avait en son centre une grande maison blanche qui ressemblait davantage à un manoir vue sa taille.

-Bienvenue à votre nouveau chez vous Mademoiselle Torres.

Clairement impressionnée par les lieux, la jeune femme avait le sourire aux lèvres. Peut être que tout sa était positive après tout. Le fils de son patron était un homme charmant et il semblait traiter ces employés comme ses égaux. Sans doute le père ferait de même. Et pour ne rien gâcher son nouveau lieu d'habitation était magnifique.

Oui ce nouveau départ avait surement du bon.

Une femme, de petite taille, noire, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers eux.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas réussit à la retenir. J'ai pourtant usé de mes talents d'intimidation.

-Elle est partie depuis combien de temps ?

-Une bonne demi-heure. Elle est avec Karev et je devine qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant demain . Puisque Monsieur arrive avec sa dame demain matin !

Timothy rit doucement .

-Elle ne va certainement pas lui rendre les choses faciles.

Callie était totalement perdue.

-Oh ! Miranda je te présente Callie Torres. Notre nouvelle employée. Callie voici Miranda Bailley, notre plus fidèle employée. Elle fait partie des murs, certains diront même qu'elle fait partie de la famille. Il le dit tout en plaçant affectueusement sa main sur son épaule. Bailley lui sourit avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

-Bonsoir Callie.

-Bonsoir Madame Bailley !

-Oh pas de sa entre nous tu m'appelleras Miranda ou Bailley comme tout le monde et tu me tutoies. Je ne veux entendre aucun Madame, sa me donne l'impression d'être une vieille Dame.

Callie hocha la tête timidement.

-Hum, se n'est peut être pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas là ! Tu as l'aire épuisée jeune fille. Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie pour rencontrer ma petite demoiselle.

-Elle parle de ma sœur Arizona. C'est à elle que vous aurez le plus souvent à faire. Mon père est souvent en déplacement. Et moi je vis à quelques kilomètres d'ici avec mon épouse. C'est d'ailleurs pour sa que vous avez été engagée.

-Timothy tu l'as prévenues de l'arrivée de Callie n'est ce pas ?

Il baissa les yeux, trouvant soudainement beaucoup d'intérêt pour ses chaussures. Miranda soupira fortement.

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne lui as rien dit ! Gronda Bailley en utilisant une voie intimidante.

- April est partie vivre avec toi et Teddy. Commença-elle en levant son pouce.

-Ton père a décidé de se remarie. Elle leva alors son index.

-Sans compter que votre future belle mère revient demain. Vint le majeur.

-En espérant que cette fois Arizona daigne la rencontre. Sa faisait déjà beaucoup ! Surtout pour Arizona ! Ponctua-elle en pointant ses trois doigts vers le jeune homme.

-Et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de nous ramène une jeune femme de je ne sais où sans en avertir ta sœur !

Le voilà le hic ! Callie savait que tout sa était trop beau. Sa avait été trop simple, trop parfait !

-Miranda tout se passera très bien. J'en suis sur. Arizona sera tellement occupée à rendre folle cette Madame Capry qu'elle ne se préoccupera pas de l'arrivée de Callie. En plus elle va l'aimer j'en suis sur ! Dit Timothy avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que de mesure.

Bailley secoua doucement la tête.

-C'est encore moi qui vais devoir arranger tout sa ! Je sens que demain va être une très longue journée !

-Mais non tu verras. Je reste pour la nuit au cas où elle rentrerait demain matin. Teddy ne m'attend pas avant demain de toute façon ! Je te laisse prendre soins de Mademoiselle.

-Bien entendu ! Railla Miranda.

Callie était totalement perdu elle essayait au mieux d'enregistrer ce flops d'informations et de les relier les une aux autres. Elle avait été très étonnée de la façon dont cette femme parlait au fils de son patron. Toute cette situation la dépassait. Elle était trop fatiguée pour penser rationnellement à tout sa.

Miranda la regarda plus attentivement après le départ du jeune homme.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour tout sa. Je t'expliquerais sa mieux demain matin. Pour ce soir un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait suffire.

Elle l'a conduit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle lui servie une soupe.

-Mexicaine ?

-Oui !

-On n'en voit pas beaucoup par ici. Tu seras la seule de Rosyville. Tu viens d'où ?

-De Floride.

-Les températures vont te changer ! Ici le froid arrive vite.

Elle regarda la jeune fille songeuse, elle avait conscience que tout sa devait être dure pour elle. Elle se retrouvait loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait et la discussion avec Timothy, n'avait pas du arranger ses nerfs.

-Ne tant fait pas pour ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure. Arizona n'est pas une mauvaise personne. La chose la pire qu'elle puisse faire, c'est t'ignorer.

Callie rit.

-Comme beaucoup de patrons !

-Oui, mais dans la famille Robbins ils sont différents de la plupart des patrons. Ils nous traitent bien, en égal. Une fois que tu as goûté à sa, le monde semble meilleur.

-Je suppose que tant qu'on ne l'a pas goûté sa ne nous manque pas ! Elle pourra m'ignorer. Tout ce que je veux c'est travailler pour avoir de quoi manger.

Miranda la regarda gravement. Il était évident que cette jeune fille avait du connaitre de bien tristes patrons. Une fois le repas finit, elle a conduit Callie à sa chambre. Celle-ci resta bouche bée.

-C'est ma chambre ? Demanda-elle incrédule.

La pièce était assez grande, meublée simplement. Un lit, deux tables de chevet, une grande armoire ornée d'un grand miroir.

-Oui à moins que tu veux dormir aux écuries ! Plaisanta Bailley.

-Woaw, je n'ai jamais eut une chambre pour moi toute seule !

-Et bien, bienvenue dans votre pièce Mademoiselle Torres. Dit- elle d'un ton pompeux.

Callie rie avant de s'avancer doucement vers le lit. Il avait l'air si confortable.

-Bien je te laisse donc t'habituer à ta chambre. Sois debout à six heures demain. On a du travail avec ce repas à venir. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Miranda.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews qui font très plaisir!

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!

* * *

><p>Callie n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle passa une excellente nuit. Lorsqu'elle se leva elle trouva une Bailley déjà active en cuisine. Etonnée elle regarda l'horloge, il n'était même pas six heure.<p>

-Bonjour, prends un petit déjeuner et rejoins moi dehors je vais te montrer ce qu'il y a à faire.

Elle avala rapidement ses tartines et son café et alla dehors. Elle trouva Miranda devant une grande bâtisse que Callie devina être les écuries.

-Bien, tout d'abord il faut nourrir les chevaux. Il y en a six. Quatre sont aux Robbins les deux autres sont des chevaux dont s'occupe Arizona, pour Monsieur Karson. On ne fait que les nourrir, On ne les approche pas, surtout ceux de Karson. On les nourrit que lorsqu'Arizona n'est pas là. Le reste du temps elle le fait elle-même et refuse catégoriquement qu'on s'en occupe.

Callie ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa patronne était souvent absente. Elle aida Bailley à nourrir les chevaux. Arrivé au dernier box elle repéra une échelle donnant sur une trappe.

-Là haut c'est les lieux de ma Demoiselle. Personne à part elle n'y va. L'informa la petite femme, lorsqu'elle suivit son regard.

Callie s'est retenue de poser toute question. Plus on lui donnait d'informations sur cette Arizona plus elle était curieuse de la rencontrer. Bien que cette rencontre la rende nerveuse, elle avait hâte de voir cette femme.

Bailley lui fit faire le tour des lieux, lui expliquant en même temps le travail à faire. Il s'agissait principalement de taches ménagères. Rien que Callie ne connaisse déjà.

Elles s'afféraient toute deux en cuisine lorsque deux femmes firent leurs entrées.

-Teddy, April vous arrivées bien tôt ! Les accueillit Miranda.

La femme aux cheveux châtains sourit timidement à son ainée.

-Je suis venue voir si tu avais besoin d'aide avec le repas. Comme Timothy et Teddy mangent avec Monsieur Robbins et sa compagne, je n'avais pas beaucoup de travail.

-Et moi je suis venue voir mon mari. Conclue la femme blonde.

Bailley rit doucement.

-Vous faites de bien mauvaises menteuses. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Teddy sourit à cette annonce.

-On va pouvoir ouvrir les paris.

-On devrait peut être attendre Timothy.

-Tu as raison April, mon mari va surement pimenter la donne.

Callie regardait la scène complètement décontenancée. La jeune femme du nom d'April se tourna vers elle toute souriante.

-Bonjour, vous devez être la nouvelle moi. Je suis April. J'occupais votre place avant d'aller chez Teddy et Timothy.

-Bonjour, je suis Callie.

Teddy s'avança à son tour.

-Bonjour Callie. Je suis Teddy la femme de Tim. Bienvenue dans la maison des Robbins. Je peux vous promettre que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer.

-Merci.

-Bon, rendez vous donc utile. Il y a des pommes de terre à éplucher.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent autour de la table se mettant au travail. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Tim fit son entrée. Il salua l'assemblée et embrassa sa femme.

-Papa devrait arriver dans une demi-heure. Des nouvelles d'Arizona ?

-Non, aucune ! répondit Miranda.

-Alors ouvrons les paris !

-Ok, pour que tout le monde ai les même chances il nous faut mettre à plat les informations. Elle est partie avec Karev, sa nous laisse trois possibilités du lieu où ils sont. Ils sont partie à cheval ou en voiture ? Demanda Teddy.

-Voiture. Répondit Miranda.

-Dernière questions avant les paris. Bailley lui as-tu donné un de tes célèbres discours moralisateur avant qu'elle parte ? Interrogea Timothy.

-Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Ils semblaient tous songeurs. Callie les observa de plus en plus confuse.

-Bien je mise un dollar sur le fait qu'elle à passé la soirée au poker et deux dollars qu'elle arrive en fin d'après midi. Commença Teddy.

Tim sourie.

-Je te suis sur le Poker mais je pense qu'elle arrivera en milieu de repas.

-Je mise un dollar qu'elle à passée sa nuit chez Adèle et je suis Timothy pour le milieu de repas. Fit April.

Tous se tournèrent vers Bailley attendant de savoir se qu'elle prédisait.

-Bien jeunes gens. Un dollar qu'elle à commencé sa soirée au poker et qu'elle l'a finit chez Adèle. Et deux dollars qu'elle arrive pile à l'heure du repas.

April soupira fortement.

-Oh, je viens de perdre trois dollars.

-Hey rien n'est joué ! Bailley peut se tromper ! Clama Teddy.

-Elle ne se trompe jamais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on paris, elle gagne toujours.

-Ok, pourquoi elle arriverait à l'heure ? demanda Tim intrigué.

-Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas échapper à cette rencontre. Pas cette fois. Ton père a été clair là dessus. Qu'elle la rencontre ou non il l'épousera. Qu'elle meilleur moyen à t'elle pour choquer cette dame que d'arrivé égale à elle-même. En arrivant à l'heure dite, elle reste polie sans qu'on ai le temps de la faire se changer ou de lui donner des recommandations.

La femme finit son explication avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle connaissait cette jeune fille sur le bout des doigts.

-Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Madame Capry lorsqu'elle va la rencontrer. S'exclama Teddy.

-Oui sa va peut être me consoler de ma perte. C'est vraiment la dernière fois que je paris sur Arizona avec toi Miranda. Dit April d'un ton boudeur.

-Tu crois que ton père la mise en garde ?

-A mon avis elle doit être plutôt tendue. Papa n'a rien du lui dire mais le faite qu'elle a déjà manqué deux fois Arizona ne doit pas l'aider. Elle sait très bien qu'Arizona la scia ment évitée.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va l'accepter au bout de combien de temps ? Demanda April.

-Tu veux dire si elle ne la fait pas fuir ? Railla Teddy.

-Cette femme à l'air vraiment attachée à Monsieur Robbins, je ne pense pas qu'Arizona puisse changer ce point.

-Elle a raison. Aussi dure que ce soit pour ma sœur, elle va être obligée de l'accepter.

Bailley rit.

-Sa c'est pas demain la veille. La pauvre dame va devoir s'accrocher avec ma Demoiselle.

Ils rirent tous à cette remarque. Tous sauf Callie qui analysait toutes ses informations. La journée promettait d'être assez riche.

Monsieur Robbins arriva avec sa compagne. Le couple de jeune Robbins alla les salués. Tim vint peut de temps après chercher Callie pour la présenter à son père.

Il l'a conduit jusqu'au salon. Là se trouvait Teddy et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année que Callie devina être madame Capry. Derrière elle se tenait un homme, sans nul doute Monsieur Robbins. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants, des yeux bleus perçants, son visage doux contrastait avec son allure carré et droite.

-Papa, je te présente Callie. La nouvelle employée de maison.

L'homme s'avança vers elle lui souriant. Il lui tendit la main, Callie répondit au geste.

-Bienvenue chez les Robbins jeune fille. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.

Callie lui sourit en retour trop intimidée pour parler. Monsieur Robbins se tourna vers sa compagne et continua les présentations.

-Cette splendide femme est Helena Capry, ma futur épouse vous aurez souvent à travailler pour elle.

Callie inclina la tête vers la femme en question, qui fit de même.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette femme était nerveuse. Elle était assez jolie songea Callie. Bien que son visage était légèrement marqué par son âge, la femme était encore séduisante. Elle était habillée d'une élégante robe, ses cheveux châtains étaient maintenus dans un chignon complexe. Sa posture trahissait son état de nervosité. Elle se tenait droite, ses muscles semblaient figés, ses doigts dansaient frénétiquement sur le jupon de sa robe.

-Arizona n'est pas là ? Demanda calmement Monsieur Robbins.

A cette question Madame Capry sursauta.

-Non papa.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Elle n'est pas encore en retard. Fit remarquer Teddy.

Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre, Timothy se rendit à la fenêtre, il sourit à la vue devant lui.

-La voilà !

Callie n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se rendre, elle aussi à la fenêtre pour avoir un aperçu de sa patronne. Mais au lieu de sa elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, elle trouva une April hors de contrôle. La jeune fille avait les yeux brillant d'excitation. Elle tira Callie par le bras.

-Croyez-moi il ne faut pas rater sa ! S'exclama-elle.

Elle l'a conduit dans le vestibule où elles avaient une vue direct de ce qui ce passait à l'extérieur. Un jeune homme sortit du côté passager de la voiture. Callie devina que ce devait être Karev. Il salua poliment Miranda qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Attendant de pieds fermes la sortie de sa Demoiselle. Callie ne détacha pas son regard du côté conducteur de la voiture. Il lui parut être une éternité avant qu'une femme en sorte. La vue de celle-ci figea la brunette.

Elle était vétu d'un pantalon d'homme qui était retenue par des bretelles noires, qui venaient s'écraser sur une chemise blanche, dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa tête était ornée d'un large panama noir. Elle avait les yeux bleus de son père.

-Je sais sa surprend la première fois ! Lui dit April d'un ton amusé.

Callie n'était pas que surprise, elle était émerveillée par l'aspect de cette femme. Elle la regarda marcher avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

-Arizona… Commença Bailley, avant d'être coupée, par les lèvres de la jeune femme, se posant doucement sur sa joue.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je suis là. Dit elle finalement avec amusement.

-Tu es à peine présentable. As- tu dormis au moins ?

La blonde sourie chaleureusement à Bailley. Callie se sentit rougir à la vue de ce splendide sourire encadré de deux fossettes.

-J'ai gagné deux cents dollars au poker Miranda. J'étais en veine ! Alors je suis passée arroser sa chez Adèle. Elle a un nouveau pianiste, il est extraordinaire !

-Ok, ok, tu me raconteras tous sa plus tard. Rentres- vite. Tu dois remplir ton rôle de fille.

Arizona soupira à cette annonce.

-Aller courage ! Fais le pour ton père !

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami, qui regardait la scène adossé à sa voiture. Ils semblaient communiquer par le regard. La complicité qu'avaient ces deux là était évidente.

-Aller va faire ton devoir, je passerais te prendre ce soir.

Il s'avança vers elle et la tira dans ses bras, il déposa affectueusement un baiser sur son front avant de monter en voiture et de partir.

Arizona soupira une dernière fois avant de ce tourner vers la maison.

-Bien, allons y alors !


	4. Chapter 4

April tira le bras d Callie, lorsqu'elle vit Arizona arriver d'un pas décidé vers elle.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle vous voit avant sa belle mère ! Lança-elle.

Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Arizona ouvrit la porte se retrouvant face aux deux femmes. April se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle ne quitta pas la blonde des yeux, le regard bleu se posa tout d'abord sur elle avant d'atterrir sur Callie.

Callie se figea lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de sa patronne sur elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. D'abord doux, il devint très vite sombre.

-Vous êtes ? Lui demanda-elle sèchement.

Callie se sentit pâlir au regard et au ton employé par la blonde. Miranda arriva à ce moment là. Voyant l'expression apeurée de la jeune femme, elle décida de faire les présentations.

-C'est Callie Torres, la personne qui va remplacer April.

Elle ne trouva pas utile de présenter Arizona à Callie, devinant que celle-ci savait pertinemment qui elle était.

Arizona se tourna vivement vers la petite femme.

-Tu plaisantes !

Bailley ne répondit rien, elle refusait d'être la personne qui subisse les foudres de la jeune femme. Arizona refit face à Callie, son regard était encore plus noir qu'auparavant. La colère était écrite sur tout son visage.

-Vous, venez avec moi ! Lui ordonna-elle avec colère.

Callie n'avait qu'une envie c'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Hey petite sœur, te voilà enfin ! On pensait ….

Il s'arrêta nette, prenant conscience de la situation.

-Merde ! Souffla-il.

-Je suppose que cette femme à été recrutée par tes soins, à moins que ce soit une de ses employées !

Railla- elle.

-Je l'ai recrutée ! Papa savait que tu refuserais une de ses employées.

-C'est vraiment intentionné de sa part ! L'amertume était plus que palpable.

-Arizona ! Commença le jeune homme en un soupir.

-Ne faisons pas attendre, papa et sa compagne. Se serait impolie !

-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée que tu l'as rencontre maintenant !

Il avait peine finit sa phrase que déjà Arizona se dirigeait vers la salle. Elle ouvrit en grand les deux portes, Marchant vers le couple confortablement installé dans le salon.

-Arizona enfin te voilà ! Fit son père.

Il ne prit tout d'abord pas conscience de l'humeur de sa fille, il était bien trop préoccupé par la réaction de sa compagne pour se rendre compte que sa fille était en colère. Cette colère ne passa pas inaperçu pour Madame Capry qui se raidie littéralement au côté d'une Teddy perplexe. Sans prononcer un mot Arizona s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du couple. Elle s'appliqua à ne pas regarder la compagne de son père.

-Arizona je te prie de bien vouloir saluer comme il se doit Helena !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui se passe dans cette maison !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que monsieur Robbins comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Arizona pointa Callie du doigt qui se trouvait avec Bailley, April et Tim à l'entrée du salon.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle employée de maison ? Demanda-elle.

Callie se sentit on ne peu plus mal. Comment sa simple présence pouvait créer une telle situation ? Pourquoi cette femme la méprisait à ce point. Elle retenait au mieux les larmes qui commençaient à piquées ses yeux. Elle sentie une main réconfortante ce poser sur son dos, c'était celle d'April.

-Arizona, nous comptions en parler pendant le diner. Comme tu le sais, Helena et moi, allons nous marier, il est donc logique qu'elle vienne vivre à Rosyville.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à la voir faire une scène d'hystérie, elle s'assit doucement dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Pour la première fois elle examina la femme aux côtés de son père.

Helena reteint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentie le regard emplis de colère l'analyser. Elle fut déconcertée, quand elle vit cette colère se transformer en tristesse. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle brise la glace. Cette fille était une partie importante de la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était l'une des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus, si ce n'était la personne qui chérissait le plus. Elle se leva doucement et tandis timidement sa main vers sa belle fille.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Arizona, votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Il est extrêmement fier de sa fille ! Dit-elle avec franchise.

-Je ne suis pas sur que l'on parle du même homme Madame. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avec rage.

-Mon père est un homme juste et bon, qui aime sa famille et la protège, parce que c'est la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il ne prendrait pas la décision d'agrandir sa famille avec n'importe qu'elle personne venue sans en parler à sa famille.

-Arizona ! Commença l'homme avec rage.

-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas de cette femme ici. Tu l'épouses et c'est ton choix pas le miens. Je n'ai pas à cohabiter avec elle.

-Tu feras comme bon me semblera. Cette femme est ta future belle mère. Tu lui dois le respect.

Helena se recula lorsqu'Arizona se leva brusquement.

-Elle est une étrangère. Je ne lui dois rien ! Maris toi avec elle si tu le veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'approuver.

Daniel bondit sur ses pieds à ses mots, il fit face à sa fille les poings sérés.

-Si tu n'approuves pas cette union tu n'as rien à faire chez moi ! Cracha-il.

-Papa ! Gronda Timothy.

Cette situation était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Tous étaient dépassés par ce qu'il se passait. Ils suivaient l'avancée d'Arizona vers la sortie du salon. Personne n'a réagit mise à part Miranda, qui avait tenté de la retenir par le bras mais Se fut en vain. Arizona quitta la maison avec un violent claquement de porte.

Bailley se tourna alors vers son patron. Le vieil homme tremblait encore de colère, sa compagne essayait de le calmer au mieux en lui caressant doucement le bras.

-Elle a raison sur un point Monsieur. Commença-elle en s'avançant vers lui. L'utilisation du terme monsieur était une chose rare, pour cette femme. Il exprimait sa colère.

-Je ne reconnais pas l'homme qui m'a embauchée il y a quinze ans de cela. Celui qui s'inquiétait pour sa petite fille, qui refusait d'admettre la disparition de sa mère. Celui qui cherchait une solution à ce problème. Le problème c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que vous n'aviez pas trouvé de solution, vous avez juste arrêté de chercher.

-Bailley, ne prennez pas partie pour elle.

-Ou quoi vous allez me renvoyer !

Il soupira. Renvoyer ce bout de femme lui était impossible !

-Je pense en avoir assez subit avec Arizona sans que tu en rajoute Miranda ! Il se laissa lourdement tombé dans le canapé, soupirant de sa défaite.

Miranda se tourna vers April, Callie et Tim et leurs fit signe de sortir. Ils ne se firent pas prier, Teddy les suivit. La petite femme s'assit dans le fauteuil où avait été Arizona. Elle regarda Helena qui paraissait déconcertée.

-Tu dois lui parler. Si tu l'avais fait avant on ne serait pas dans cette situation. Commença Miranda.

Daniel l'a regarda comme si elle avait menacé de le tué.

-Ne me regarde pas comme sa. Je te parle en t'en qu'ami. Tu as voulu lui forcer la main, en la mettant devant le fait accomplis. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la bonne façon de faire avec ta fille.

-Comme si il existait une bonne façon de faire avec elle !

Bailley le regarda noir.

-Ce repas aurait du être une simple rencontre ! C'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle est venue en le croyant, en te croyant. Elle n'a pas dut dormir beaucoup tant cette rencontre la stressée. Elle a passé sa nuit au poker et au bar.

Helena avait sa bouche entrouverte par le choc. Bailley ne put dire si c'était dut au fait qu'Arizona avait été nerveuse de sa rencontre avec elle, ou si c'était dut au mode de vie de la jeune femme.

-Elle a fait un effort et tout ce qu'elle a récolté est une trahison de ta part. Elle a toute les raisons d'être en colère, je suis moi-même en colère.

-Elle refusera de me parler et tu le sais.

-Le fait d'essayer lui montrera que tu regrettes !

Il se frotta nerveusement les tempes.

-Si Madame doit rester ici dès ce soir, tu as plutôt intérêt de montrer ta bonne fois. Karev va surement arriver d'ici quelques heures. Elle serait tout à fait capable de ne pas rentrer pendant un moment si tu ne lui parles pas.

-Ok, laisses moi une demi- heure le temps de me ressaisir.

Miranda acquiesça d'un signe de tête, quittant le couple.

Elle se rendit en cuisine qui était incroyablement calme compte tenue du monde qui si trouvait. Timothy regardait par la fenêtre tenant sa femme dans ses bras. April jouait nerveusement avec des épluchures de pommes terre, tandis que Callie restait prostrée dans un coin de la cuisine.

-C'était moins drôle que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Finit par dire tristement Timothy.

-Définitivement pas drôle ! Fit April.

-Elle ne va pas vraiment partir, n'est ce pas ? Demanda- elle un peu paniquée.

Miranda ne répondit rien, elle s'avança vers Callie et la tira doucement par le bras pour la conduire à l'extérieur. Celle-ci la suivit sans résister. Elles s'installèrent sur le porche.

-C'est un mauvais départ, j'en suis consciente. Mais il ne faut pas que tu le prennes personnellement !

Les larmes si durement réprimées, sortirent en abondance des yeux de Callie.

-C'est moi qui est déclenché tout sa.

Bailley rit doucement.

-Ne soit pas si présomptueuse jeune fille. C'est histoire ne pouvait que dégénérée, avec ou sans toi. Je sais que tu va avoir du mal à me croire mais Arizona est une bonne personne. Elle est sans doute un peut trop impulsive, mais à aucun moment elle n'a voulu te blesser, j'en suis sure.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est garder mon boulot. Souffla Callie.

-Elle peut me détester sa m'est égale !

Bailley savait que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais elle n'appuya pas sur ce point.

-Les choses s'amélioreront avec le temps. Elle t'acceptera.

Elle tapota amicalement le bras de Callie.

-Juste un conseil, avec Arizona il est préférable d'être franche. Montres lui que tu as du caractère! Il est évident que tu en as. Vas de l'avant et sa accélérera le processus.

Sur ces mots Miranda se leva et rentra laissant une Callie songeuse.

La Latina resongea à tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Floride. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa jeune patronne tout avait été parfais. Les gens étaient aimables et la respectaient. Elle avait une immense chambre et était très bien nourris. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde ce travail. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec sa patronne, qu'elle parvienne à la convaincre qu'elle était une bonne employée. Après tout elle ni était pour rien dans cette histoire.

Elle s'encourageait mentalement à affronté la furie blonde, lorsqu'elle la vit entré dans les écuries. C'était le moment où jamais ! Elle prit une grande inspiration et marcha vers les écuries ce répétant sans cesse : « tu peux le faire ! ».


	5. Chapter 5

merci pour les reviews, c'est encourageant! :) Voici le premier vrai moment entre Arizona et Callie.

je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Arizona passa de l'eau sur son visage et sur sa nuque, comme pour laver la fatigue et la colère qui inondaient son corps. Elle répéta le geste une fois encore, sentant la fraicheur des goutes se glisser sous sa chemise. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et la retira, elle fit de même avec son pantalon, se retrouvant en sous vêtement. Elle empoigna le seau d'eau et le versa sur son corps, soupirant de contentement au contact du liquide.<p>

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un faible cri, elle se tourna vers la source du bruit, faisant face à une Callie visiblement mal alaise. La jeune femme se tourna vivement vers la porte quittant le corps de la blonde du regard. Elle se sentit violement rougir.

-Je….je suis désolée ! Commença-elle.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Arizona, elle prit un drap qu'elle avait ultérieurement préparé et y drapa son corps. Elle fut étonnée que Callie n'ait pas quitté les lieux.

-Si c'est mon père ou Miranda qui t'envoie ….

-Non, non je…je voulais vous parler.

Intriguée par l'audace de cette inconnue, Arizona s'avança vers elle.

-Bien, alors je t'écoute.

Callie hésita à se retourner, se demandant si sa patronne avait prit la peine de ce couvrir. Mais elle savait que pour cette conversation elle avait besoin de lui faire face. Elle prit son courage et pivota ce trouvant nez à nez avec la demoiselle. Elle fut soulagée que la blonde c'était couverte.

-Je tenais à me présenter comme il se doit. Je suis Calliope Torres, on m'appel Callie, j'ai 21 ans et je viens de Floride. Elle prie une grande inspiration pour continuer, voyant que la jeune femme restait de marbre à ses paroles.

-Votre frère m'a dit que c'était principalement pour vous que j'allais travailler. Je voulais que vous sachiez combien cet emploi est important pour moi.

-Je t'arrête là tout de suite. Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai traité et pour celle dont je vais te traiter. Mais se n'est pas moi ta patronne. C'est cette femme. Tu es la pour ma belle mère.

Callie entendit l'amertume à travers les mots d'Arizona.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne vas perdre ton travail. Mais je ne peux pas te considéré comme mon employée. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais si j'accepte ta présence, j'accepte la sienne. Tu es là uniquement parce que cette femme va vivre ici. Tu es une sorte de symbole de cette union.

Callie ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou si elle devait être triste. Comme le lui avait prédit Bailley, Arizona allait l'ignorer. Elle s'étonna en pensant qu'il était hors de question que cette femme l'ignore. Elle ne voulait pas être invisible à ses yeux. Elle l'avait déjà trop été avec ses anciens patrons. Ici on lui avait promis un traitement d'égale à égale. Elle aspirait à cela.

-Je ne suis pas un symbole ! Je ne suis pas responsable de tout sa. Je suis juste une fille qui à besoin d'un boulot. J'ai traversé le pays pour cette place, j'ai dus quitter ma famille.

-Tu n'aurais pas dus. Tu sais pourquoi mon frère est allé te cherché si loin ?

Bien sur qu'elle s'était posé la question, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune réponse. Elle fit non de la tête.

-Personne dans la région ne voulait la place. Toute la région connait ma famille et son histoire. Les gens me connaissent et savent que toute cette merde ne présente rien de bon. Tu t'es fait avoir et j'en suis désolée pour toi, vraiment !

-Désolée est un de vos mot préféré ! Railla Callie, elle vit l'étonnement dans les yeux bleus. Son audace l'étonnait elle-même. Mais elle n'avait rien à perdre, cette place était son avenir et elle se devait de le défendre au mieux.

-Si vous vous comportiez comme il se doit vous n'auriez pas à me présenté sans cesse des excuses.

L'amusement d'Arizona l'avait quitté il y avait un moment. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ?

-Et comment devrais-je me comporter d'après toi ? Connais- tu au moins le contexte de cette histoire ?

-Non ! Répondit tranquillement Callie.

-Je suis juste quelqu'un à qui a on à offert un poste. On m'a dit que la famille Robbins était formée de bonnes personnes. On m'a dit que vous étiez des gens justes et bons. Et qu'ici il n'y avait pas de traitement différent que l'on soit blanc, noir ou latino. J'ai juste crue ce que l'on m'a dit.

Arizona rit amèrement.

-Si sa peut te consoler, je ne te traite pas différemment des autres ! On t'a mentit sur la grandeur de la famille Robbins, Calliope. Tu apprendras très vite que chez nous il y a peut de choses qui sont conventionnelles. Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, bienvenue chez les Robbins. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois m'habiller.

-Heu oui bien sur !

Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour partir. La porte de l'écurie s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Karev. Callie sursauta, surprise. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire enjôleur.

-Alex ! S'extasia Arizona en se jetant dans ses bras .

Il serra son étreinte, tout en maintenant le tissu qui menaçait de tomber du corps de la blonde.

-Hey, je ne suis pas arrivé trop tôt finalement ! dit-il un peu amusé.

Arizona grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, enfouissant davantage son visage contre le torse d'Alex. Celui-ci, porta son attention sur la femme qui lui était inconnue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se présenté car Callie quitta précipitamment les lieux. Elle en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

-C'était qui ? demanda il à son amie.

-Callie, l'employée que mon père à engager pour sa future femme.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte en prononçant ses paroles.

-Ok, et pourquoi étais tu avec elle dans les écuries. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Rien de ce genre Karev. Cette fille n'est rien d'autre que le cadeau de mariage de mon père à cette femme.

-Donc aucune chance qu'elle nous accompagne lors d'une viré. Elle est la nouvelle April. On devrait l'initié comme on l'a fait avec April.

-Jamais ! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée !

-Si, je l'ai fait ! Tu ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle accompagne ta future belle mère. Il fit une pause.

-Attends, ta marâtre va venir vivre ici !

-Il te faut le temps !

-Je vois. On noie le problème dans l'alcool et le flirt, ou dans l'alcool et le jeu ?

Arizona lui sourit chaleureusement, Alex était son meilleur ami, son soutient de toujours.

-Flirt ! Je m'habille et je suis à toi.

-Bien. Une sieste serait peut être de rigueur si on veut tenir ce soir. La nuit dernière à été courte.

-Accordé, mais pas ici. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à venir, pour me livrer un de ses discours. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à en subir un de plus aujourd'hui.

Elle monta l'échelle et s'habilla rapidement à l'étage. Puis ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la voiture de Karev.

-Arizona ! Appela son père.

Elle se tourna vers lui clairement contrariée de ne pas avoir put partir sans le voir.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Non. Il faut que je quitte cette maison où je n'ai rien à faire.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais que les mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

Arizona soupira, elle était trop fatiguée pour se disputer avec son père. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de passé un bon moment loin de tout sa, loin de cette réalité qui lui déplaisait. Pour y échapper, elle fit ce qu'elle à toujours fait dans ce genre de situation. Elle se pencha vers son père déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le regarda avec un doux sourire.

-Je serais la demain matin. Je le promets.

Sans attendre de réponse elle monta en voiture. Alex ne perdit pas de temps pour démarrer et quitter la propriété.

Daniel secoua doucement la tête en regardant la voiture s'éloigner, il souriait.

Helena avait suivit la scène de la fenêtre du salon. Elle fut soulagée que la tension entre le père et sa fille c'était apaisé. Dans deux jours son compagnon quittera les lieux pour la laissé seule avec cette jeune femme.

Daniel travaillait en ville et rentrait les weekends à Rosyville. Il était propriétaire de plusieurs entreprises dont une dans cette ville. Mais le siège de ses sociétés était à Longston. Il se devait donc dit être très souvent.

C'est Helena qui avait insisté pour venir vivre à Rosyville. Elle voulait connaitre la ville qui tenait tant au cœur de son bien aimé et elle pensait que ce serait une solution parfaite pour apprendre à connaitre sa future famille.

Sa rencontre avec Arizona ne l'avait pas découragée. Il lui restait deux mois avant le mariage pour que sa belle fille l'accepte. Ou du moins qu'elle la tolère. Elle était confiante. Pour que sa marche il lui faudra être patiente et selon toute vraisemblance être ouverte d'esprit.

Callie entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Madame, celle-ci regardait d'un air songeur par la fenêtre.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir Madame Capry ?

La femme se tourna vers elle.

-Oui. Callie c'est bien sa ?

-Oui Madame !

-Vous serez désormais à mon service. Au moins pour un temps. Je voulais donc vous informer de la façon dont je voyais les choses.

Callie acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exigeant. Je ne demande pas d'avoir beaucoup de votre attention. Je suis écrivain, j'ai donc besoin de calme. Mon ami ma dit qu'il y a une pièce dans cette demeure qui m'est attribuée. J'y passerais mes matinées, vous aurez donc à mit apporter mon petit déjeuner. Pour le reste, je pense qu'il n'y a rien que je vous demanderai, que sorte de l'ordinaire des taches quotidiennes qui sont les votre.

-Bien Madame.

-Appelez-moi Helena. Dit-elle en un sourire.

Elle lui tandis la main et ponctuant son geste d'un : « Je suis ravis de vous avoir à mes côté pour la suite ».

Callie répondit au geste. Cette femme lui fit bonne impression.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotion pour la jeune femme. Elle se coucha satisfaite. Sa patronne avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et elle avait fait face à la blonde. Elle resongea à ce qu'il c'était passé dans les écuries. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait tenue tête à l'un de ses employeurs.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui était venu ce courage mais elle remercia la source.

Cette fille avait été plus que moyenne avec elle. Elle se demanda se qui avait bien put la pousser à se comporter de la sorte. Elle savait qu'elle n'accepterait sa présence que lorsqu'elle accepterait celle d'Helena. Ce qui ne devait pas se produire avant un long moment d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de Bailley.

Callie soupira à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas être ignorée par cette fille. Il lui faudrait donc la provoquer encore si cela lui permettait de considérer sa présence. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était encore capable.

Pour que sa marche il faudrait qu'elle sache pourquoi Arizona était tellement contre la présence de sa belle mère. Et pour cela il lui faudrait poser des questions à Miranda ou à April. C'était une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas faire. Contrairement à la plupart des employés de maison, Callie n'aimait pas les potins. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'interroger les gens sur ses patrons. Mais ici c'était un cas de force majeur.

C'était décidé elle interrogerait l'une des deux femmes le lendemain.

Son esprit dériva sur le corps dénudé de la jeune femme. Elle se sentie rougir à cette pensée.

-Ne soit pas ridicule ! Grommela-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie c'était réveillée déterminée. Elle avait accomplie ses taches du matin. Bailley l'avait informée qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de nourrir les chevaux, que sa jeune patronne était rentrée tôt le matin. Alors qu'elles préparaient toutes deux le repas en cuisine Callie se lança.

-Après notre discussion d'hier, je suis allé parler à Mademoiselle Robbins.

Bailley pausa doucement le couteau qu'elle avait en main, regardant sa cadette avec surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Tu avais raison je ne veux pas être ignorée.

La petite femme lui sourit.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu lui ais parlé. Tu n'as pas l'air traumatisée, elle n'a pas dut être trop dure avec toi.

-Sa va ! Mais elle m'a fait remarquer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit de la sorte avec moi ou avec Madame. J'aimerai comprendre.

Bailley fit la moue secouant doucement la tête.

-Je suppose que cette discussion est inévitable.

Callie fut soulagée qu'elle n'eue pas beaucoup à insister pour en apprendre davantage.

-Avant tout chose une fois que j'aurai finit de te raconter cette histoire je ne veux aucune question. Et ne t'avise pas de la répéter ou de raconté que je t'en aie parlé. C'est une sorte de sujet tabou dans cette maison.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Bien ! Tout ça est au sujet de la mère d'Arizona et de Timothy. Je ne l'ai pas connue, je peux juste te dire ce qu'on m'en a dit. Enfin la vrai partie de l'histoire. Si tu as l'occasion d'aller en ville tu risques d'entendre plusieurs autres versions.

Callie resongea à la veille, Miranda avait dit que sa faisait quinze ans qu'elle était au service des Robbins. Si en quinze ans elle n'avait pas rencontré Madame Robbins, cela voulait dire que…..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensé, car Bailley commença son récit.

-Monsieur m'a beaucoup parlé de sa femme. C'était quelqu'un d'un peut à part, dans le bon sens. Elle croyait en l'égalité des hommes et défendait bons nombres de causes qui lui semblaient justes. C'était une bonne personne. Il est important que je te le dise, pour que tu ne te faces pas une mauvaise idée d'elle.

Callie était confuse, elle se demandait où Miranda allait avec cela.

-Lorsque Timothy avait douze ans et qu'Arizona en avait huit, elle a prit ses enfants avec elle pour une virée en voiture. Elle venait d'apprendre à conduire et était enthousiaste de cette nouvelle expérience. Ils sont partie pour une journée, ils ont pique niquer et se sont baladé. La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils rentraient. Il y a eut un accident. Madame Robbins a perdu le contrôle du véhicule, la voiture c'est retournée, se retrouvant sur le capot. Par miracle Timothy n'a eu qu'une jambe cassée et Madame que quelques contusions. Mais Arizona a été gravement blessée. Notamment à la tête. Elle est restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours.

Miranda soupira, cherchant les mots justes pour que Callie comprenne la situation sans avoir à juger cette femme.

-Madame Robbins, était très perturbée par cette histoire. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle est restée au chevet de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Certaines personnes te diront qu'elle était devenue folle à force d'attendre. Puis le jour où Arizona à ouvert les yeux est enfin arrivé. Sa mère en à pleuré pendant des heures. Des larmes de joies, il va de soit. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue convalescence. Monsieur Robbins a insisté pour que sa femme rentre se reposer un peu. Elle l'a écouté. Ils ne l'ont jamais revus après sa. Elle est partie.

Callie était estomaquée. Bailley se remis à couper les carottes, indiquant à la jeune femme qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus. Elle savait que Bailley ne lui avait pas tout dit, qu'elle en savait plus. Mais elle avait promis de ne pas l'interroger davantage.

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la Latina. Pourquoi cette femme était partie alors que sa fille allait mieux ? Qu'elle avait justement besoin de sa mère ? Avaient-ils eut des nouvelles de cette femme depuis son départ ? Avaient-ils fait des recherches ?...

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas se permettre de jugé les actions de cette femme. Bailley avait bien insisté sur le fait que c'était une bonne personne. L'enfer, qu'elle genre de personne abandonne sa famille ?

Sentant la colère monter en elle, Callie prétexta le besoin d'aller chercher des herbes aromatiques au jardin pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se détache de ses nouvelles informations, qu'elle ne se laisse pas affecter par elles. Sinon elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas regarder Arizona ou son frère sans une lueur de pitié dans les yeux. Et sa il en était hors de question.

Maintenant les réactions d'Arizona lui semblaient logiques. Sans doute rejetait-elle sa belle mère en espérant que sa mère revienne. Quoi que sa faisait longtemps maintenant. Elle avait peut être peur que cette femme parte à son tours.

Elle coupa quelques branches de persil. En se redressant, elle vit au loin Monsieur Robbins marcher vers les écuries où se trouvait sa fille.

-Arizona ! Appela son père.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient marqués par la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer. Daniel ne put réprimer un soupire de mécontentement. Le mode de vie de sa fille l'affligeait.

-As-tu dormis ?

-Papa, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et évite le discours habituel sur les filles de bonnes familles.

Il comprit, qu'il était inutile d'insister sur ce point, pas si il voulait que la suite de cette discussion se passe sans heurt.

-Je dois partir plus tôt que prévus pour Longston. Je pars ce soir.

Elle haussa les épaules pas plus surprise que cela.

-Helena va rester ici. J'aimerai que tu fasses un effort avec elle. Je ne te demande pas de devenir proche d'elle. Mais d'être poli à son égare.

-Elle peut rester. Elle peut vivre sa vie, je ferais de même de mon côté. Je ferai en sorte que nos chemins ne se croisent pas. Je ne compte pas être poli papa, parce que je ne compte pas la voir.

-Je ne te forcerai pas la main. Mais tu sais qu'un jour tu devras y faire face ! Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux avec ton frère. Ca rien ne le changera, jamais. J'aime cette femme, sa fait des années que sa ne m'était pas arrivée. Depuis ta mère. Elle ne la remplacera pas…

-Arrêtes ! Cria-elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de maman en même temps que tu dis aimer cette femme. N'utilises pas maman pour justifier sa présence.

-Arizona, je….

Avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de continuer, elle partie en courant vers la maison. Elle entra dans les cuisines où se trouvaient Callie et Miranda. Miranda compris aussitôt que quelques choses n'allait pas. Elle se leva prit la blonde par la main et la conduit sans un mot jusqu'à sa chambre. Callie regarda la scène, interdite.

Bailley fit assoir Arizona sur le lit, avant de s'installer à ses côté et de la prendre dans ses bras. La berçant doucement. Les larmes vinrent très vite mouillées son épaules sur laquelle reposait la tête de la demoiselle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'était dit entre Arizona et son père. Elle connaissait la jeune fille depuis quinze ans. Elle l'avait déjà vue dans tous les états possibles et imaginables. Miranda savait tout de cette famille. Elle connaissait tous leurs secrets. Elle avait été engagée par Monsieur Robbins pour elle. Pour cette petite fille blonde qui refusait de parler.

Elle s'en souvenait comme ci c'était hier. C'était six mois après l'accident. Arizona était chétive et maladive. Elle ne parlait pas, mangeait peu et passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. Miranda avait usé de la ruse pour attirer la petite. Elle avait très vite compris qu'il était inutile de la pousser à faire les choses. Qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se décide par elle-même. Elle avait rapidement crée un lien fort avec l'enfant.

Aujourd'hui encore, Miranda usait de patience et de ruse pour obtenir quelque chose d'Arizona. Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, attendant que sa protégée se calme. Les larmes se sont taries, sa respiration saccader se stabilisa. La jeune fille se redressa doucement faisant face à son ainée. Les yeux rougis et bouffis, la voie cassée, elle dit simplement.

-Il l'aime.

Cette simple déclaration voulait tout dire. Arizona ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cette union. Pas sans blesser son père, chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais. Bailley la regarda gravement.

-Sa ira. Je te le promets. Il faut que tu dormes. Après un bon sommeil tu auras les idées plus claires.

En disant cela elle ouvrit les draps, attendant que la blonde s'installe.

-Se n'est pas pour sa que je vais l'accepter. Souffla-elle avant de s'allonger.

-Je sais. Répondit Bailley en recouvrant le corps fatigué avec les draps. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa demoiselle et sortie la laissant dormir tranquillement.

Monsieur Robbins quitta les lieux à l'heure dite. Il avait préalablement prit le temps de parler à sa compagne. L'informant qu'il avait parlé à sa fille et que compte tenue de la situation sa ne c'était pas si mal passé que sa. Il avait voulu aller la voir avant de partir, mais Bailley le lui avait interdit.

-Laisses la dormir. Elle en a bien besoin. Je veille sur elle ne t'en fait pas.

-Je sais, tu le fais toujours. Est-ce que je peux te demander de veiller sur Helena ?

-Non, tu ne peux pas. Si j'ai bien compris c'est l'idée de cette femme de rester ici. Qu'elle assume son choix. Son choix bouleverse ma demoiselle, je ne compte pas l'encourager.

Daniel sourit tendrement. Il savait la loyauté de Miranda à l'égard de ses enfants. Cette loyauté lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Je vois. Je serais de retour d'ici six jours.

Arizona regarda la voiture de son père, s'éloigner. Elle soupira de frustration. Après le départ de Bailley elle c'était endormie sans trop de peine. Elle était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait entendu l'avancée de son père vers sa chambre. Elle avait été soulagée d'entendre l'intervention de Miranda. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Ce Mariage aurait lieu quoi qu'elle pense. Cette pensé la démoralisa. Pourtant, elle était consciente qu'il lui faudrait y faire face. Cette Madame Capry allait entrer dans sa famille. Vivre sous le même toit qu'elle. Elle aura beau se rendre aux tables de Poker ou chez Adèle, sa ne changerait rien à la situation. Ce ne sera que quelques heures d'échappatoires.

Ignorer cette femme ne serait possible qu'un temps. Et il était hors de question qu'elle l'accepte. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de solutions. Partir ! Mettre de l'argent de côté pendant un temps et partir. Comme sa mère. Après tout combien de fois lui avait t'on dit qu'elle était bien la fille de sa mère ! Se serait la parfaite illustration de ces dires.

Elle se laissa lourdement tombé sur le lit songeant à son idée. Après quelques jeux gagnant et avec un peu de veine, il ne lui faudrait qu'un mois ou deux pour rassembler assez d'argent pour ce faire la belle. Bailley la tuerait sans doute si elle le faisait. Mais qu'elle autre option avait elle ? Vivre avec sa belle mère ! Non ! Deux mois. Deux mois c'était faisable. Elle aura finit de s'occuper des chevaux de Monsieur Karson d'ici un mois. Ce qui ajoutera à son pactole et ne lui fera pas rompre un contrat. Après tout elle était une personne de paroles. Tout sa semblait parfais, un plan sans faille.

Elle se leva avec un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, ce soir serait le soir où elle allait remporter le premier apport financier pour son départ.


	7. Chapter 7

pour les personnes qui ce le demandent le rapprochement entre Arizona et Callie ce met tranquillement en place!^^

bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>La semaine qui suivit fut calme. Incroyablement calme même, du point de vue de Bailley. Arizona passait le plus clair de son temps en dehors de la maison, évitant Madame Capry et par la même occasion Callie. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas sortit elle s'occupait des chevaux ou était aux écuries. Elle dormait dans sa pièce et non à la maison. Enfin les nuits où elle était présente. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Miranda c'est qu'Arizona était sereine et même souriante. Non pas qu'elle souhaite qu'elle ne le soit pas. Mais étant donné la situation, ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à sa protégée. La demoiselle devait surement préparer quelque chose. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi.<p>

Arizona avait eut la main heureuse toute la semaine. Tout ce déroulait au mieux. Elle pourrait même partir plus tôt que prévu si sa continuait.

-Encore un soir gagnant ! lui dit Alex.

-Il faut croire que malheureuse en amour, heureuse aux jeux, est ma devise !

-On fête sa chez Adèle !

-Non pas ce soir.

-Ok Robbins, ça va faire trois soirs que tu ne veux pas aller chez Adèle. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien, rassures toi. Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur.

Alex la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est la nouvelle employée c'est sa ?

Arizona le regarda un peu ahurie. Alex connaissait l'orientation sexuelle d'Arizona, il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec cela. Sauf peut être, lorsqu'ils étaient intéressés par la même personne. Cette femme était une redoutable séductrice.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça !

-Oh aller, ce ne serait pas un drame. Elle est sexy.

-Alex j'ai à peine regardé cette fille. Et je ne la regarderai jamais plus que sa !

Il rit fortement.

-Toi garder tes yeux dans ta poche. On aura tout vu ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas flirté avec elle !

-Non, rien !

-Ok, alors si ce n'est pas cette fille, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Alex, j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir aller chez Adèle, sans que ça devienne une inquisition ! Son ton devenait irrité, ce qui indiqua au jeune home qu'il y avait bien anguille sous roche. Il devint très vite sérieux.

-Ari, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Elle soupira détachant son regard de son ami. Peut être qu'en parler à quelqu'un ne serait pas si mal après tout. Alex était la personne la plus fiable qu'elle connaisse. Il ne s'opposerait pas à son projet. Peut être même qu'il l'aiderait.

Elle le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Si je te le dis tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Et de ne rien faire pour entraver mon plan.

Il sourit victorieux. « C'est promis »

-Je compte partir. Dès que j'aurais assez d'argent je quitterais cette ville.

Alex resta abasourdit par cette nouvelle. Il se reteint de lui crier dessus que c'était de la folie. Qu'elle était ridicule d'agir de la sorte. Il savait que de dire ces choses ne ferait que renforcer la détermination de son amie.

-Pourquoi ? Réussit-il à dire assez calmement.

-Je ne peux pas. Ça, mon père, cette femme. C'est juste impossible.

Elle baissa la tête retenant une montée de larmes.

-Il l'aime. Je ne peux rien contre sa. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Si je reste c'est ce qu'il va se passer.

-Sauf si tu te comportes comme il faut avec cette femme.

-Non, elle ne sera jamais autre chose que la femme qui a épousé mon père. Rien de plus. C'est déjà trop.

Les larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues. Alex la tira contre son torse et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

-C'est bon, on n'en parle plus. Mais ne pleures pas. J'arrête, d'accord. Promis plus de question, plus de pression. Lui murmura-il.

Voir pleurer qui que ce soit était une chose qu'il détestait, mais voir pleurer Arizona était quelque chose qui lui fendait le cœur. Il avait beaucoup trop vu pleurer la blonde, sans pouvoir être en mesure de soulager sa douleur. Il se sentait impuissant face à ça. Etre la source de ses larmes était pire que tout pour lui. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir poussée. Il la garda un bon moment contre lui avant de la reconduire chez elle. En la déposant il se promit de trouver un moyen de retenir son amie. Il tiendrait sa promesse de n'en parler à personne. Même si il fut tenté de le dire à Bailley. Cette femme serait surement en mesure de la raisonner. Mais il songea qu'elle devait se douter de quelque chose, connaissant Bailley ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne découvre le dessein de sa demoiselle. Le jeune homme espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Au cas où, il devrait trouver une autre solution.

Callie avait désormais trouvé ses marques dans cette maison. Elle avait fait plus amples connaissances avec Madame Capry qui était une femme agréable. Elle lui parlait toujours de façon polie et n'était pas très exigeante. L'une de ses exigences était le calme. Une chose qui n'était pas difficile à lui offrir, étant donné que la maison était seulement habitée par cette femme, Miranda et Callie.

Le seul point que Callie pouvait déplorer était la façon dont l'ignorait Mademoiselle Robbins. Ignorance était peut être un grand mot, étant donné que les deux jeunes femmes ne se croisaient pas. Callie savait pertinemment que c'était délibéré de la part de la blonde. Mais elle se trouvait impuissante face à ce problème. Cette femme semblait vivre la nuit et dormir le jour. Lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas elle s'occupait des chevaux. Callie s'était demandée ce qu'elle faisait exactement avec les chevaux. Lorsqu'elle posa la question à Bailley celle-ci lui répondit que pour le comprendre il fallait le voir. Sur ses mots la Latina resta sur sa fin. Jusqu'à ce jour où la petite femme vint la trouver au salon.

-Laisses ce plumeau et va dehors !

Suite au regard interrogateur de sa cadette, elle expliqua.

-Arizona est en train de préparer Saphir. Si tu veux voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est le moment ou jamais. Mais ne t'approches pas trop.

Callie la gratifia d'un énorme sourire avant de se précipiter dehors. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du puit, un point où elle pouvait voir les écuries et le manège sans que d'un premier abord on puisse faire attention à sa présence.

Dans un premier temps il ne se passa rien. Puis Arizona sortit des écuries, bientôt suivit d'un étalon noir. Elle ne le tirait pas, il n'y avait aucune longe. L'animal la suivait simplement. La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu du manège, l'étalon en fit de même. Elle s'avança davantage, faisant face au cheval. A ce stade Callie ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle faisait exactement. L'animal lui cachait la blonde. Elle se contorsionna pour en voir plus.

-Elle le met en confiance. Fit une voix masculine qui lui était inconnu.

Callie sursauta, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il battait vite. Elle se tourna vers cette voix qui appartenait à Karev.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je vous ait vu l'observer. Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous tenir compagnie.

Callie eut un mouvement de recule. Il l'avait prit en train d'espionner sa patronne. Elle savait qu'il était un ami proche de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise, Alex le sentit.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que vous la regardiez faire. Son travail est impressionnant. On voit rarement ce genre de chose. Si ça peut vous rassurer je ne lui en parlerais pas. C'est promis.

Callie laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

-Alex Karev. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle l'accepta, encore un peu hésitante.

-Callie Torres.

Une fois présentée, elle retourna son attention sur Arizona. Elle pouvait voir que les lèvres de la blonde bougeaient alors que ses mains s'exécutaient sur l'encolure du cheval. Ça dura dix bonnes minutes. Puis doucement elle les passa sur le dos de l'animal, semblant y faire une pression. Saphir baissa la tête. Ça semblait être le signal, car avec agilité elle monta à crue sur le dos de l'étalon. Callie était ébahie. Arizona fit faire un tour du manège au pas à sa monture. Puis ils passèrent au trot, pour finir au galop. Arizona ne semblait faire qu'un avec l'animal, calquant ses mouvements.

-Elle le rééduque. Commença Karev.

Callie hocha la tête faisant signe qu'elle l'écoutait mais elle était incapable de détacher son regard de la cavalière.

-Saphir et Diamant sont les chevaux de Monsieur Karson. Ils ont survécus à un incendie. Mais pas sans blessures. Saphir a été brulé au flan gauche. Il y a six mois ce cheval était inapprochable. Monsieur Karson a fait appel aux services d'Arizona.

Il se tut attendant que la brunette pose la question.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait exactement?

-Les gens te diront qu'elle a un don, qu'elle parle aux chevaux. Mais c'est des conneries. Son grand père était dresseur. Il lui a tout appris parce qu'elle avait comme lui l'instinct avec les chevaux. Elle lit leur mouvements pour comprendre leurs comportements, après elle s'adapte à eux. Tout simplement.

-Tout simplement ! dit-elle incrédule.

-Oui peut être pas. Mais pour elle ça l'est. Des gens de partout viennent la voir.

Arizona fit stopper sa monture, elle descendit doucement, le remerciant en lui donnant une pomme qu'elle gardait dans sa poche.

-C'est bien mon beau. Demain, on travaillera sur le port de la selle.

Elle se dirigea, vers la prairie dans le but d'y laisser l'étalon. Il l'a suivit sans problème, toujours libre de toute attache, elle l'y laissa. En remontant elle aperçut Alex échangeant avec Callie. Elle vit ça d'un très mauvais œil. Elle alla à leurs rencontres.

-Quoi vous n'êtes jamais allé dans un club où l'on joue du jazz ! Fit Karev choqué.

La discussion entre les deux avait facilement dérivé surtout lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'arrivée imminente d'une certaine blonde. Chacun d'eux savaient, qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle sache qu'ils l'avaient observé et qu'ils avaient parlé d'elle.

-Arizona cette demoiselle n'a jamais écouté de Jazz dans un bon club ! Il faut à tout prit qu'on l'amène chez Adèle un de ces soirs.

Le regard noir d'Arizona ne le fit pas arrêter. Il avait une mission et il était sur que cette jeune brune pourrait l'aider à l'accomplir.

-Vraiment Alex ! Tu viens ici à trois heures de l'après midi pour inviter mon employée à sortir.

Son ton était sec, mais il y a avait deux choses qui transparaissaient dans ses paroles. Callie a retenu le « mon employée ». Elle ne put réprimer un sourire à ces paroles. Il n'y avait en soit rien d'extraordinaire. Bien au contraire. En temps normal, avec une autre personne ces paroles auraient pu être très blessantes. Mais Arizona pour la première fois admettait que Callie était son employée. Que sa présence était donc justifiée.

Alex lui y vit tout à fait autre chose. La peur. Son amie avait peur. Il comprit tout de suite que son idée de faire entrer Callie dans ses plans était bonne.

-Non, Mademoiselle, ma rencontre avec Callie est le fruit du hasard. C'est toi que j'étais venue inviter. Mais je compte faire d'une pierre deux coups. Avoir deux belles femmes à mes bras serait super flatteur. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est hors de question. Pour moi toujours. Il y a une grande soirée poker chez Jo. Je ne peux pas la manquer.

-Aller, tu peux te poser pour une soirée ma belle. Si tu sollicites trop ta chance, elle va finir par tourner.

-Tu sais comme moi que je peux toucher gros.

-Comme tout y perdre. Tu sais que je suis ton porte bonheur. Et ce soir ma belle ton porte bonheur va s'enfiler des verres chez Adèle en écoutant ce petit pianiste prometteur et cette chanteuse que t'aimes tant. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sachant très bien qu'il connaissait son nom.

-Liberty.

-Ouai Liberty. Il ne doit pas exister meilleur nom pour une chanteuse de Jazz !

Avec tout ça il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Il avait appuyé sur sa superstition, sur son plaisir de l'alcool, sur la musique et sur les femmes.

-Ok sa marche. Mais mardi…

-On se rattrape chez Jo, je te le promets. Vous en serais Callie.

Elle sursauta à la question. Elle ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux la première fois qu'il avait insinué qu'elle était invitée. Elle savait que sa patronne ne désirait pas sa présence. Elle ne la regardait d'ailleurs pas, gardant ses yeux bleus sur meurtriers sur son ami.

-April vient aussi. C'est une soirée à ne pas manquer. En plus demain c'est dimanche et le dimanche je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de boulot étant donné que Monsieur Robbins mange en ville. Dites moi oui.

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil à sa patronne avant de répondre un faible : « D'accord »

-Parfais, je viendrais vous chercher vers les huit heures.

Lorsqu'elle les regarda s'éloigner, chacun de leurs côtés, Callie se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix.

« Ce n'est qu'une soirée, ça va me faire du bien de voir d'autres personnes. Et puis April sera là. ET Alex aussi, il semble être une bonne personne. Et Arizona et sa colère. Oh mon Dieu dans quoi je me suis engagée ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Je tiens a vous prévenir que je ne suis pas sur de la véracité des faits historiques que j'avance. Cela reste fictif.

Merci pour les reviews que vous laissez, sa fait plaisirs.

je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Callie regarda sa mince garde robe se demandant ce qu'il convenait de porter pour aller dans un bar de Jazz. La seule robe qui se démarquait de ses vêtements quotidiens, était une robe charleston rouges que sa mère avait faite à partir des modèles qu'elle avait vue dans les magasins. La jeune femme se demanda si sa ne faisait pas un peu trop, avant de se décider à la mettre. Elle lui allait à ravir, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, elle remercia le talent de sa mère. La robe mettait ses formes en valeur, elle descendait juste un peu au dessus du genou, le rouge tranchait avec sa peau tannée. C'était parfait. Elle recouvra ses épaules d'un châle noir et releva ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle était fin prête. Elle descendit en cuisine, un peu nerveuse de la réaction de Miranda à sa tenue. La petite femme avait semblée toute excitée à l'idée qu'Alex l'ai invité à passer la soirée avec lui et Arizona. Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment d'où venait cet enthousiasme, Callie l'apprécia.<p>

-Tu es superbe.

-Se n'est pas trop ?

-Absolument pas !

Alex fit son entré, Son regard toisa la Latina.

-Sexy ! Souffla-il.

Il se reprit en voyant le regard noir de Bailley.

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire à votre carrosse. Dit-il d'une voix pompeuse.

Callie lui sourit amusé, avant de saluer Miranda et de sortir. Le jeune homme, la fit monter à l'arrière de la voiture, où se trouvait déjà April. Celle-ci avait été très étonnée lorsqu'Alex lui avai0t dit que Callie allait les accompagner. Surtout en sachant qu'Arizona faisait partie du convoie. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question, il était évident que son ami avait une idée en tête.

Arizona était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de cette soirée. Il lui était assez facile d'éviter Callie dans la semaine, mais là la tache allait être compliquée. Se retrouver dans la même voiture, dans le même bar, n'allait pas lui rendre les choses faciles. Elle prit une grande respiration se rappelant qu'il était important de ne pas se rapprocher de la brune, ne surtout pas créer de liens, quel qu'ils soient.

Elle avança vers la voiture d'un pas décidé, elle vit à l'arrière April, assise au côté de Callie. Arizona fit attention de ne pas la regarder. Elle monta du côté passager.

-Bien nous voilà au complet en route pour une nuit de folie. Dit Alex d'un ton enjoué.

Ils roulèrent pendant vingt minutes avant de s'arrêter à l'entré d'un bois. Là se trouvait une maison devant laquelle était garée une dizaine de voitures. Il n'y avait aucune enseigne, si bien que Callie se demanda s'ils étaient bien arrivés.

-Nous y voilà ! Chez Adèle.

-Il n'y a pas d'enseigne ?

-Non. Officiellement nous rendons visite à notre bonne et généreuse amie Adèle.

-Comment ça ?

-Adèle est noire.

Callie comprit l'explication du jeune homme. Il faisait référence à la loi interdisant aux noirs de tenir un commerce.

Arizona et Alex ouvrirent la marche, entrant dans le bar suivit de près par les deux jeunes femmes.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, Callie remarqua que ses compagnons étaient les seuls blancs. Mais personnes ne semblait en tenir rigueur. Une femme de forte corpulence se trouvait derrière le bar. Elle eut un large sourire en les voyant entrer.

-Arizona, tu nous fais le plaisir de ramener ton petit cul de blanche ici ! J'ai crut que tu avais disparu de la circulation !

-Bonsoir Adèle.

-Bonsoir ma belle. April, Alex et quelle est ton nom ma douce ?

-Callie, Madame.

-Bien, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Celui là est pour moi.

-Un Jacques Daniel. Fit Arizona.

-Pareil. Dirent April et Alex en une même voie.

-Et pour la petite nouvelle ?

Callie n'avait pas l'habitude de boire elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose en alcool. Elle songea à la boisson de son père et finit par dire : –Une téquila.

Ils furent très vite servit. Callie prit une première gorgé de sa boisson avec précaution. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide descendre dans sa gorge, laissant une sensation de brûlure sur son passage.

Une voix s'éleva dans la salle. Cherchant sa provenance Callie se tourna et vit qu'il y avait une scène au font de la pièce. Un pianiste et une femme si trouvait. La femme commença à chanter. Sa voix était chaude et envoutante. Le rythme de la musique aidait cette talentueuse jeune femme à hypnotiser le public qui se rassemblait devant elle.

La femme était magnifique, elle avait des formes voluptueuses, judicieusement moulées dans une robe verte émeraude qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient rivés sur une personne, qui n'était autre qu'Arizona. La blonde répondait au regard avec un large sourire, qui faisait apparaitre ses fossettes. Callie ne put réprimer un sentiment de jalousie.

Cette femme devait être cette Liberty dont avait parlé Alex plus tôt. La chanson ce tue clôturer par la mélodie mélancolique du piano.

Les artistes furent applaudit.

-Elle est douée tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda April avec une pointe d'excitation.

Pour toute réponse Callie bu son verre cul sec, tout en suivant la progression de la chanteuse vers sa patronne. Elle les regarda s'étreindre.

-Oh ! On aurait peut être dut t'en parler avant mais il faut que tu saches pour Arizona… commença April.

-Je n'ai rien à savoir à son sujet. Dit calmement la brunette tout en se redirigeant vers le bar.

-Ok ! dit simplement la demoiselle.

-Je te paye un verre. J'ai gagné cinq dollars avec Teddy en pariant ce matin. J'étais sur que Tim allait oublier de passer prendre son père.

-Vous faites souvent des paris ?

-Au quotidien, sa pimente la journée. Les jeux d'argents sont courants par ici. Plus particulièrement dans la famille Robins.

Elles burent quelques verre de plus et déjà Callie se sentait partir à la dérive. Elle alla à la rencontre de plusieurs personnes discutant, buvant un peu plus encore et bientôt elle se sentit malade. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Arizona flirta un peu avec Liberty. Cette femme lui plaisait, pourtant ce soir elle ne parvenait pas à se laisser aller. Elle s'encouragea en buvant quelques verres. Lorsque liberty remonta sur scène, Arizona se mit en quête de ses amis. Son regard s'arrêta sur une belle brune habillée d'une robe rouge. Son souffle fut coupé par la vue. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de constater que cette femme n'était autre que Callie. La brunette était en pleine discussion avec un homme. Arizona soupira, elle avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative d'éviter son employée. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé mais elle savait qu'après cette vue elle ne pourrait pas la sortir de son esprit de sitôt. La jeune femme but son verre, en commanda un autre et sortit. Elle alluma une cigarette, tout en s'asseyant sur les marches du porche. Elle lutta pour ne pas penser à Callie. Son processus fut interrompu qu'en la source de ses pensés tituba à l'extérieur.

Callie chancela, manquant de tomber. Elle fut soutenue par une personne. En se redressant elle rencontra le regard amusé de sa patronne.

-Pas habituée à boire ?

-Première fois. Chuchota Callie un peu nauséeuse.

Arizona l'aida à s'assoir, au grand étonnement de Callie, elle s'installa à ses côtés.

-Vous ne me fuyez pas ?

-Ici, tu n'ais qu'une cliente comme une autre, je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

Callie rit.

-Vous êtes vraiment tordu.

Pour toute réponse Arizona lui sourit, puis elle se leva.

-Ne restes pas trop longtemps dehors, tu vas prendre froid. Lui dit-elle avant de rentrer.

Callie était perplexe. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant à son tour de rejoindre les autres. Elle trouva Alex, qui lui tendit une consommation. Bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas une bonne idée elle l'accepta. Ils ont parlés, ris, et bus. Sans doute plus que de raison. Surtout pour Callie qui devint plus que ivre.

Arizona retrouva April et bientôt elles furent rejoins par Liberty. Lorsqu'elle vit revenir Callie elle décida malgré elle de garder un œil sur la jeune femme. Elle ne fut aucunement rassurée de la voir avancer vers Alex. Connaissant son ami elle savait que les verres allaient se succéder. Une heure passa et Arizona vit sa jeune employée chanceler au milieu de la salle. Elle se retint de justesse à une table avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur une chaise, elle devint blême. Alex rit à cette scène, saoul, il ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune femme se sentait mal.

Arizona se leva laissant derrière elle une Liberty abasourdie. April elle ne fut aucunement étonnée de voir son amie se diriger vers Callie. Elle avait remarqué que la blonde donnait une attention particulière à la demoiselle.

-Est ce que sa va ? demanda-elle bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Callie fit un faible non de la tête. Elle sentit une main douce se poser sur sa nuque la massant doucement.

-Tu peux marcher ?

Elle haussa doucement les épaules. Arizona alla au bar.

-Adèle, prépares moi un de tes breuvages anti gueule de bois, s'il te plait.

-La petite est novice ?

-Oui !

-Elle a bien tenue la marrée. Tu veux la chambre habituelle ?

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre nous est en état de conduire.

-Ok, aides la à monter. Je t'apporterais sa quand sa sera près.

-Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers l'épave qu'était Callie. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout et la soutenu pour marcher. Ce n'est pas sans peine qu'elle parvint à la faire monter les escaliers.

Callie gardait les yeux fermés, le mouvement lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle avait toute confiance en la femme qui l'aidait. Elle se laissa guider. Puis elle entra en contact avec une matière moelleuse.

-Nous y voilà ! Dit Arizona tout en faisant assoir Callie.

-Envie de vomir ?

-Non pas tant que je garde les yeux fermés.

-Voilà la potion magique. Je t'en ai fait une pour toi aussi boucle d'or. Sa ne te fera pas de mal.

-Merci Adèle.

-Bonne nuit les miss. Dit-elle avant de les quitter.

Arizona tendit un verre à Callie et elle but l'autre.

-Guerk, c'est immonde !

-Oui, mais c'est magique, demain on sera en pleine forme.

Callie se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Arizona retira les chaussures de la Latina et la fit se redresser. Elle ouvrit les draps du lit et installa confortablement la jeune fille.

-On devrait venir plus souvent ici. J'aime qu'en vous êtes comme sa. Une cliente prenant soin d'une autre cliente.

-N'y prends pas goût ! Demain sera comme d'habitude. De toute façon, vue ton état sa m'étonnerais que tu t'en souviennes.

-Aucune chance que j'oublie. Murmura-elle avec un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, trouvant la blonde au dessus d'elle.

-On m'avait dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et je dois te dire que j'avais du mal à les croire. Mais c'est vrai. Une fois quelques verres pris, tu es une bonne personne.

-Dois-je comprendre que je suis bien que quand je suis saoule ?

-Avec moi, oui.

En disant ces mots elle se redressa se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres du visage d'Arizona. Elles se regardèrent intensément avant qu'Arizona ne rompt le contact.

-Tu devrais dormir. April partagera la chambre avec toi. Moi j'irai dans celle d'à côté avec Alex.

-Auriez-vous peur de partager un lit avec moi Mademoiselle Robbins ?

Arizona fut étonné par l'audace de la brune. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de remarque. Elle savait que Callie ne faisait pas référence à son orientation sexuelle. Elle n'était pas sure que la demoiselle était même au courant de cela. Mais sa lui fit tout de même quelque chose.

-Non, mais je n'oublie pas que tu travailles pour mon père.

-Je croyais qu'ici on était deux personnes en dehors de la vie chez toi.

Son cerveau était trop embrouillé par l'alcool pour trouver des excuses pertinentes. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait le regretter. Mais à cette heure rien de sa personne n'était vraiment rationnel.

-C'est vrai. Dit elle tout en marchent vers le lit.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Callie. Celle-ci se rallongea un sourire satisfais sur le visage.

-Bonne nuit Arizona !

La blonde sourit au doux ton employé par la femme à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Pas que sa avait vraiment de l'importance, mais sa lui plut.

-Bonne nuit Calliope.

Elle s'endormit en pensant que même si elle allait amèrement le regretter le lendemain. C'était agréable de s'endormir auprès d'une belle femme.


	9. Chapter 9

Une main vint secouer aussi doucement que possible, le corps endormit d'Arizona. La jeune femme grommela un peu avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil et le reste de vapeur d'alcool, lui permette de réaliser que son frère était penché sur elle.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Chut ! fit-il en pointant Callie du doigt.

La blonde écarquilla un peu plus les yeux en réalisant à côté de qui elle dormait. Elle suivit son frère, tout en ce remémorant ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Une fois au réez de chaussé, Timothy prit la parole.

-Désolé de te réveiller, mais on à un petit problème.

-Comme quoi ? Soupira-elle tout en s'étirant.

-Il est possible qu'en allant nourrir les chevaux Diamant se soit fait la belle.

-Quoi ?

-On a essayé de le rattraper mais il a prit peur et il est partit. Il est dans les prairies de Siméon. On ne peut pas l'approcher sans qu'il ne s'éloigne.

-comment sa à bien put se passé, Miranda sait qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher.

Tim hésita à en dire davantage, mais en voyant le regard meurtrier de sa sœur, il cracha l'information.

-Madame Capry a voulu aider Bailley ce matin.

-Bordel, elle ne peut pas se contenter de rester avec ses livres ! Je préviens Alex que je pars et tu me conduits jusqu'à Diamant.

Il acquiesça simplement, regardant sa sœur monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre habituelle du jeune homme, frappant doucement à la porte. Sans attendre une réponse, elle entra sur la pointe des pieds. Là, elle trouva son ami, dormant avec April, un de ses bras entourant fermement le tour de taille de la jeune fille. Arizona sourit à la vue. Elle choisit de ne pas les réveiller, elle laissa un mot à l'intention du jeune homme. Elle hésita à y inscrit une boutade au sujet de la scène devant elle mais elle se reteint. Arizona savait qu'Alex avait un faible pour April. Il avait de véritables problèmes pour avouer ses sentiments à la demoiselle. Il lui donnait quelques gestes tendres, lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux ou lorsqu'il se croyait à l'abri des regards. Mais il n'avait pas été plus audacieux que cela jusqu'à maintenant. Cette avancée ravi la blonde, qui sentit sa colère initial s'estomper un peu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son frère la conduise au pré du vieux Siméon. Elle repéra aussitôt l'étalon. Elle s'avança vers lui restant à bonne distance de crainte de lui faire peur. Puis elle s'assit dans l'herbe et l'observa. Il n'y avait nul doute que Diamant était nerveux. Il bougeait ses oreilles dans tous les sens, balançant régulièrement sa tête. Arizona su qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour atteindre l'animal.

Callie se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit un peu ralentis. La première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit. Elle fut un peu déçue, mais pas vraiment surprise. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Les détails de la soirée lui échappaient. Mais il était encore très claire dans sa mémoire qu'Arizona avait prit soin d'elle. Qu'elle semblait s'inquiéter un peu pour elle. Elle était restée à ses côtés, tout le reste de la nuit. « Si ça se n'est pas un progrès énorme ! » Songea-elle en se laissant lourdement tomber contre les coussins, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Peu à peu son sourire s'estompa, sa patronne était également saoule et il était fort probable qu'aujourd'hui comme les autres jours elle l'ignore royalement. D'ailleurs sa fuite matinale en était surement la preuve.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une personne frappant à la porte.

-Oui entrez !

April apparut, la mine un peu pale.

-Bonjour Callie. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal au crâne ? Ou envie de vomir ?

-Non, rien de tout sa. Juste un peu ralentie.

-Woaw, tu es chanceuse ! Moi j'ai l'impression qu'on danse le tango dans ma tête !

Elle s'allongea aux côtés de Callie, à la place vacante.

-Il va falloir qu'on parte. Arizona a laissé un mot à Alex. Elle a du partir il y a plus d'une heure, l'un des chevaux de Monsieur Karson s'est échappé. Alex va aller voir si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Il va nous déposer avant.

-Comment il a réussit à partir ?

-S'est ça le plus drôle, enfin façon de parler ! Madame Capry est allé nourrir les chevaux ce matin. Elle a du ouvrir le boxe. Diamant est aveugle et très nerveux. Il a prit peur et est parti. C'est Tim qui est venu la prévenir.

Callie soupira.

-Ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant entre elle et sa belle mère.

April rit, mais s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'un martèlement se fit sentir au niveau de ses tempes.

-Trois dollars qu'elle lui passe un savon !

-Pourquoi parier sur une évidence ? Même moi qui ne suis pas là depuis longtemps je le sais.

-Alex a parié lui, qu'elle va la foudroyer du regard mais qu'elle ne va pas lui adresser la parole.

Callie secoua légèrement la tête amusée. Elle ne se faisait pas encore au systématisme des paris.

Ils partirent pour la maison de Monsieur Robbins. Ils trouvèrent une Madame Capry déconfite. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, son compagnon faisait de son mieux pour la calmer mais c'était vain.

-Je n'aurais jamais dut y aller. Je suis stupide. Déjà que ta fille me déteste je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit en être maintenant.

-Elle ne te déteste pas, elle ne te connait pas encore. Et puis il n'y a rien de grave. Le cheval n'est pas blessé. Tout ira bien.

Le pauvre homme ne savait plus quoi dire pour la rassurer. Miranda fit signe aux nouveaux arrivés de la suivre en cuisine.

-C'est une catastrophe ! Laissa-elle échapper.

-Je n'aurai jamais dut laisser cette femme s'approcher des écuries.

-Elle a avancé avec Diamant ? Demanda Alex.

-Non, elle n'a pas bougé et lui non plus. Ca risque d'être long. De tout les chevaux il a fallut qu'elle liber celui là !

-Je vais aller la voir. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

-Attends ! Prends ça avec toi. Miranda lui donna un panier contenant de quoi manger et de l'eau.

Il partit sans plus attendre. Il trouva son amie au lieu dit. Avec lenteur il s'avança vers elle, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur l'animal, elle semblait figée. Il s'assit, sans un bruit. Pourtant Diamant sentit sa présence et recula de quelques mètres.

Arizona soupira de frustration.

-Alex ! Grogna-t-elle à voie feutrée.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas fait de bruit !

-Il a sentit ta présence.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

-Je sens que cette journée va être longue !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux regardant Diamant. Puis Arizona ne put résister à l'idée de titiller son ami.

-Alors avec April, tu avances ?

Alex l'a dévisagea rougissant.

-Quoi ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent Karev, elle te plait ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais invité à un rendez vous.

-Ce n'est pas une fille pour moi !

Arizona étudia attentivement l'expression du jeune homme. Il ne disait pas cela de façon fière ou dédaigneuse. Mais humblement.

-Tu mérites une fille comme elle, Alexander Karev. N'en doutes pas !

Il lui sourit, reconnaissant.

-Et toi et Callie ?

-Il n'y a rien !

-Je t'ai vue t'occuper d'elle !

-Elle était ivre morte et par ta faute ! Je l'ai juste mise au lit.

-Et dormit avec elle.

-Purement platoniquement !

-Oh aller, avoues qu'elle t'attire. Elle est sexy !

-Non elle ne l'ait pas.

Il allait intervenir quand il vit que son amie allait rajouter quelque chose, il la voyait hésiter. En prenant en compte l'air soudainement sérieux de la blonde, il garda le silence.

-Elle est belle. Finit-elle par avouer.

-Tu n'aurais pas le béguin toi ?

-Absolument pas. D'ailleurs ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

-Tu auras du mal à l'éviter tout le temps !

-Ce n'est pas si difficile. Il n'y a qu'un mois peut être deux à jouer à cache-cache avec elle. C'est faisable.

Alex rit.

-J'ai hâte de voir sa.

-Pars avant que je ne décide de te mettre mon pied aux fesses. Et fait en sorte que personne ne vienne. Ça va être assez long sans que vous veniez parasiter mon travail.

-Bien madame.

Il se leva et quitta les lieux. Il était satisfait que son intuition au sujet de Callie fût bonne. Il espérait fortement que son amie s'éprenne de la brunette et qu'elle décide de rester. Le seul problème de son plan était Callie. Il était peu probable que la Latina fasse dans les femmes. Et Alex ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'Arizona ait le cœur brisé. Chaque problème en son temps ! Se dit-il.

-Alors elle en est où ? Demanda Miranda lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

-Nul part. Ça va être très long. Ce cheval lui a déjà donné beaucoup de travail. Et elle refusera d'utiliser la force ou des sédatifs.

-Merde !

Timothy et Teddy étaient également présents.

-Pour ça, on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Déplora Teddy.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène qu'elle va faire à cette pauvre femme en rentrant ! Fit Tim.

Miranda secoua doucement la tête.

-Pauvre femme. Je n'aimerais pas être dans ses chaussures ! Dit-elle.

April eut un large sourire aux mots de Miranda, elle avait surement gagné son pari avec Alex.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'eurent de nouvelles. Ils avaient respecté la demande d'Arizona en n'allant pas la voire. Mais plus le temps passait plus il était dur de respecter son souhait.

-Je ne tiens plus, ça fait plus de six heures. Il faut que j'aille voir. S'exclama Alex, tout en prenant ses clés.

-Je viens avec toi. Fit April.

-Je peux venir aussi ? Demanda Callie.

-Oui, mais pas un bruit. S'il sent notre présence il partira plus loin encore.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un kilomètre de la prairie, continuant à pieds. Au loin ils apercevaient Arizona qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du cheval. Ils avancèrent encore un peu avant qu'Alex leurs fit signe de s'arrêter et de garder le silence. Ils s'assirent dans les herbes regardant la scène devant eux.

Arizona avait passé un long moment à juste observer l'étalon. Elle savait qu'il sentait sa présence et qu'il la reconnaissait. Au bout de deux heures il commença à avancer timidement vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que ce soit Diamant que fasse son avancée. C'était lent, mais la passivité d'Arizona réconfortait le cheval. Sa nervosité s'estompa. Elle n'aurait pas sut dire combien de temps ça a pu prendre avant que l'animal soit à sa proximité, mais se fut long. Elle avait les membres engourdis à force de rester sur place.

Elle attendit encore un peu avant de faire un mouvement pour l'animal. Puis elle sortit une pomme du panier qu'Alex lui avait laissé. Elle la tendit doucement vers Diamant. Il accepta l'offrande. Arizona se leva alors avec une extrême lenteur. Elle tendit sa main la paume à plat face au museau du cheval. Doucement elle entra en contact avec lui. Le caressant, insistant sur le front, un endroit où les chevaux affectionnent les caresses. Ça dura quelques minutes.

Il fallait qu'elle le rassure, qu'elle le mette en confiance. Car il lui faudrait rentrer et la route allait être longue. Car dans l'état de l'animal il était hors de question de le monter. Ils allaient devoir rentrer à pieds et par les petits chemins pour éviter de rencontrer des véhicules ou des marcheurs.

Elle se positionna au niveau du flan gauche de l'animal gardant une main sur son encolure, puis elle fit un pas. Diamant répondit au mouvement, faisant à son tour un pas. Petit à petit ils partirent d'un pas régulier vers le chemin de la maison.

La jeune femme étant tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne vit pas les trois personnes s'éloigner doucement.

Callie était ébahit par la performance d'Arizona. Ça faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là lorsque la rencontre entre le cheval et la femme se produit. Ils la virent se diriger vers eux au bout de quelques minutes. Alex leurs fit alors signe de se lever et de partir. Callie prit un dernier coup d'œil avant de suivre les deux autres. Une fois à bonne distance elle demanda.

-Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

-Elle va rentrer à pieds en prenant les petits chemins. Elle en a pour plus d'une heure peut être deux vu le cheval. Au moindre bouleversement elle n'aura plus qu'à tout recommencer.

-Il a quoi ce cheval ?

-Il est traumatisé. Il est devenu aveugle dans l'incendie. Normalement dans des conditions comme sa on l'aurait piqué. Mais Arizona voulait essayer. Ils ont passé un accord avec Monsieur Kramer. Si le cheval faisait des progrès il le garderait en vie.

-Il en a fait ?

-Oui, malgré les apparences il en a fait énormément.

Il fallut plus de deux heures, à la jeune femme et au cheval, pour arriver jusqu'à la maison. Les chemins l'avaient obligée à passer par la rivière. Après une demi-heure de persuasion, elle était parvenue à faire traverser le cheval. C'est épuisée qu'elle laissa Diamant dans son boxe.

Elle avança à pas lourds vers la maison. Miranda vint à sa rencontre.

-Te voilà enfin. Viens ma belle, il y a un bon repas qui t'attend.

Arizona se laissa guider vers la cuisine, s'installant sans un mot à table. La fatigue était inscrite sur toutes ses fonctionnalités, entre sa courte nuit et sa longue journée, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'énergie de sa personne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer son repas que tout le monde envahie la cuisine. Ils parlèrent tous en même temps. Arizona les regarda interdite. Bailley chassa tous ce petit monde les accompagnent plus loin, les priant de bien vouloir laisser sa petite demoiselle tranquille. La blonde laissa lourdement tomber sa tête contre la table. Elle n'avait pas vue que Callie présente depuis son entrée se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Ayant peur que sa patronne s'endorme ainsi elle s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle pausa délicatement sa main sur son dos, la faisant se redresser dans la surprise. Les yeux bleus rentrèrent en contact avec les siens. Callie lui offrit un timide sourire.

-Laissez moi vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre. Vous semblez à peine pouvoir tenir debout.

Arizona était bien trop fatiguée pour lutter contre la belle Latina, elle accepta l'offre s'appuyant contre la main restée sur son dos. Callie sourit un peu plus, comprenant la réponse silencieuse de la demoiselle. Elle l'aida à se lever et l'a conduit dans sa chambre. Là, elle l'aida à retirer ses chaussures, sa veste et la fit rentrer dans le lit. Pendant tout le processus Arizona garda les yeux fermés. Elle sombra très vite dans le sommeil. A la vue de l'endormie Callie sourit une fois de plus. Trouvant un peu drôle que leurs rôles se soit inversés. Elle ne put se retenir de déposer un baiser sur le front de la blonde.

« Bonne nuit belle endormie ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Voici donc la suite, je vais malheureusement paspouvoir mettre à jour avant lundi, désolé pour l'attente.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

><p>Au réveil, le corps d'Arizona lui rappela la longue journée qu'elle avait eue la veille. La tension se faisait ressentir dans tous ses muscles. Elle s'étira douloureusement, grommelant sa frustration. C'est de mauvaise humeur, qu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en cuisine avec l'espoir de ne croiser personne. Son souhait fut anéanti lorsqu'elle entendit Miranda chantonner avant même d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle soupira de plus belle. Sans un mot elle s'installa à table se servant un café.<p>

-Bonjour à toi aussi !

-Bonjour ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

-Et bien, je vois que l'humeur est bonne ce matin.

-Excuses moi je suis juste fatiguée.

-Tu seras donc heureuse d'apprendre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller nourrir les chevaux. Callie est en train de s'en charger.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle tout en se levant d'un bon.

Bailley n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la demoiselle était déjà dehors, courant vers les écuries. Miranda alla à sa suite ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait.

Arizona s'arrêta nette devant la porte ouverte des écuries, elle reprit son souffle, se maudissant d'avoir couru lorsqu'elle sentie ses jambes lui brûler. Puis elle entra.

Callie allait nourrir Saphir, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle se tourna vers la nouvelle personne. Elle fut surprise de trouver une Arizona visiblement en colère s'approcher d'elle à grands pas. La blonde lui prit le seau des mains sans ménagement et lui dit d'un ton sec « Dehors ».

Choquée Callie ne fit pas un geste. C'est alors que Miranda arriva.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend. Demanda la petite femme.

-Il me prend que j'ai passé un nombre d'heures incalculables à m'occuper de ses chevaux. Commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Bailley.

-Plus particulièrement de Diamant et qu'il a fallut que deux putain de minutes pour foutre en l'air mon travail.

Elle commençait à trembler, elle ne sut si c'était dû à la colère, à la frustration ou à la douleur.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si personne ne peut s'approcher de ce cheval Miranda ? S'il n'a pas fait de progrès ?

Bailley ne répondit pas, sachant qu'Arizona ne posait la question que pour la forme.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui plus personne ne s'approche de ces chevaux.

-Arizona. Fit doucement Miranda.

-Non, tu n'essayes même pas de discuter ce fait.

Son ton était déterminé et son regard en disait long sur sa pensée. La jeune femme lui reprochait d'avoir laissé Madame Capry s'occuper des chevaux. Elle décida donc de battre en retraite.

-Je suis désolée. Lui dit-elle en partant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Cracha la blonde à la Latina restée sur place.

Callie était choquée par l'attitude de sa patronne. Elle qui croyait que ça allait s'arranger entre elles. Elle ravala sa déception et fit son chemin vers la sortie. Avant de quitter définitivement les lieux, elle fit volte face. Arizona se dirigeait alors vers le box de Diamant.

-Je voulais juste vous aider. Je pensais que vous seriez fatiguée de votre journée d'hier. Je voulais juste vous soulager un peu. C'était un accident. Bailley et moi savons comment se comporter avec les chevaux, pas Madame Capry. Si vous aviez prit le temps de lui parler, peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de vous. Elle ne serait sans doute jamais venue voir les chevaux. Et tous ça, ne serait jamais arrivé.

Arizona s'était tournée lorsque la voix de la brune s'était élevée. Callie était sûre que si un regard pouvait tuer, à ce moment là, elle serait étendue sur le sol.

-Bordel ! T'es quoi ? Ma bonne conscience ? Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale. Tu ne me connais pas.

Callie savait qu'elle allait regretter ses actions mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle refusait que ça se passe comme cela, qu'elle régresse dans sa relation avec cette femme.

-Pas besoin de bien vous connaitre pour vous cerner. Vous êtes une fille de bonne famille, qui refuse de se plier aux règles. Vous êtes le centre de l'attention de cette famille et ça vous plait. Vous avez peur que cette femme prenne cette place ou celle de votre mère.

Aussitôt que les mots furent sortis, elle les regretta.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, continues c'est très intéressant ! Dit Arizona d'une voix grinçante.

Callie se mordit la langue, l'issue de cette situation était introuvable. Elle chercha les bons mots mais ils ne vinrent pas.

-Ok, je vais continuer pour toi. En temps que fille de bonne famille, pourrie, il faut dire le mot. Je profite de la vie en dépensant les sous de mon papa en alcool et dans le jeu. En plus je suis caractérielle, donc mon bon petit papa cède à tous mes caprices. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance à force d'insister et avec deux ou trois larmes il acceptera de laisser cette femme !

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, fermant les yeux fatiguée par toutes ses conneries. Elle savait que Callie n'y était pour rien, qu'il était injuste de lui parler de la sorte. Mais l'impudence de cette femme, la déstabilisait.

-Calliope, tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences. Jamais. Elles sont souvent trompeuses. Elle le dit calmement, se qui étonna la demoiselle.

-Je suis désolée vraiment. Je n'ai pas à vous parler comme sa. Vous êtes ma patronne et …

-Une fois de plus je ne suis pas ta patronne. Et une chose que j'ai voulu te dire depuis le début, lorsqu'une personne te tutoie, sauf si elle est âgée, renvoie lui la faveur.

Callie était confuse.

-Je ne peux pas, ce serait bizarre.

-Ça n'as pas eut l'air de te déranger l'autre soir chez Adèle. Dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

Callie rougit fortement, ne se souvenant pas vraiment avoir usé du tutoiement avec Arizona.

-C'est une règle Calliope. Certaine personne te tutoies par irrespect, tu n'as pas à les vouvoyer. D'autres le font au contraire pour lever une barrière. C'est une invitation à laquelle tu te dois de répondre.

La brunette hocha la tête se demandant, si l'emploie du tutoiement d'Arizona était de l'irrespect ou une invitation. Sans doute un peu des deux suivant le moment.

-Bon maintenant, sors d'ici et n'y reviens plus.

C'est sans discuter qu'elle quitta cette fois les lieux. Elle était finalement assez satisfaite de cette petite interaction. Cette femme la troublait de plus en plus. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle entendait par le fait que les apparences soient trompeuses. Callie avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur cette femme.

Alex gagna son paris, Arizona n'adressa pas la parole à sa belle-mère. C'est Madame Capry qui au bout de trois jours de stresse alla à sa rencontre. Elle la trouva dehors fumant sur la balustrade du porche. Etant de dos, Arizona ne la vit pas arriver.

-Je suis désolée !

La demoiselle sursauta, surprise. Helena approcha prudemment s'appuyant sur la balustrade. Elle trouva encourageant que sa belle fille n'aie pas encore prit la fuite.

-Je n'aurais pas dut m'approcher de vos chevaux. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Mais je vous ai observée plusieurs fois et ça avait l'air si simple de les toucher en vous voyant faire. J'ai voulu essayer. Je sais aujourd'hui à quel point je me suis trompée. Je vous ai fait perdre beaucoup de temps avec ma bêtise. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Arizona la regarda attentivement, les traits de la femme était tirés, ses yeux fatigués. Elle savait qu'elle était surement à l'origine de son état, soudainement la culpabilité l'inonda. Elle avait beaucoup repensé à ce que Callie lui avait dit. Même si ça la rendait malade de l'admettre, la jeune femme avait surement raison. Elle aurait dû ne serais ce qu'une fois adresser la parole à Madame Capry. Ça ne l'aurait engagé à rien.

Helena retint son souffle, lorsqu'elle sentie les yeux bleus de la demoiselle la scruter avec insistance. Elle était incapable de dire si c'était de la colère, de l'indifférence ou autre chose qu'ils exprimaient. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Arizona se prononce. Ça lui parut une éternité avant que ça n'arrive. Mais elle le fit.

-Il n'y a rien de simple dans ce que je fais. Se sont des années d'expériences et de savoir faire. Je tiens cela de mon grand père, qui le tenait de son père et ainsi de suite. Si c'était aussi simple, on ne me paierait pas pour le faire.

-Je ne voulais pas dévaloriser votre travail. Je vous assure. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que quand vous êtes avec les chevaux, rien ne semble impossible. Ça parait naturel. C'est en fait beau. Je suis tout à fait admirative de votre travail. Encore plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques jours.

Arizona accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête. Elle devait avouer que cette femme ne manquait pas de courage. Mise à part Callie, personne n'était venu lui faire face après l'incident. Même pas son père. Miranda se sentant, un peu coupable de cette situation avait fait profile bas. Mise à par Alex personne n'était vraiment venue la voir ces derniers jours.

-C'est passé maintenant, il est inutile de s'étaler sur le sujet. Mais ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs. Le fait que je vous pardonne ne veut pas dire que je vous accepte.

C'est avec un large sourire qu'elle lui répondit : « Ça va de soit ».

Suite à cette discussion, l'ambiance de la maison c'était allégée. Tout était redevenu comme avant, en mieux même. Arizona s'adoucissait avec Callie. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la promesse qu'elle c'était faite de ne pas s'attacher à la jeune femme. Il faut dire que cette dernière se donnait du mal pour parvenir à attirer l'attention de sa patronne. Ayant remarqué que lui dire le fond de sa penser sans trop de ménagement portait ces fruits avec cette femme, elle n'hésitait plus à lui parler comme à son égale. Bien que parfois le ton montait ça se finissait généralement bien.

Alex était plus qu'heureux de la tournure des événements. Suite à l'incident avec Diamant, Arizona avait eut plus de travail et avait donc moins eu le temps d'aller jouer. Surtout qu'avec sa nouvelle règle interdisant à toute personne de s'occuper des chevaux, il fallait qu'elle soit présente tous les matins chez elle. Ce qui la forçait à écourter ces parties. Il n'était pas rare que fatiguée elle préférait aller se détendre chez Adèle plus tôt que d'aller jouer. Si sa continuait ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas partir aussi vite que prévu. Ce qui lui laisserait le temps de se rapprocher de la belle Latina. Le jeune homme avait bien vue comment la demoiselle était parvenue petit à petit à faire tomber les barrières de la blonde. Celle-ci était de moins en moins réticente à son égare. Il avait même surpris des échanges de sourires entre les deux femmes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler à Callie.

Un évènement des plus attendu précipita son plan.

Ça allait faire plus d'une semaine que Madame Capry avait parlé à Arizona. Elle était plus que ravis de cette discussion. Ça avait été la première fois que la jeune fille lui adressait la parole et depuis il lui semblait qu'elle l'évitait un peu moins. Encourager par cette nouvelle situation, elle décida de partir à la conquête de la petite ville. Helena était une femme timide et peu aventureuse. Elle n'était jamais allée en ville jusqu'à ce jour, trop préoccupée par ses écrits et par sa relation houleuse avec sa belle fille, elle était restée dans la propriété de son futur époux. Elle se sentie une envie de découvrir les lieux. Elle invita Callie à l'accompagner. Celle-ci n'ayant pas non plus vue beaucoup des lieux, mise à part le bar d'Adèle elle accepta avec enthousiasme.

Elles partirent vers les dix sept heures. N'ayant personne à la maison à ce moment là, Helena laissa un mot sur la table prévenant Miranda qu'elle avait prit la voiture et que Callie était en sa compagnie.

Les deux femmes laissèrent leur voiture à l'entrée de la ville, elles remontèrent la rue principale à pied. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Quelques hommes chiquant du tabac sur un banc devant le bar, quelques femmes discutant à la sortie du magasin principal. Callie se souvint de se que lui avait dit Tim. C'était le seul de la ville. Elles y entrèrent, saluant le patron, qui resta les regarder d'un air peu sympathique. Si Callie le remarqua, Helena, elle, semblait n'y porter aucune attention. Il fallut plus d'une demi heure aux deux femmes pour faire le tour du magasin, non pas qu'il soit si grand mais Madame Capry recherchait du papier et cette femme était très exigeante sur ses fournitures de travail. Une fois les emplettes faites, elles retournèrent tranquillement à la voiture. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Callie l'ambiance de cette ville la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Une fois en voiture Helena la regarda avec un grand sourire.

-J'aimerai beaucoup voir ce lieu où Arizona va souvent.

-Chez Adèle ?

-Oui, vous pourriez m'indiquer la route ?

-Bien sûre !

Dix minutes plus tard elles se retrouvèrent devant le fameux bar. Adèle les accueillit chaleureusement.

-Vous êtes donc Madame Capry ! Je vais vous mentir en vous disant qu'Arizona m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Elles rirent toutes les trois. Après avoir but deux verres et discuter de tout et de rien avec la patronne, elles décidèrent de prendre le chemin du retour. Dehors il faisait entre chien et loup, Helena ronchonna un peu. Elle n'était pas une grande conductrice et aurait préféré rentrer avant que la nuit commence à tomber.

Elles marchaient vers la voiture lorsqu'elles virent quatre hommes s'approcher d'elles. Ils portaient de grandes tuniques blanches, tombant jusqu'à leurs chaussures et un masque de la même couleur. Les femmes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà deux d'entre eux empoignèrent Callie sans ménagement, elle cria de douleur et d'effroi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez là ! Cria Helena.

L'un des hommes lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de la gifler au visage, la projetant violement au sol. Ponctué d'un : « Fermes la salope ! »

Callie se débattue autant qu'elle le put mais elle fut vite maitrisé, par quelques coups visant son visage. Ils la jetèrent dans le coffre de leur voiture, avant de partir en trombe. Callie crut entendre des coups de feux mais elle en n'était pas sûre. Les larmes inondèrent son visage, la peur paralysait son corps. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle. Elle savait qui ils étaient du moins ce qu'ils représentaient. Un des gangs les plus dangereux, présent sur tout le pays, le _Ku Klux Klan._


	11. Chapter 11

Ce chapitre est un peu violent au début , mais c'est promis la fin est plus tendre.

Un grand merci pour les messages laissé, sa fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>Arizona rentra d'une longue balade avec Saphir, c'est fatiguée qu'elle s'installa dans le fauteuil du porche. Elle scruta l'horizon observant avec émerveillement le couché de soleil. Elle fut coupée de sa rêverie par Bailley.<p>

-J'ai trouvé ça, je suppose que c'est pour toi ! dit elle en lui tendant le mot que madame Capry avait laissé. Arizona le lue rapidement, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-Qu'elle est partie avec Callie faire un tour en ville. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elles sont parties ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je suis rentrée du jardin il y a deux heures, le mot était déjà là.

Arizona avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle se tut ne voulant pas inquiéter Miranda inutilement.

-Je suppose qu'elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Madame Capry se releva difficilement, elle eut des vertiges lorsqu'elle se redressa. Une main la soutint avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre. C'était Adèle, elle tenait madame d'une main et un fusil dans l'autre.

-Les chiens ! dit-elle amèrement.

-Une chose est sûre, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire ! Je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur.

-Non, Callie.

-Mes gars sont déjà partis. Ils vont prévenir Alex et Tim et commencer à la chercher. Avec un peu de chance ses abrutis ne vont pas changer leurs habitudes.

Helena était confuse, voyant son expression Adèle lui expliqua.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive. Ils ont trois lieux de prédilections pour amener leurs victimes. Callie étant une femme, ils n'iront pas jusqu'au bout.

Madame Capry n'osa pas demander jusqu'au bout de quoi. Toute cette situation la dépassait.

Callie sentit que la voiture s'arrêtait, elle essuya ses larmes, essayant au mieux de retrouver un peu son calme. Il lui faudrait avoir l'esprit clair. Car sa seule chance de leurs échapper, était le moment où ils ouvriraient le coffre. N'étant pas attachée, elle avait une faible chance d'y parvenir. Elle entendit les pas se diriger vers elle. Elle prit appuie avec ses pieds contre la paroi de métal prête à bondir au moment opportun. Le reste se passa si rapidement que la jeune femme ne saurait dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. Une chose était sûre c'est que ça ne devait pas être leur première fois. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle oppose une résistance. A peine son mouvement fait qu'elle fut plaquée contre la paroi métallique par deux paires de mains. Tandis qu'une autre lui ligotait fermement les mains. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais se retint de crier. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir !

Ils la tirèrent sans ménagement, jusqu'à un grand chêne. Puis ils firent passer la longue corde par-dessus une branche, avant de tirer dessus. Callie sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, la corde tirait sur ses poignets, son corps se balançait légèrement dans le vide.

-Les gens comme toi, on n'en veut pas. On a assez de tous ses négros. Une chose est certaine c'est qu'on va te faire passer l'envie de rester. Les mots de cet homme lui donnaient la nausée. Elle ne répondit rien. Son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'elle sentit le premier coup fouetter son dos. Elle fit de son mieux pour contenir son cri de douleur. Elle savait que c'était que le premier d'une série.

Le temps passait et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Madame ou de Callie. Arizona commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle fut soulagée de voir arriver la voiture remonter la route vers la maison.

-Enfin les voilà !

-Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu t'inquiètes pour ces dames. Plaisanta Miranda.

La demoiselle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Son ainée sourie largement au comportement de sa jeune patronne. Son sourire tomba bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Madame descendre en pleures de la voiture, Teddy au volant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Commença Arizona tout en s'approchant du véhicule. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le bleu qui commençait à se former sur le visage de sa belle mère.

-Ils ont prit Callie. Réussit-elle à dire.

-Quoi ? Arizona se tourna vers Teddy comprenant qu'Helena n'était pas en mesure de répondre à ses questions.

-Alex, Tim et les fils d'Adèle sont partis à sa recherche.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois quart d'heure à peut près. Je sais à quoi tu penses et il en est hors de question. Ils vont la retrouver. Toi tu restes ici avec nous. Elle risque d'avoir besoin de tes services lorsqu'ils vont la ramener. Et Madame Capry a besoin maintenant. Là bas tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses.

Arizona soupira, mais elle savait que son amie avait raison. Elle se tourna vers sa belle mère lui prit la main, puis elle la conduite jusqu'au salon. Encore choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé, la dame n'opposa aucune résistance et ne se posa aucune question. Elle se laissa simplement guider. Arizona la fit s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils et examina attentivement la joue meurtrie d'Helena.

-Je vais mettre une crème sur votre joue pour qu'elle ne bleuisse pas de trop. Elle le fit dans le plus grand silence. Les deux femmes étaient trop préoccupées par le sort de la Latina, pour pouvoir penser à autre chose.

-Vous avez mal quelque par d'autre ?

-Au ventre mais sa va aller.

Arizona hocha la tête, elle considéra la femme devant elle, un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Vous avez peut être des traits communs avec la famille Robbins après tout ! Lui dit-elle calmement.

Helena ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux dires de la jeune femme.

Alex et Tim avaient déjà parcourut plusieurs kilomètres. Ils avaient vérifié le bois des Smith, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Callie là bas. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers le terrain de Brad Hunt. Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la voiture. Alex au volant, scrutait rigoureusement l'horizon. La nuit tombante ne facilitait pas leurs recherches. Le jeune homme accéléra lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sous la branche du grand chêne.

-C'est elle ! Cria Timothy.

Après avoir arrêté la voiture, ils ont courut vers l'arbre.

Callie ne sentait plus ses mains, la brulure de ses poignets devenait insupportable. Elle parvenait encore à relativement bien ignorer celle de son dos, notamment grâce à la petite brise qui soufflait. Elle était incapable de dire combien de coups ces hommes lui avait administrés. Elle était fière de ne pas avoir céder, retenant ses larmes et ses cris. Mais le désespoir commençait à prendre le dessus. Ça allait faire un moment qu'elle était pendue à cet arbre. Peu à peu son esprit dériva. Elle n'entendit pas la voiture s'approcher. Deux voix lui sont parvenus mais c'était encore flou. Son esprit redevint clair lorsqu'elle sentit des mains la soulever légèrement par la taille. Elle commença à se débattre.

-Callie. Callie, calmez vous. C'est moi. Alex. Tim essaye de vous détacher. Il ne faut pas que vous bougiez. Tout va bien se passer. Je vous le promets.

Elle parvint à se calmer. La tension de ses poignets s'allégea, son corps tomba mollement sur le sol, la chute fut atténuée par Alex. Il évita autant qu'il le put de toucher au dos meurtrit de la jeune femme. Timothy descendit de l'arbre où il était monté pour détacher les liens, puis ils l'a portèrent dans la voiture. Prenant toutes les précautions nécessaire pour le bien être de Callie.

Arizona faisait les cents pas, sous les regards nerveux des trois autres femmes.

-Je devrais peut être y aller.

-Pas question ! Une disparue est largement suffisant. Gronda Miranda.

Enfin le bruit d'un moteur leur parvint. Elles ont couru à l'extérieur. Alex aida Callie à sortir de la voiture, suivit de près par Tim. L'état de la jeune femme ne laissait aucun doute sur le traitement qu'elle avait subit.

-Teddy conduit Madame Capry à l'intérieur. Ordonna Arizona, voyant la femme prête à éclater en sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas que Callie se sente plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle savait que de trop fortes réactions pourraient blesser la jeune femme. Teddy ne posa aucune question, elle s'exécuta.

-Miranda prépares ce qu'il faut et montes le dans sa chambre.

Callie vit Arizona les attendant de pied ferme sur le porche. Elle baissa la tête à la vue de la blonde. Elle ne devait pas craquer, se montrer forte. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentie une douce main sur son visage, elle leva la tête doucement. Arizona scruta minutieusement son visage, elle semblait évaluer l'étendu des blessures. Elle lui sourit tristement.

-Ça va aller Calliope. Dit-elle simplement. Mais cela suffit à Callie. Jusque là elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'elle avait été libérée de ses liens. Son esprit était encore confus.

-Aidez la à aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Après vous irez chez Adèle la prévenir que Callie est sauve et essayer d'en savoir plus sur les bâtards qui ont fait ça.

Ils obéirent, ne se formalisant pas des ordres donnés par la jeune femme. Ils la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer de tels actes. Et ils étaient plus qu'heureux de pouvoir l'aider.

Miranda était déjà dans la chambre lorsque Callie arriva. Elle l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, puis elle la fit s'allonger sur le ventre gardant le dos à l'air.

-Arizona va s'occuper de ton dos. Elle finit de préparer la crème.

Le calme de Callie déconcertait Miranda, elle se demanda si la jeune femme était consciente. L'entrer d'Arizona la sortie de ses pensées. Mal à l'aise elle laissa la place à sa cadette.

Arizona s'agenouilla aux côtés de Callie, faisant face à son visage. Elle dégagea délicatement les quelques mèches qui le recouvraient.

-Je vais nettoyer les plaies de ton dos et y mettre une préparation qui va atténuer la douleur et aider à cicatriser plus vite. Je ne vais pas te cacher que ça ne va pas être agréable.

Callie soupira mais ne dit rien.

-Ok, je vais commencer. Tu me dis si tu as besoin de faire une pause.

Trois balafres striaient son dos. Elle les nettoya avec de l'eau tiède, le faisant avec beaucoup de douceur. Callie ferma les yeux serrant les poings. Le remarquant Arizona demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui.

C'était le premier mot qu'elle dit depuis son agression.

-Ok je vais m'occuper de tes poignets pendant que ton dos sèche.

Elle prit délicatement le poignet droit de Callie. La peau était brûlée par la corde. Avec beaucoup de précaution Arizona y mit de la crème et le banda, elle fit de même pour le second poignet sous le regard attentif de Callie. Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de la blonde, elle sentait la douceur et le réconfort à travers tous ses gestes. Callie sentit que ses barrières commençaient peu à peu à s'effondrer, elle allait craquer à tout moment elle le sentait. Lorsqu'Arizona lui demanda si ça allait, elle hocha simplement la tête.

Le silence et le calme de Callie, préoccupait Arizona. Elle sentait que la Latina se retenait, sans doute ne se sentait elle pas encore assez en sécurité pour lâcher prise.

-Je vais mettre la pommade sur le dos. Ça va te bruler pendant un quart d'heure, vingt minutes. Mais après tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Elle appliqua sa préparation. Très vite Callie sentit la brûlure de son dos décupler.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Je sais, ça va passer. Je te le promets.

La douleur devint insupportable. Callie se redressa.

-Enlèves ça, s'il te plait.

Le ton employé par la jeune femme brisa le cœur de la blonde.

-Je ne peux pas, il faut que ça fasse son effet.

Callie essaya de passer elle-même sa main dans le dos, mais son geste fut stoppé par Arizona. Celle-ci lui prit les mains prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur les poignets elle les garda entre les siennes.

-Il faut que tu tiennes bon Calliope. Après tu ne sentiras plus les plaies. Je te le promets.

-Je n'y arriverai pas. C'est trop.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de la belle. Arizona s'avança doucement, gardant toujours une emprise sur les mains de la demoiselle. Elle voulait plus que tout réconforter Callie. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brunette absorbant de ses lèvres les goutes salées, elle fit de même pour l'autre joue. Puis elle s'allongea, se mettant sur le côté. Callie fit de même, maintenant le drap sur sa poitrine nue.

- Fermes les yeux.

Elle le fit, elle était étonnée de la confiance qu'elle avait en cette femme. La douce voie d'Arizona s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce, en même temps que sa main se posa sur l'épaule dénudée de Callie.

-Concentres toi sur ma main, ne pense qu'aux endroits qu'elle te touche.

En disant cela, elle déplaça doucement sa main la faisant descendre sur le bras droit avant de remonter à l'épaule, puis elle passa au second bras.

Callie oublia la douleur de son dos sous les caresses d'Arizona. Elle ne se concentra que sur le doux touché de la demoiselle. Elle fut surprise des sensations que ça lui procuraient. Elle se retint d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main descendre sur sa hanche.

Arizona ne put se retenir de laisser sa main explorer le corps de la Latina. Elle le fit innocemment, la douceur de la peau de cette femme l'enivrait. Elle observa étroitement ses réactions, prête à arrêter à tout moment. Voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la demoiselle elle continua. Ses doigts poussèrent légèrement le drap, pour se poser sur le ventre de la femme, elle y dessina des dessins aléatoires. Arizona décida de ne pas tenter le diable et évita de trop descendre. Elle remonta doucement sa main, mais garda la poitrine généreuse de la demoiselle couverte et vierge de son touché. Sa main alla sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle le parcourra de ses doigts, passant sur son front, ses tempes, ses pommettes, descendant jusqu'au menton avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Elle retira complètement ses mains du corps de Callie. Celle-ci allait ouvrir les yeux, frustrée de la perte de contact. La douleur de son dos était loin dans son esprit, elle ne pensait qu'au touché électrisant d'Arizona. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit le corps de la blonde se rapprocher davantage du sien. Bientôt un souffle chaud se propagea dans son cou, un frisson de plaisir parcourut son corps. Le souffle s'y attarda un peu avant de remontant sur sa joue. Il s'arrêta bientôt sur ses lèvres.

Arizona savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais sa raison fut totalement étouffer par son désir d'embrasser cette femme. Elle savait que c'était mal, que c'était profiter d'une situation de faiblesse de cette magnifique femme couchée à moitié nue à ses côtés. Elle ne put s'aider et laissa son corps répondre à son désir. Avec une extrême douceur elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Callie. Ça ne dura que deux petites secondes, avant qu'elle ne se recule.

Callie ouvrit les yeux stupéfaite. Elle vit le regard perçant d'Arizona la scruter, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Tout ce qu'elle réussie à dire fut : « Encore, s'il te plait ! ».


	12. Chapter 12

Un chapitre qui ma donné du fil à retourdre !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Callie se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, elle fut surprise de trouver Arizona endormit à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours ses mains dans les siennes. La tendresse que lui avait donnée la jeune femme, l'avait étonnée. Elle était parvenue à lui faire oublier pendant quelques minutes la violence qu'elle avait subit.<p>

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent clairement en mémoire. Ces hommes l'avaient traité comme un animal. Les insultes résonnaient dans sa tête, tout comme le bruit sifflant des coups sur son dos. Elle eut un frisson d'effrois, ses mains se mirent à trembler, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

-Calliope. Souffla Arizona tout en la tirant vers elle.

Callie enfouie son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, y déversant ses larmes. Arizona entoura Callie de ses bras prenant garde de ne pas toucher les meurtrissures de son dos. Elle déposa un baiser dans la chevelure sombre de la jeune femme.

-Je suis…désolée… Dit Callie entre deux sanglots.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Se sont à ses hommes de faire des excuses, pas à toi.

-Je cause des ennuies… Vous n'avez pas à rester avec moi.

En disant ses mots elle tenta de se reculer, mais Arizona a maintenu son étreinte.

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne fais pas ce que je ne veux pas faire. Si je reste avec toi c'est que je le veux bien. Tout ce que je fais je le veux bien.

Elle berça doucement Callie, attendant que ces pleures se calment et qu'elle s'endorme. Elle la garda un moment ainsi. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais aussi parce que le fait de la tenir dans ses bras lui était agréable.

Non, Arizona ne regrettait pas ses actions envers la Latina. Ni le baisser, ni d'avoir répondu à la demande de la jeune femme. Lorsque Callie lui avait dit : « encore, s'il te plait ». Arizona c'était momentanément figée. Elle ne savait pas si la demoiselle demandait d'être en contact avec elle ou si elle lui demandait de réitérer le baiser. Après une rapide réflexion, elle avait prit les mains de Calllie dans les siennes. Observant attentivement ses réactions, voyant que ça ne suffisait pas pour la demoiselle, elle s'avança et déposa un premier baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre à la commissure de sa bouche avant d'en déposer un dernier sur ses lèvres. Elle lui avait sourit.

Les pensées d'Arizona, se concentrèrent sur ses hommes. Elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Elle attendrait toute fois d'en avoir la confirmation avec son frère. Il lui faudrait trouver un plan pour venger Calliope. Porter plainte ne servirait à rien. Même si le Ku Klux Klan, était devenu illégal depuis quelques années, elle savait que les droits de Calliope étaient limités et que la loi pencherait en faveur de ses hommes. Aussi affreux soit-il. Il faudrait ruser. Heureusement Arizona était bonne à ce petit jeu. Elle pensa à un plan tout en observant étroitement le sommeil de Callie.

Callie se réveilla en milieu de matinée, seule. Elle se leva péniblement, bien que beaucoup moins douloureux, le frottement des vêtements sur son dos était désagréable. Elle descendit en cuisine où se trouvait Miranda.

-Te voilà réveillée ma belle. Comment a été ta nuit ?

-J'ai connu mieux, mais heureusement qu'il y ….

Elle arrêta sa phrase se rendant compte que la présence de sa patronne dans son lit était déplacer, tant pour elle que pour la blonde. Bailley sourit secouant la tête.

-Arizona était plutôt inquiète à ton sujet. Elle m'a demandé d'aller jeter régulièrement un coup d'œil sur ton sommeil après qu'elle t'ait quittée.

Callie afficha un air coupable.

-C'est bon signe tu sais. Ma demoiselle ne se force jamais et ce n'est pas le genre de personne à avoir de la pitié. Je crois qu'elle t'apprécie.

-Je lui ai causé des soucis. Soupira Callie.

Miranda s'assit à ses côtés lui prenant les mains, la forçant à la regarder.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive ici. Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que j'ai vu Arizona soigner les blessures de leurs victimes. Tu n'ais pas responsable de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu es la victime, pas le coupable. Ses hommes ont eut tort et ils ont eut d'autant plus tort de s'être attaqué à toi et à Madame Capry. Il est évident qu'ils ne savaient pas qui vous étiez.

-Comment ça ?

-Les Robbins sont farouchement opposés à ce genre de pratiques. Or Monsieur Robbins est l'homme le plus puissant de cette ville. Il est préférable de ne pas se le mettre à dos, lui ou l'un de ses enfants. Ces hommes ne s'attaquent pas aux personnes ayant un lien quel qu'il soit avec les Robbins. C'est pour sa que cette famille est proche des habitants du quartier noir, les nouveaux arrivant sont systématiquement présenter aux Robbins, souvent par l'intermédiaire d'Adèle.

Callie essaya de comprendre, mais elle ne voyait pas comment le fait de connaitre l'un des Robbins pouvait protéger les personnes. Elle travaillait pour eux et ça n'avait rien changé.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Miranda la regarda malheureusement.

-Tu n'es pas noire, une différence de plus. Tu n'as jamais été vu en compagnie d'Arizona ou de Tim par la communauté blanche. Les gens sont bêtes Callie et ça, ça ne s'explique pas.

Elle soupira, se retenant de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

A cette question April fit son entré.

-Oh mon dieu Callie ! Alex m'a tout raconté. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va !

-Arizona et Timothy sont partit en ville avec Madame Capry. Monsieur Robbins a été mit au courant de la situation. Il leur donne carte blanche pour la suite.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

April et Miranda sourirent largement.

-Que l'imagination de ses enfants à libre court pour la vengeance. Répondit Miranda.

Arizona y avait pensé une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait exposé son plan à Tim et Alex qui l'avaient tout deux approuvés. Elle savait que légalement elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre eux, du moins pour Callie. Elle accompagna donc Madame Capry avec Tim au poste de police. Connaissant le shérif comme étant l'un des membres du gang, ils laissèrent Helena aller de l'avant, pour prendre l'homme au piège.

Helena était nerveuse Tim l'avait rassuré en lui disant que lui et sa sœur serais juste derrière. Elle entra la tête haute dans le bâtiment. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se trouvait derrière le comptoir, le sourire qu'il donna à Helena lui glaça le sang.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-il sarcastiquement.

-Je viens porter plainte.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour agression Monsieur. L'attitude de cet homme l'agaça.

-Shérif ! C'est shérif pas monsieur. Et je ne vois aucune trace d'agression.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Arizona et Timothy firent leur entré. Le shérif sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était rare de voir Arizona en ville autre que chez Joe, c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

-Il y a t'il un problème Helena ? demanda Tim.

-Oui, le shérif refuse de prendre ma plainte.

Celui-ci garda le silence, confus. Arizona s'avança vers lui, un sourire peut rassurant sur les lèvres.

-Hank permet moi de te présenter Madame Capry, la future femme de notre père.

Les couleurs du visage du shérif disparurent. Ravis de son effet la jeune femme continua.

-Figures toi qu'hier soir Madame Capry et son employée se sont fait agresser par des hommes vêtus en blanc, tous masqué. Très courageux !

Il grimaça sachant très bien qu'Arizona savait qu'il en faisait partie.

-Nous sommes donc venu l'accompagner pour déposer une plainte. Mais maintenant je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée. Enfin de le faire ici. Madame Capry est un écrivain très connu, tu sais, il lui faut le meilleur.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en occuper, rassurez vous madame Capry.

Arizona rit.

-Je doute que tu parviennes à te menotter toi-même.

-Arizona, je...je suis vraiment désolé.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de nier les faits.

-Crois moi tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu vas être désolé. La plainte a déjà été déposée, un shérif de la grande ville s'est déplacé pour mener son enquête. A l'heure qu'il est il doit déjà être à Rosyville. Vous vous êtes lourdement planté cette fois Hank.

Un homme entra.

-Bonjours, je suis Paul Halle, Shérif de Newston. Je viens suite à la plainte de Madame Capry contre le shérif Hank Smith, pour agression et pour avoir couvert les agissements d'un gang grasse à son grade de shérif.

Il menotta l'homme et l'amena avec lui après avoir posé plusieurs questions à Helena.

-Je crains que ce ne soit mauvais pour vous monsieur Smith, vous avez perdu votre montre sur les lieux de l'agression et il y a plusieurs témoins.

-Que des nègres ça ne compte pas.

-A votre place je me tairais, vous n'arrangez pas votre situation. Conseilla le shérif Halle.

-Madame Capry, je suis navré de ne pouvoir en faire davantage pour vous venir en aide. Nous allons interroger cet homme pour découvrir qui sont ses complices, mais sans d'autre preuve nous ne pourrons pas grand-chose.

-Je comprends.

-Mes amitiés à votre père et à votre fiancé Madame.

Elle le salua poliment. Le père d'Helena était un ancien politicien du Montana. Les relations de son père lui furent utiles. Elle savait qu'Arizona aurait mit un plan pour faire payer à ses hommes ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Callie. Elle avait donc attendu que sa belle fille expose son idée pour appeler son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu de temps à faire intervenir l'un des shérifs les plus respecté de Newston.

Ils regardèrent la voiture du Shérif quitter la ville, Hank Smith à son bord. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à regarder la scène, ce qui arrangeait bien Arizona. Elle sourit à son frère l'invitant à la suivre. Tim s'exécuta admiratif. Ils se rendirent au magasin de Tom Stone. L'homme les regarda entrer. Il savait que Hank c'était fait arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt. L'arrivée de la fratrie dans son magasin lui fit peur. Il reconnu la femme derrière eux.

-Bonjour Tom. Dit chaleureusement Tim.

-Bonjour Timothy, Arizona, Madame.

La dame hocha la tête, mais Arizona resta le regarder froidement. La nervosité de l'homme était palpable. Il savait que la personne la plus inquiétante était Arizona. Elle finit par rompre le regard, maintenant sûre de la culpabilité du commerçant.

-Tom, je crois qu'il faut qu'Arizona et moi te présentions Helena Capry, notre belle mère.

Il s'éclaircie la voix, clairement surpris.

-Enchanter Madame. Parvint- il à dire.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Railla Arizona.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme.

-Comme je ne doute pas que tu saches pourquoi nous sommes ici, ou pourquoi Hank vient de se faire arrêter.

-Heu, je n'en sais rien je t'assure.

-Bien sûr. Je vais être bien claire, s'il arrive quoi que se soit à cette femme ou à la personne qui l'accompagnait …

-Arizona, je t'assure que …

-Que quoi ? cria-t-elle.

A ce stade toute la clientèle, regardait la scène.

-On ne savait pas, je te le jure, on ne savait pas que c'était des personnes que tu connaissais.

Arizona regarda son frère, Timothy sentit que le calme de sa sœur allait céder. Il fit un pas en avant près à intervenir en cas de besoin.

-Parce que tu trouves ça normal de faire subir ce genre de traitement à quelqu'un ?

-Ils ne sont pas comme nous.

Le poing d'Arizona partit en avant stopper par son frère.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine Ari. Laisses tomber.

Il la poussa vers la sortie, mais avant de quitter les lieux il se souvint de l'idée originelle de sa sœur.

-Tom, tu annules toute les commandes au nom de Robbins et pour la scierie. Nous ne traitons pas avec des personnes qui ont des valeurs comme les tiennes.

Après quoi ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils savaient que le troisième homme était le fils de Tom, mais l'identité du quatrième leur était encore inconnu.

-Helena vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Dit Tim à la femme assise à ses côtés.

-Merci. Mais c'est le moins que je pouvais faire. Ces barbares ne méritent que ce qu'ils ont eu.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Grogna Arizona à l'arrière.

-C'est plus que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer et tu le sais.

-Ils recommenceront.

-Arizona, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas grand-chose contre l'ignorance de ces personnes. Vous et votre famille faites déjà votre maximum.

La jeune femme offrit un sourire de reconnaissance à la femme devant elle, mais sa frustration restait la même. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent alors que Madame et Tim allèrent au salon exposer leur escapade aux autres, Arizona monta s'isoler dans sa pièce.

Tout le monde était ravis de la tournure des évènements. Il était rare que de tels agissements soient punis. Callie se sentit soulagée, même si la justice ne reconnaissait pas leur actes à son égare, comme étant criminel, les gens avec qui elle vivait, pour qui elle travaillait le faisait. Ils s'étaient battus pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, allé trouver Arizona et la remercier.

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées Timothy lui dit.

-Allez y. Elle ne vous dira rien, pas aujourd'hui.

Elle alla donc vers les écuries. Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle, la trappe était ouverte. Elle appela la jeune femme mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle monta doucement à l'échelle, appelant la demoiselle à chaque nouvelle étape. C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

L'espace était divisé en deux par un grand paravent. Du côté où se trouvait Callie, il y avait un grand bureau jonché de papiers et de livres, une grande bibliothèque se trouvait contre le mur. Sur le mur opposé était accrochée une carte des Etats-Unis sur laquelle se trouvaient des notes. Il y avait également des photos un peu partout. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un gros fauteuil, avoisiné à une petite table sur laquelle, étaient posé une bouteille et des verres. Le tout était assez désordonné. Callie s'avança.

-Arizona, tu es là ?

Elle s'avança un peu plus, entendant des mouvements de l'autre côté du paravent. De là où elle était elle apercevait le bout de ce qui semblait être un lit. Callie arrêta son avancé lorsqu'elle vit Arizona marcher vers elle. La demoiselle ne parut pas plus surprise que ça. Elle semblait fatiguée.

-Je suis désolée, tu dormais ?

-J'essayais.

Elle prit la bouteille et servit deux verres de scotch en tendant un à Callie. Un peu confuse, elle l'accepta. Le calme de sa patronne la mettait presque mal à l'aise. Arizona but son verre cul sec, il parut maintenant évident que ce ne devait pas être son premier de la journée.

-Heu, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Pas de quoi. Sa voix était lasse, ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées.

-Si, en fait il y a vraiment de quoi. Savoir que les personnes qui m'emplois, me prennent en considération et me protègent, est quelque chose d'énorme. De presque irréaliste pour une fille comme moi.

Arizona soupira, baissant les yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur les poignets de Callie. Elle grimaça en voyant la couleur qu'avaient prit les bandes. Sans un mot elle prit le bras de la Latina et la tira vers le lit. Pendant que Callie examinait les lieux Arizona attrapa de nouvelles bandes et de la pommade dans une armoire. Elle nettoya les plaies, remit de la crème et banda le tout. La brunette ne détacha pas son regard de la jeune femme pendant le processus.

-Il faudra le refaire ce soir. Comment est ton dos ?

-Etonnement bien.

La blonde lui sourit timidement.

-On fait la fête chez Adèle ce soir. Tu serais partante ?

Callie lui sourit largement.

-Oui.

-Bien. Répondit Arizona en se laissant tomber sur le lit s'y allongeant. Elle aspirait pour le moment qu'à une chose, dormir. Elle ferma les yeux, ne les ouvrant pas lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Callie, se poser à ses côtés. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque la Latina posa sa main sur la sienne, le sommeil la rattrapa bien vite. Sa dernière pensé fut qu'elle devrait à tout prit prendre ses distances avec cette femme. Elle devenait dangereusement proche et attrayante.


	13. Chapter 13

Un chapitre où les rapports deviennent un peu plus audacieux.^^

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

><p>Callie attendit d'être sûre qu'Arizona soit endormie pour partir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le faisait mais elle en sentit la nécessité. Elle prit un dernier aperçu de la belle blonde avant de quitter les lieux.<p>

Alex attendait patiemment le retour de la jeune femme, pour lui parler. Lorsqu'il la vit sortir des écuries, il alla à sa rencontre.

-Callie.

La brunette se tourna vers lui.

-Si vous cherchez Arizona elle dort.

-Non, c'est toi que je cherchais. J'aimerais te parler.

La demande du jeune homme la surpris autant que son subit emploi du tutoiement.

-Ok, je t'écoute.

Alex sourit.

-Arizona, t'a fait la leçon. Aucun manque de respect, rassures toi.

Elle inclina la tête, lui indiquant que ça lui convenait.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'un de mes sauveurs. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comment vas ton dos ?

-Aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances.

-Bien, très bien.

Il fit quelque pas vers un banc sous un arbre, invitant la jeune femme à le suivre. Ils s'y installèrent.

-J'aurais un service à te demander. J'ai remarqué qu'Arizona commence à t'apprécier. J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur elle.

Callie était confuse.

-Elle compte partir. Je veux l'en empêcher.

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme finit par hausser les épaules.

-C'est son droit, elle est adulte.

-Non elle part pour de mauvaises raisons, sans autre but que la fuite.

-Comme sa mère, c'est ça qui te chiffonne ?

-Non, absolument pas comme sa mère. Elle ne ferait jamais ça. Il le dit fermement.

Callie sursauta surprise par le ton employé par le jeune homme. Alex comprit que la demoiselle n'avait certainement pas connaissance de toute l'histoire.

-Je suis désolé, il est évident que tu n'en sais pas beaucoup sur le départ de Barbara.

-J'en sais ce que Miranda m'en a dit. Qu'elle est partie suite à un accident de voiture.

Il hocha la tête.

-Peu importe, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de cette histoire. En tout cas elle ne partira pas comme ça. Elle est en train de mettre de l'argent de côté. Lorsqu'elle en aura assez, elle mettra les voiles.

-Et qu'est ce que je peux faire exactement ?

-Etre attentive, me prévenir si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de savoir si quelque chose va ou non avec elle.

-Je crois au contraire que tu es la mieux placée. Ton regard est bien plus objectif que le notre.

Il fit une pause, attendant que Callie traite sa demande.

-Ok je le ferais.

-Parfait. Personne d'autre que toi et moi n'est au courant. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

-D'accord.

Son plan se m'était doucement en place.

-Oh, j'allais oublier, tu es au courant que l'on va tous chez Adèle ce soir ?

-Oui Arizona m'en a parlé.

Alex fut agréablement surpris.

-Bien, April voulait que je te parle de quelque chose, au sujet d'Arizona. Euh… Comment dire… Elle est une charmeuse de demoiselles.

Callie rit à l'expression.

-Je sais. Finit-elle par dire.

-Tu sais ?

-Oui. Je l'ai vu avec cette chanteuse. Le dernier mot sorti avec plus d'amertume qu'elle ne le voulut ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

-La façon dont elles se regardaient ne laissait pas de place au doute.

-Oui, elle a un faible pour les chanteuses. Laissa-t-il échapper.

-Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

-Non, aucun. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le penses. J'ai vécu en ville en Floride et j'ai vu des choses bien plus choquantes que deux femmes ensembles, crois moi.

Alex hocha la tête souriant. Tout cela était parfait, il espérait que Liberty serait présente, ça ferait surement avancer son plan.

Timothy alla réveiller sa sœur, il alla directement vers la partie de la pièce où se trouvait le lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord et poussa doucement l'épaule de sa sœur.

-Debout petite sœur. Il va bientôt être l'heure de partir.

Elle s'étira de tout son long, avant de se frotter vigoureusement les yeux embués par le sommeil.

-Tout le monde est près on attend plus que toi.

-Vous avez cas y aller sans moi. Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Adèle t'attends de pieds ferme et d'après ce que je sais une certaine Liberty fait son show ce soir.

Cette nouvelle lui valut un sourire. Tim savait que cette femme, plaisait à sa sœur.

-Ok, je me change et j'arrive.

-Ne tarde pas trop, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Leur virée chez Adèle n'était pas que pour le plaisir. Ils craignaient que leurs actions de la matinée, ne se répercutent sur le quartier noir. La présence de la fratrie chez Adèle était leur sécurité. Il n'y aurait aucune attaque t'en qu'ils seraient là.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient en route pour le bar.

Il y avait un monde fou chez Adèle. Tous étaient là pour fêter le départ de leur non regretté shérif. La fratrie Robbins était à l'honneur. Les verres pleuvaient et très vite l'ambiance devint légère.

C'est Liberty qui régalait les oreilles des clients de sa voix sensuelle. Arizona qui avait besoin de distraire son esprit d'une certaine brunette, vit la présence de la chanteuse comme une aubaine. Un verre dans chaque main elle se dirigea vers la petite scène, offrant un sourire enjôleur à la demoiselle. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour, comprenant l'invitation. Elle conclut sa chanson, ne porta que peu d'attention aux applaudissements du public avant de se rendre aux côtés de la blonde.

-Puis-je me joindre à l'héroïne de cette misérable ville ?

En réponse, Arizona lui tendis un des verres, avant de la saisir par la taille de sa main nouvellement libre. Callie observa la scène, elle sentit une vague de jalousie l'immerger. Elle détourna le regard essayant de calmer ce sentiment désagréable mais la discussion d'Adèle et Alex ne l'aidait pas.

-Elles vont enfin conclure, depuis le temps que Liberty lui court après.

-Je te parie cinq dollars qu'elles ne finissent pas la soirée ensemble.

-Je suis patronne de bar Karev, je connais les gens, je les observe et les cernes. Ces deux petites vont finir ensemble. Pari tenu.

Alex lui sourit, il regarda discrètement Callie, qui semblait assez contrariée. Il vit une once d'espoir traverser le visage de la jeune femme. Callie ne voulait en aucun cas qu'Arizona puisse monter avec cette femme. Même si elle ne voulait pas avouer les raisons de cela elle ferait tout se qui est en son pouvoir pour la retenir. Il lui vint soudainement une idée. Elle traversa la foule, à la recherche du pianiste.

Arizona était d'humeur câline. Elle chuchota ses intentions à la belle demoiselle dans ses bras. Celle-ci rougit légèrement avant d'acquiescer avec un air coquin. La blonde resserra son étreinte sur la chanteuse, toute en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle fut arrêtée nette dans son dessein, lorsqu'une voix chaude et puissante s'éleva dans la salle. Elle se tourna vers sa source. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle prit la vue de la Latina sur la scène.

Callie fut nerveuse, lorsque le pianiste entonna les premières notes, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa voix. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle chantait bien. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait en public. Elle espérait que les dires de sa mère n'étaient pas dû à cet amour maternel qui rend parfois aveugle ou en l'occurrence sourd. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lorsque la bonne note vint elle laissa sa voix opérer. L'exercice lui fut plus facile que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Son corps ondulait au rythme de la musique. Son regard croisa au hasard celui de la blonde.

Arizona ne put quitter Callie des yeux, magnifique était le terme que la demoiselle se répétait. Liberty, comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle essaya dans un premier temps de retrouver l'attention de sa belle, mais se fut vint. Elle finit par abandonner, allant vers le bar, une moue dessinée sur le visage. Elle commanda un verre, s'installant près d'Alex.

Celui-ci était sidéré, tant par le talent de Callie que par son audace. Il sourit en songeant que c'est lui-même qui lui avait donné l'information. Une chose était sur, Arizona était loin d'être indifférente et suite à ce show, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à la brunette.

Le rythme de la musique ralentit pour finir par prendre fin, c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que Calie quitta la scène. Arizona alla à sa rencontre.

-Calliope, c'était…woaw ! Je ne savais pas que tu chantais !

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi ! Dit-elle tout sourire.

-Je te l'accorde ! Mais je sais que ton poison est la téquila ! Je t'offre un verre. Affirma-t-elle.

Heureuse de sa victoire Callie la suivit jusqu'au bar. Elles burent deux trois verres tout en badinant. Alex, April, Teddy et Tim vinrent ce joindre à elles. Liberty évincée du tableau s'était consolée dans les bras d'une autre femme. Bien qu'un peut amère, elle céda la victoire à Callie. Elle salua le groupe tout en montant accompagnée, dans une chambre. Arizona la regarda avancer, regrettant un peu de l'avoir délaissée. Elle sentait que cette soirée, n'allait pas dans le sens qu'elle aurait voulut. Au lieu de prendre ses distances avec Callie, elle tombait un peu plus pour la demoiselle. Elle soupira buvant son verre cul sec.

Callie vit la façon dont Arizona avait regardé Liberty. Elle crut voir une once de jalousie. Elle se sentit un peu mal de s'être immiscée entre elles. Quoi qu'après tout elle n'avait rien fait de particulier. Chanter n'est pas un crime. C'est une chose anodine. Chose qui attirait sa patronne. A qui mentait-elle ? Il était évident qu'Arizona lui plaisait. Une femme lui plaisait. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que tout cela entrainait. Pour faire taire toutes ses pensées angoissantes elle but son verre. Elle alla se faire resservir au bar. Adèle lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Et bien ma petite demoiselle. Tu nous as donné un beau spectacle. Tu es la bienvenue sur scène quand tu veux. Malgré que tu m'as fait perdre cinq dollars.

-Merci, je dois avouée que ça ma bien plus. Répondit-elle choisissant d'ignorer la dernière remarque.

Adèle lui sourit de plus belle, cette jeune fille lui plaisait bien. Elle avait du caractère.

La soirée se poursuivit tard dans la nuit avant que tout le petit groupe ne décide d'aller se coucher. Les autres étant en couple, Callie et Arizona se trouvèrent une fois encore dans la même chambre. Toutes deux ivres, elles s'installèrent au lit. Callie resta sur le côté, bien que l'alcool ait anesthésié la douleur de son dos, elle resta sur le côté se sentant plus confortable. Arizona ne se lassant pas de la vue de la Latina lui fit face. Elles se regardèrent un long moment avant que Callie ne brise le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Quoi ?

-D'être avec une femme ?

Arizona rit à la question, cette femme avait l'art de la surprendre. Elle se calma voyant que Callie devenait gênée.

-C'est doux et excitant. Finit-elle part lui répondre.

Voyant l'air perplexe de Callie elle ajouta.

-Tu en doutes ?

-Peut être ! Dit-elle avec défis.

-Je parie que je peux te prouver que je dis vrai.

Callie soupira.

-Encore un pari !

-Aucun argent, juste un gage.

-Ok ! Prouves le moi.

Arizona n'hésita pas, son cerveau n'était plus apte à protester. L'alcool, son désir et son corps prirent les commandes. Elle s'avança vers Callie, avec douceur elle posa une main sur la joue de la demoiselle l'autre sur sa hanche. Réalisant que la blonde ne reculerait pas Callie reteint son souffle. Les lèvres d'Arizona entrèrent doucement en contact contre celles de Callie. D'abord paresseux le baiser s'intensifia. Callie ferma les yeux, laissant le contrôle total à Arizona. Doucement Arizona fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la belle, elle insista légèrement les faisant s'écarter. La langue de Callie anticipa sa demande allant à sa rencontre. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un baiser chauffé.

Callie tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Arizona faire son chemin sous son jupon. Les lèvres d'Arizona se déplacèrent, donnant de tendres baisers sur la joue de la brune, se dirigeant vers son oreille.

Arizona se laissa volontiers tenter par la chaleur du corps de sa belle. Par le gout délicieux de sa bouche, de sa peau. Elle ne put arrêter la progression de sa main. Ses doigts agiles se faufilèrent sous le tissu gênant de la culotte de Callie. Elle évita délibérément la zone la plus sensible du sexe de Callie sachant qu'elle ne pourrait se permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors que ses dents mordirent doucement le lobe d'oreille de sa belle, ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec l'humidité de ses lèvres inférieures.

Callie gémit sous ses actes. Elle grommela lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Arizona se retirer. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque le souffle du chuchotement de la blonde s'immisça dans son oreille.

-N'est-ce pas doux et excitant ?

Callie rouvrit les yeux bouche bée, Arizona la regardait avec l'air le plus coquin qu'elle ait vue. Elle porta ses doigts luisant à la bouche les léchant avidement. La bouche de Callie en devint sèche.

-Woaw. Dit-elle en son souffle.

Arizona rit en voyant son expression remplit de luxure.

-J'ai gagné !

Callie secoua la tête essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle était excitée et frustrée. Elle savait qu'Arizona l'avait délibérément mise dans cet état. Elle lui en voulait, mais rien qu'un peu. Si cela n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que cette femme pouvait faire dans un lit, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que ce devait être lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour à une femme.

-Oui, tu as largement gagné, bien que tu l'ais joué très vicieusement. Dit-elle en une moue boudeuse.

-Hey, tu ne m'as pas donné d'interdit.

Ces yeux pétillaient de malice, ce côté d'Arizona plut beaucoup à Callie.

-Qu'est-ce que je te dois alors ?

-Une nuit avec moi.

Callie rit.

-On était déjà censé passer la nuit ensemble.

-Je sais, mais je veux un baiser de bonne nuit.

Comment dire non ?

-Accordé. Dit Callie.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, Arizona sourit tout au long de ce baiser. Même si elle le regretterait surement le lendemain ce moment avait été parfait. Elle rompit le baiser, prit un dernier aperçu de Callie avant de fermer les yeux prête à se laisser emporter par le sommeil. L'alcool et la sensation apaisante de la présence de Callie dans son lit l'aidèrent dans sa quête.

Callie elle ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil. Arizona l'avait rendu plutôt agitée. Elle se doutait qu'au réveil la belle blonde ne serait plus là. Que ces baisers seraient surement les seuls. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait les regards échangés, la tendresse de cette femme envers elle, le fait qu'elle avait délaissée cette chanteuse pour elle. Elle avait joué aux sirènes pour attirer son attention, la magie de son chant avait opéré. Elle espérait que l'envoutement ne se dissiperait pas au levé du soleil.


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, la lumière vive du petit matin agressa ses yeux, elle sentait une désagréable sensation s'éveiller dans son crane. Elle sut aussitôt quel mot mettre sur son mal : « Gueule de bois. » Elle soupira, tout en s'étirant. Sa main gauche entra en contact avec le corps lourdement endormit de Callie.

-Merde ! Souffla Arizona.

Elle essaya de remettre en ordre les évènements de la veille dans son esprit. Petit à petit, elle se souvint de tout. Le chant, le baisé et ses petits débordements.

-Merde. Répéta-t-elle.

Elle observa la belle endormie, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Aucun de ses plans n'incluaient de flirter avec l'employée de sa belle mère ou encore pire de commencer à vraiment l'apprécier. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi belle et cette voix… Elle secoua la tête chassant les pensées agréables qu'elle avait de cette femme. Il lui fallait une solution et vite. Rester loin d'elle serait un bon départ. Difficile mais possible. Après tout elle avait réussit à l'éviter un bon moment. Elle sourit satisfaite.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'objet de ses pensées était réveiller et très attentive à sa personne.

Callie sourit en voyant Arizona faire un monologue intérieur. Les mimiques qu'elle avait, étaient vraiment mignonnes. Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre.

Un des points les plus important ne plus dormir avec cette femme. Pensa Arizona tout en tournant son regard vers cette dite femme. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que Callie était réveillée et la regardait.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Juste surprise.

Elle se redressa écartant les draps.

-Je dois y aller. Dit-elle simplement en quittant la chambre.

Callie était perplexe, elle se leva à son tour et descendit. Elle trouva Alex et Teddy prenant un petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Adèle.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, assis toi ma belle. Je vais te servir du café.

Tandis qu'Adèle alla chercher le café, Alex regarda Callie attentivement. Il voyait que la demoiselle scrutait les lieux à la recherche de quelque chose, ou du moins de quelqu'un.

-Elle est partie, elle m'a demandé de te ramener.

-Oh ! Fut sa seule réponse.

Elle ne pouvait pas cacher sa déception, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

Adèle attendit d'être seule avec Callie pour lui parler.

-C'était pour elle la chanson, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-La patience est le maitre mot avec cette demoiselle. Mais surtout ne la laisse pas te fuir.

-Je ne suis pas, enfin, pas comme elle ou Liberty.

Adèle lui donna un sourire amical.

-Peut être pas, mais tu l'as dans la peau. On n'affronte pas une foule de gens, en montant sur scène pour n'importe qui. Cette petite là, mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle. Quelqu'un pour qui ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle a un cœur énorme, qui a été de nombreuses fois brisé. Si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, alors prends tes distances, mais sinon ne la laisse pas fuir.

Callie médita ses paroles quelques minutes.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Finit-elle par avouer.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir tu te débrouilles très bien.

-J'étais saoule !

Adèle rit.

-Oui, tu l'étais ! Ecoutes, il n'y a pas de recette miracle, surtout avec une femme comme Arizona. Suis ton instinct et ton cœur et tout ira bien j'en suis sûre.

-Callie on y va ! L'appela Alex.

-Merci. Dit-elle tout en se levant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Remontes sur scène quand tu veux ma belle.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Callie était plongée dans ses pensées et Alex ne voulait en aucun cas la déranger. Elle le remercia avant d'aller faire son travail.

Arizona occupa son esprit en travaillant avec Diamant. Après plusieurs tours de manège au bout d'une longe, Arizona retira tout l'équipement.

-C'est bien mon beau. Tu es un bon cheval.

Elle le caressa insistant sur le front de l'animal. Avide de caresses, le cheval s'appuya sur la main pour plus de contact. Profitant de ce moment de complicité, Arizona passa sa main vacante sur son encolure. Elle y fit une pression, Diamant cessa tout mouvement. Il semblait en attente. Prenant cela comme quelque chose de positif, la jeune femme y amena son autre main. A ce nouveau contact l'étalon tourna la tête en direction de sa maitresse, avant de courber légèrement son échine. Sans jamais quitter la tête de l'animal du regard, Arizona se hissa doucement sur le dos de la bête. Elle eut un éclatant sourire de victoire lorsqu'elle parvint à ce tenir entièrement sur le cheval.

-Bien Diamant, très bien.

Helena n'avait rien raté de ce spectacle. Elle se tenait debout sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le manège.

-Elle est douée.

Elle sursauta à la voix de Timothy, absorbée par la scène, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Oui, elle est surprenante.

Ils la regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Tim ne reprenne la parole.

-J'ai reçut un appel de papa. Il arrive dans quelques heures. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.

-Merci.

Il allait partir quand il se décida de faire un pas vers sa belle mère.

-Je vous apprécie, je voulais que vous le sachiez. Et Arizona commence à vous tolérer.

Elle lui sourit.

-Oui elle est moins froide.

-Je suis sûr que ça va aller en s'améliorant. Elle n'est pas toujours facile mais tout comportement à ses raisons. Elle en a de bonnes.

-Je sais. Votre père m'a raconté toute l'histoire. J'en suis réellement navrée.

Il hocha la tête.

-J'aime votre père. C'est un homme bon, intelligent et très agréable. Je ne veux prendre la place de personne seulement créer la mienne. Je suis une personne patiente, j'userai de cet atout avec Arizona.

Tim sourit se retenant de rire.

-J'espère que vous êtes plus patiente qu'elle n'est têtue.

La femme rit.  
>–Je l'espère aussi.<p>

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant l'arrivée de Monsieur Robbins. Après une discussion avec Tim Miranda alla trouver Callie.

-Callie, j'ai besoin de tes services.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour convaincre Arizona de rester manger avec son père, Madame Capry et son frère. Leur premier repas de famille. Bien sûr quoi que tu fasses, tu ne le lui annonce pas comme sa.

-Mais…Non ...Je…Non, je n'y arriverais pas. Vas-y tu la connais mieux.

-On en a parlé avec Tim et tu es notre seule solution. Joue la carte de la victime et tout ira bien.

-La victime ?

-Oui, tes blessures te font souffrir surtout pendant tes heures de travail en cuisine où tu as trimé pour ce repas. Le coup de la demoiselle en détresse elle ne résistera pas.

-Mais…Hein ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester d'avantage, Miranda la poussa dehors. Callie soupira, cette mission n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire. Elle alla lentement vers le manège, cherchant comment elle allait parvenir à la convaincre.

Arizona s'occupait alors de Saphir, elle brossait le cheval. Callie ne put détacher son regard du côté meurtrit de l'animal. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle, cela l'impressionna. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de dégout. Arizona se retourna au son. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage choqué de la demoiselle elle chercha la cause. Elle comprit rapidement.

-Il n'a pas mal. Dit-elle simplement.

-Oh heu… Désolée, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette …chose avant. D'habitude il est en box ou couvert.

Le malaise de Callie était palpable.

-Viens.

D'abord hésitante, Callie finit par entrer dans le manège. Arizona lui fit signe de s'avancer.

-Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice. Une brulure.

Elle lui prit délicatement le poignet droit et retira la bande qui le couvrait. Elle passa le doigt sur la plaie qui commençait à cicatrisé, le froid du doigt d'Arizona lui fit du bien.

-J'ai utilisé le même remède pour lui que pour toi. Ses brulures étaient bien plus graves que les tiennes. Tu n'en garderas normalement aucune trace. Pour lui c'est différent. Ces marques ne font pas de lui un cheval moins bon. C'est juste une trace de son passé.

Tout en parlant elle la plaça face au flanc gauche du cheval, elle se mit derrière la Latina pour l'empêcher de reculer, puis elle lui prit la main et la guida vers l'étalon.

Callie se laissa faire dans un premier temps, mais elle retira sa main avant d'entrer en contact avec la peau de Saphir. Elle allait reculer mais Arizona la bloqua la maintenant d'une main par la hanche.

-Fermes les yeux et laisses toi guider. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Callie prit une grande inspiration, puis obéis.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Arizona lui reprit la main et la plaça sur l'animal, commençant par un endroit où il n'y avait pas de cicatrices. Elle mit une légère pression sur les doigts de Callie. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de celle-ci.

Sous ses doigts elle pouvait sentir la douceur du poil de l'animal, mais aussi sa puissance, ses muscles. Elle se détendit, se fiant à Arizona. Sa main descendit et entra en contact avec une partie lisse, faite de relief. Ça dura un petit moment.

-Maintenant ouvres les yeux.

Elle le fit. Sa main dans celle de la blonde, était au milieu de la cicatrice. Cela ne lui paru plus aussi atroce, surtout en voyant Saphir si détendu.

-Waow, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Merci.

Pour toute réponse Arizona lui sourit, mais ce sourire s'évanouie bien vite, la jeune femme lâcha son étreinte et se recula brusquement.

Garder ces distances, garder ces distances. Se répéta- elle. Il allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévus.

Voyant ce changement soudain de comportement, Callie se souvint de son but premier.

-Je suis venu te prévenir que votre père arrive bientôt. Et qu'il espère que vous mangerez ensemble.

Arizona fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire Madame Capry inclus.

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Etonnée Callie se sentit obligée de demander.

-Tu y seras alors ?

-J'y serais.

Sans plus attendre Arizona quitta les lieux, s'éloignant ainsi de la brunette. Une fois à l'écart des regards elle soupira fortement s'appuyant contre le mur des écuries. Ignorer Callie allait devenir impossible elle le savait. Il lui restait deux bonnes semaines avant que Monsieur Karson ne récupère ses chevaux. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avant. Cette situation allait devenir l'enfer elle le sentait.

Callie revint satisfaite en cuisine.

-Alors ? Demandèrent Miranda et Tim.

-Elle a dit oui. Je n'ai même pas eut besoin d'insister.

Ils se regardèrent incrédule.

-C'est louche. Fit Bailley.

Monsieur Robbins arriva à l'heure dite. Il fut ravi de pouvoir manger avec toute sa famille. La présence d'Arizona fut un merveilleux cadeau. Bien qu'elle soit restée assez silencieuse le repas fut détendu. Si cela convenait à Daniel, ça inquiéta Miranda. En cuisine elle faisait les cents pas répétant : « Ce n'est pas normal. Il se passe quelque chose. »

Callie essaya de la raisonner.

-Elle la juste acceptée.

-Non. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûre.

-Depuis l'attaque, leurs relations se sont améliorées.

-Je sais, mais manger comme une famille c'est un peu trop radical. Elle a été plus que polie et souriante. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Je croyais que c'est ce que tout le monde voulait.

-Oui, bien sûr que c'est ce que l'on veut. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Elle s'assit réfléchissant silencieusement. Callie hésita à lui parler du projet de départ de sa patronne, mais elle décida de garder sa langue.

Monsieur Robbins resta avec ses enfants pour discuter de l'attaque.

-Toujours aucune piste de qui est le quatrième homme ?

-Aucune. On a clôturé les compte chez Stone. On achètera avec le fournisseur d'Adèle. Ça lui fait perdre un sacré chiffre d'affaire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit suffisant.

-C'est déjà inespéré pour ce genre de situation.

-Je sais. Fit tristement Tim.

Daniel regarda sa fille qui fut incroyablement silencieuse. Il savait qu'elle était très sensible à ce genre de situation. Tout comme sa mère l'était.

-Arizona, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne les comprends pas. Dit-elle sais que si je n'étais pas ta fille je pourrais être traitée comme ces gens. Ma différence ne se voit pas mais elle se sait.

Daniel tira sa fille dans ses bras. Il fermait les yeux sur la différence de sa fille, c'était plus facile pour lui. Mais il le savait. Son soutient était silencieux et ça convenait à Arizona. Daniel savait que ces hommes condamnaient l'homosexualité peut être même plus violement que la couleur de peau. Il remerciait Dieu d'être un homme assez puissant pour être en mesure de protéger sa fille.

-Je sais. Dit-il finalement.

-Elle était bien. Madame Capry. Elle a réagit comme une Robbins.

L'homme sourit follement à ses paroles.

-Je ne l'aurais pas choisit si elle n'était pas digne de cette famille.

-Je ne suis toujours pas pour ce mariage.

-Je m'en doute. Mais je te remercie pour tes efforts. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Timothy fut comme Bailley alarmé par le comportement de sa sœur. Laissant le père et la fille, il alla rejoindre les femmes en cuisine. Miranda était plongée dans ses réflexions, tandis que Callie faisait la vaisselle.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe avec ma sœur ?

-Ah, toi aussi tu sens que quelque chose se profile.

-Oh que oui. Je veux bien qu'elle finisse par la tolérer mais là ça va beaucoup trop vite. Elle ne va pas tarder à bénir leur union si ça continue.

-Elle se rapproche pour endormir leur soupçon et puis une fois dans la poche elle va semer la zizanie.

Callie rit, la paranoïa de Miranda était hilarante.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle prépare. Affirma la petite femme.

La brunette ravala aussitôt son rire, se trahissant.

-Merde. Souffla-elle.

Victorieuse Miranda s'avança.

-Crache le morceau.

Il faut avouer que cette femme était intimidante quand elle le voulait.

-J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

-Je suie inquiète pour ma petite demoiselle. Tu ne peux pas me laisser m'inquiéter comme ça. La promesse que tu lui as faite doit être contournable.

-Ce n'est pas à elle que je l'ai faite.

-Callie. Dit-elle de sa grosse voix.

Après tout qu'est-ce que ça va changer qu'elle le dise. Ils auraient plus d'aide, ce serait un avantage.

-Ok mais vous devez tous les deux me promettre de ne pas lui en parler.

-Promis ! dit-ils à l'unisson.

-Elle va partir.

-Partir ? Interrogea Tim.

-Oui. Elle attend d'avoir assez d'argent pour quitter la ville.

-Pour aller où ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Alex essaye de tout faire pour la retenir. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Miranda hocha la tête dans la compréhension.

-Bien ça nous laisse au minimum deux semaines pour ruiner ses plans. Tout a fait faisable. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Mais elle ne croyait pas elle même ses paroles. Arizona était sacrément têtu. Elle en parlerait plus tard avec Alex.

Après avoir parlé avec son père, Arizona alla sur le porche pour fumer. Elle s'assit comme à son habitude sur la balustrade, son esprit dériva sur le moment intime qu'elle avait partagé avec Callie. Elle se gifla mentalement se rappelant qu'elle devait en aucun cas laisser ce genre de débordement se reproduire. Au même moment Callie fit son apparition. « Sérieusement ! » songea Arizona.

-J'aimerai te demander une faveur.

Arizona reteint son souffle, attendant la demande.

-Je sais que vous retourner chez Adèle ce soir et ce jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez qui est le quatrième type.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire.

-Je sais que j'ai du travail ici et dès le matin. Mais j'aimerai vous accompagner, notamment pour pouvoir chanter régulièrement sur scène.

Arizona lavis à cette annonce. Elle ne pouvait refuser, elle le savait. Mais de voir tous les soirs Callie sur scène n'allait certainement pas aider son problème.

-Tu es libre Callie. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là dedans.

La Latina lui sourit.

-Merci. Dit-elle simplement avant de repartir.

Arizona soupira.

Nouvelles règles, ne pas boire pour être en mesure de se contrôler et en aucun cas dormir avec elle. Facile !


	15. Chapter 15

Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent un enfer pour Arizona. Frustration et fatigue étaient devenues son lot quotidien. Le jour elle préparait Saphir et Diamant pour leurs départs. La nuit elle luttait pour s'en tenir à ses règles. Ni alcool, ni rapprochement avec une certaine brunette.

Elle s'en tenait rigoureusement au plan, aussi difficile qu'il était. La nouvelle occupation nocturne de Callie ne l'aidait en rien. Chaque soir la jeune femme montait sur scène le temps de quelques chansons. A chaque fois Arizona avait l'impression que ce spectacle lui était destiné. Elle se perdait dans le regard brun qui cherchait le siens et se laissait bercer par la voix chaude de la Latina. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette douce idée. Mais très vite ses résolutions lui revenaient à l'esprit. Ne pas s'attacher.

Elle resta aussi loin que possible de la demoiselle. C'est avec Alex qu'elle dormait le soir chez Adèle laissant Callie avec April. Cette situation ne convenait absolument pas à Alex. Mais il songea au plan nouvellement élaboré avec Miranda. Celle-ci l'avait interpelé, le réprimandant pour avoir gardé le silence sur un sujet aussi grave. Alex lui expliqua alors son plan. Il fut applaudit par Miranda, qui souligna l'importance de ne pas pousser la demoiselle, de seulement la guider. Voyant son amie, fixer Callie, il savait que son plan faisait son bonhomme de chemin.

Callie devenait de plus en plus à l'aise sur scène. Elle se mit à vraiment aimer sa. Chaque soir elle étoffait son répertoire, donnant toujours un peu plus, au public enthousiaste. Chaque soir ses yeux cherchaient Arizona. Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir fait un contact visuel avec elle, qu'elle commençait à chanter. Elle savait très bien qu'Arizona n'était pas indifférente à son organe vocal. L'attention que lui portait la jeune femme durant son show la rassurait. Car en dehors de ce moment, la demoiselle semblait la fuir littéralement. Callie n'aimait pas du tout sa, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour y remédier. Souvent après son show, elle se laissait volontiers flatter par quelques clients désireux de lui offrirent des verres. Elle savait qu'ils attendaient plus. Mais elle ne leurs donnerait que quelques minutes de son temps. L'égoïsme n'était pas une chose qu'elle aimait pratiquer, ni même l'opportunisme. Mais elle avait besoin de se sentir désirée et appréciée.

Ce schéma de soirée se répétait. Les verres que Callie prenaient devinrent de plus en plus nombreux si bien qu'au cours du sixième jour, elle fut extrêmement saoule et plus vraiment en mesure de repousser les avances d'un des clients.

Adèle vit cela d'un mauvais œil. Elle chercha Arizona, elle la vit accoudée au bar discutant avec April.

-mesdemoiselles désolé de vous déranger mais je crois qu'il ser ait temps pour ma chanteuse d'allé se coucher.

Les deux se tournèrent en direction de Callie. L'homme avait maintenant son bras cramponné autour de la taille de Callie. Essayant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue, tout dans la posture de la jeune femme montrait qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Arizona pour réagir. En quelques pas elle était près de Callie.

-Gregory, je crois que Callie n'est pas intéressée. Dit-elle calmement mais fermement.

L'homme lui fit face, titubant légèrement, manquant de faire tomber la brunette. Arizona la retint par le bras, gardant par la suite son emprise.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il te rend si sur Miss Robbins ?

-Elle est avec moi. Affirma-t-elle.

Ces simples mots suffirent. Il retira son bras, laissant Arizona amener Callie plus loin.

Callie ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais au final sa lui importait peu. Le principal c'est qu'elle se retrouvait en compagnie de la belle blonde. Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle nota que celle-ci évitait par contre de la regarder.

Arizona conduit Callie dans une chambre. Elle l'aida à retirer ses chaussures et à s'allonger. Evitant soigneusement de faire un contact visuel direct avec la demoiselle. Tout cela se fit dans le plus grand silence.

-Tu restes avec moi ! fit Callie.

-Non, je m'assure juste que tu sois en sécurité et prête à dormir et je pars.

-Non tu vas rester. Tu as dit à ce type que tu étais avec moi. Alors soit avec moi. Juste pour ce soir. Dit-elle avec le ton d'un enfant suppliant.

Arizona ne put réprimer un sourire, elle était si mignonne. Cette femme allait vraiment être sa perte. Elle soupira, mais hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Ok, je reste. Mais juste ce soir.

Callie eut un large sourire victorieux, elle observa la progression d'Arizona vers le lit.

-Tu es vraiment, vraiment, belle. Dit-elle la voix un peu pâteuse.

Arizona rit secouant doucement la tête.

-Et tu es vraiment, vraiment, saoule.

-Vrai ! Mais la tequila est comme un sérum de vérité sur moi. Donc je le pense vraiment.

-Merci. Chuchota la blonde en réponse.

Callie se rapprocha d'elle, sans entrer en contact avec elle.

-Arizona ?

La demoiselle attendit la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Elle regarda alors Callie qui la fixait en attente d'une réponse. « Dieu qu'elle est adorable. » Pensa-elle.

-Oui Callie.

-Est-ce que tu peux me tenir dans tes bras, juste pour que je m'endorme ?

Arizona se figea à cette demande, mais en ne voyant rien d'autre que de la tendresse dans le regard brun, elle se rapprocha de la demoiselle. L'entourant de ses bras. Callie se blottit dans cette étreinte enterrant son visage dans le cou d'Arizona. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Tenir cette femme dans ses bras donna une sensation de satisfaction à Arizona. Sa semblait simple, naturel. En ce moment précis, elle se demanda pourquoi elle mettait tant d'énergie à rester loin de Callie. Ses pensées furent brisées lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Callie bouger en de doux baisés sur la peau de son cou. Un frisson de plaisir parcouru son corps.

-Calliope. Dit-elle sur le ton d'une mère réprimandant son enfant.

-Désolé. Elle se redressa doucement. –Juste une envie de le faire.

Que répondre à cela ! Le silence d'Arizona était plutôt encouragent. Callie s'avança, il ni avait aucun doute sur l'esprit de l'une ou de l'autre qu'en à la suite des évènements. Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre ne recula.

Les lèvres de la Latina rencontrèrent celles d'Arizona avec lenteur. Le baisé fut doux. Alors qu'elle allait se reculer, elle sentit les mains de la blonde resserrer leurs étreintes, lui demandant silencieusement de réitérer le baisé. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Le second baisé fut beaucoup plus passionner. Les mains ne restèrent pas immobile. A l'heure actuelle, aucune des deux n'aurait put s'arrêter. Arizona laissa ses mains parcourir les formes voluptueuses de sa belle. Callie rompit alors momentanément le baisés, cherchant son souffle. La blonde eut un sourire espiègle. Elle bascula son corps se retrouvant au dessus de l'objet de son désir. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent la jeune femme.

-Dangereuse demoiselle. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Plusieurs baisés et caresses plus tard, elles tombèrent endormit.

Arizona se réveilla avec Callie dans ses bras. La brune avait sa tête contre son épaule, son bras sur le ventre, tandis que sa main était fermement en place sur sa hanche.

A cette vue Arizona se mordit la lèvre. Il lui serait impossible de garder ses distances. Elle essaya de se libérer de l'endormie sans la réveiller. Mais à chaque mouvement Callie resserrait son emprise. La bataille étant perdu, elle décida de profiter de ce moment de quiétude. Elle regarda la belle, mémorisant chaque trait de son visage. Puis elle plaça de pieux baisés sur celui-ci. Commençant par le front, descendant sur le nez, déviant sur les joues, puis le menton, pour aboutir sur les lèvres.

Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux Callie savait que sa journée allait bien commencer. Elle était réveillée depuis un moment, mais n'avait pas osé bouger. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas brisé le charme de la veille. Lorsqu'elle sentit Arizona bouger, elle resserra son étreinte. Elle ne la laisserait pas fuir. Son cœur accéléra lorsque les baisés de la blondes inondèrent son visage. Elle essaya de rester le plus stoïque possible. Mais se fut peine perdu quand les douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle tout en ouvrant les yeux.

-Bonjour.

Elles restèrent se contempler quelques secondes.

-Merci d'être restée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu me libères, il faut que j'aille travailler. Je dois passer à la scierie ce matin, Timothy doit mit attendre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin e se justifier, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne la fuyait pas, qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Callie retira son bras, lui souriant tendrement.

-Je ne suis jamais allée à la scierie. Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Bien sure. La réponse sortit avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir.

Callie sauta du lit se préparant avant que la blonde ne change d'avis. Elles prirent un rapide petit déjeuner avant de monter en voiture.

La scierie était l'une des entreprises de Monsieur Robbins. Bien que se soit Timothy qui dirige cette affaire, Arizona était au même titre que son frère patronne des lieux. Ils devaient parler du moyen de se fournir le matériel autre qu'au magasin de Stone.

Le voyage fut silencieux. Personne ne voulait vraiment parlé de ce qui se passait. Par peur de rompre le charme pour l'une. Par crainte que sa devienne réelle pour l'autre.

Elles arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, puis se rendirent dans une pièce que Callie devina être le bureau. Tim et Teddy si trouvaient. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir Callie en compagnie de la blonde, mais ne firent aucuns commentaires.

Pendant qu'Arizona et Tim parlèrent de leurs affaires, Teddy proposa à Callie de visiter les lieux. L'entreprise était assez grande et en partie mécanisée. Ce qui la rendait vraiment impressionnante aux yeux de Callie. Noirs et blancs y travaillaient, une chose rare qui ne l'étonna pas. Alors que Teddy lui expliquait le fonctionnement des lieux, Callie se sentie observée. Elle chercha aux alentour et surpris un homme qui la fixait. Il l'a mit très mal à l'aise. Elle ne le connaissait pas pourtant quelque chose en lui ne lui était pas inconnu. Le fait qu'elle l'ait surpris ne sembla pas le gêner plus que sa. Son regard était tout sauf agréable. Teddy qui continuait ces explications ne se rendit compte de rien. Elle tira Callie pour l'emmener dans un autre atelier, rompant ainsi cette situation. Le reste de la visite se passa bien, a tel point que Callie oublia ce petit incident.

Tim et Arizona avaient trouvés une solution. Ils profiteraient du voyage hebdomadaire de Tim à la grande ville, pour si réapprovisionner. Chaque semaine le jeune homme si rendait pour superviser une autre des entreprises de son père, il passerait donc commande auprès d'un des magasins de ces lieux. Cela allait être plus contraignant mais leurs consciences seraient plus tranquille ainsi.

La journée se poursuivie comme d'ordinaire. Callie et Arizona n'abordèrent pas le sujet délicat et n'en parlèrent à personne. Le soir, Callie fit son show et fidèle à sa promesse Arizona ne dormit pas avec la jeune femme. Elle alla se coucher aux côtés d'Alex. Celui-ci était un peu frustré il était pourtant sur que les choses avaient avancées entre elles la veille.

Ils furent réveillé par une April affolée.

-Callie, elle crie et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller. J'ai essayé mais.

Arizona était déjà debout, n'attendant pas d'avoir plus d'information elle entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Callie. Elle se débattait dans son sommeil, pleurant. Cette vision brisa le cœur de la blonde.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Calliope se n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Elle pausa sa main sur son épaule, la frottant doucement.

-Calliope, réveilles toi. Tu es en sécurité. Réveilles toi, s'il te plait.

Alex et April regardaient la scène, impuissant. Petit à petit Callie se calma, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son corps tremblait, sa gorge et ses yeux lui brulaient. Elle se sentit tirer en arrière, des bras la serrant fermement, une main caressant ses cheveux.

-C'est finit, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tu es en sécurité, je te le promets. Tout va bien.

La voix douce d'Arizona l'apaisa, tout comme son étreinte. Elle retrouva son calme.

Alex et April étaient partis depuis un moment, laissant la Latina aux soins d'Arizona.

Celle-ci fut rassurée que Callie soit plus calme. Elle se doutait de quoi retournait ce cauchemar. Elle ne voulait pas appuyer sur ce point. La seul chose qui lui importait était le bien être de Callie. Elle attendrait donc qu'elle aborde d'elle même le sujet. Elle la garda contre elle, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, déposant des baisés sur son visage.

Une fois totalement rassurée, Callie prit la parole.

-Ce matin, à la scierie, il ya eu cet homme qui me fixait. Je savais qu'il me disait quelque chose mais je ne savais plus où le resituer. Je sais maintenant. C'était l'un d'entre eux. Son regard… Elle frissonna.

-Ok, on s'en occupera demain je te le promets. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes.

Elle se redressa pour se repositionner, Callie paniqua.

-Ne pars pas !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais nulle part. Je veille sur ton sommeil, c'est promis.

Callie s'endormit une fois encore dans ses bras, elle aurait pu jurer que c'était l'endroit le plus sécuritaire qu'elle connaisse.

Arizona resta un moment réveillée, attendant d'être sur que Callie soit endormit pour se laisser prendre par le sommeil.


	16. Chapter 16

Ce chapitre ne me ravis pas j'ai l'impression de m'éssouffler! Mais il faut bien avancer.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui suivent fidèlement cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Au réveille Callie était toujours fermement maintenu dans les bras d'Arizona. Elle sourit au confort de ce moment qui devenait familier. Callie resongea aux évènements de la veille. Un frisson parcouru son échine lorsqu'elle resongea à cet homme. Il était l'un d'entre eux, l'un de ses agresseurs. Instinctivement, elle s'appuya davantage contre le corps endormie d'Arizona. Recherchant la sécurité.<p>

Cette femme avait été incroyable. Elle était parvenue à la calmer si facilement. Il semblait qu'avec elle plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver de mal. Qu'elle la protègerait. Le côté chevaleresque d'Arizona conquis encore davantage la Latina.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Callie se redressa vivement, surprise. Cette action eut pour effet de réveiller Arizona, qui resserra son étreinte maintenant Callie contre elle.

La personne frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Arizona gémit de frustration, l'esprit encore engourdit par le sommeil. Elle finit par se redresser se détachant de Callie. Celle-ci l'observa sans un mot. Elle n'était pas sur que sa patronne soit à ce stade vraiment consciente de sa présence, jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle se tourne vers elle lui souriant chaleureusement, avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolée de te réveiller. Fit April. Les petits yeux d'Arizona ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle dormait encore.

-Sa va !

-Euh Alex voulait savoir si tu avais besoin de ses services ce matin. En disant cela elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Callie. Son ami se doutait bien que l'état dans lequel c'était mit Callie la veille était du à son attaque. Il savait aussi qu'Arizona ne laisserait pas les choses se passer si facilement pour ses agresseurs.

-Oui, dit lui de me rejoindre dans une heure à la scierie. On a notre quatrième homme.

April écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation.

-Qui ?

-Un de nos hommes. Je ne sais pas qui encore mais Callie va venir avec nous pour nous le montrer. Tu es la bien venue.

April hocha la tête, sachant qu'Arizona lui demandait d'être là pour soutenir Callie.

-J'y serais.

Sur ce elle quitta les lieux. Arizona alla s'assoir face à Callie qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle lui prit délicatement les mains.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Mieux, mais pas vraiment bien.

Arizona soupira, abaissant son regard sur leurs mains jointes, ses yeux montèrent légèrement, s'arrêtant aux poignets de la jeune femme. Les brulures avaient brunies, cicatrisant doucement.

-On va aller à la scierie après le petit déjeuner. Tu nous montreras qui est cet homme et avec Tim, on avisera.

-Arizona, tu n'as pas à faire sa. Je vais bien, c'est du passé.

-Non. J'ai à le faire. Si je ne le faisais pas leur action serait impunie. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire sa. Ils ne peuvent pas juger les gens comme ils le font. Se sont des lâches ignares. Se que je fais, je ne le fais pas que pour toi Calliope. Je le fais pour Miranda, pour Adèle, pour moi. Pour toutes les personnes qui sont différentes. Celles qui ne rentre pas dans leur moules. Ces gens ont tord, ils sont violent et haineux. Ils t'ont blessés juste parce que ta couleurs de peau en autre que blanche. Elle eut un rire amère, les larmes montaient, restant prisonnières.

-Ils savent qu'ils sont en tord. Ils sont lâches, au point de masquer leurs visages.

Elle soupira, regardant Callie droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne ses mots.

-Ils n'avaient aucun droit de te faire subir ça. C'est grave Calliope, c'est très grave. Tu ne vas pas bien et tu ne te sentiras pas en sécurité t'en que quelque chose ne sera pas fait pour eux. C'est du passé dans les faits mais pas dans ton esprit.

Callie comprenait mais tous sa lui semblait encore irréelle, tant l'attaque que l'implication des Robbins dans sa décence. Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Arizona la tira doucement vers elle.

-Je te promets que tout ira bien. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Ok ?

Callie hocha la tête, se blottissant un peu plus contre la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait le don de la rassurer.

Informé par Alex, Timothy les attendait de pied ferme à la scierie. Il salua les deux femmes avant de les escorter jusqu'au bureau. Une fois installé il se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je suppose que tout dépends de qui est cet homme.

-Je ne peux pas virer une personne pour cette raison, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

Arizona le regarda offensée.

-Bien sur que je le sais se serait discriminant et injuste pour la famille de cette personne. Je ne suis pas stupide Tim.

-Excuses moi, c'est juste que je ne vois vraiment pas se que tu veux faire.

-Un peu de confiance ne te ferait pas de mal.

Arizona se tourna vers Callie. La jeune femme était restée très silencieuse depuis leur discussion dans la chambre. Le stresse la mangeait.

-Désolé. Commença Tim. Bon il faut tout d'abord que Callie nous montre qui est cet homme. On va descendre à l'atelier et tu nous le montreras.

Elle se raidit littéralement à ses paroles. Arizona le vit.

-Non, se n'est pas une bonne idée. Il y a plus simple et moins théâtrale. Il suffit de savoir qui était au poste de découpe hier matin entre neuve heure et midi.

-Bien sure. Tim chercha dans ses papiers, il retira la feuille de pointage de la veille. Attendant le verdict, Arizona posa sa main sur l'épaule de Callie, voulant la réconforter un peu.

-C'était Peter Paris.

Arizona fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-Tu en es sur.

-Absolument, je suis aussi étonné que toi.

Elle s'assit soupirant fortement, réfléchissant à une solution. Callie l'observa, anxieuse.

-Fais le venir au bureau, s'il te pait.

Il s'exécuta, laissant les deux femmes seules.

-Je veux que tu me dises si c'est vraiment lui. Une fois que se sera fait tu pourras quitter la pièce. Tim t'accompagnera jusqu'à April qui doit déjà être arrivée maintenant. Elle te ramènera à la maison.

-Je…Je ne suis pas sur Arizona. Je…

-Tout ira bien. Je t'en fais la promesse. Dit-elle, lui souriant. Elle lui prit les mains les serrant faiblement.

Elle les retira lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Se levant elle fit face à Tim et à Peter. Celui-ci parut surpris. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce. Callie leurs tournait encore le dos. Voulant l'encourager Arizona se plaça face à elle et lui tendis la main, l'invitant de ce geste à se lever. Après une courte hésitation elle accepta l'offre et finit par faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce Peter, elle eut un mouvement de recule. S'était assez pour Arizona.

-Tim, April doit attendre dehors avec Alex. Raccompagne Callie et dit à Alex de venir.

Elle poussa doucement Callie en direction de son frère, celui-ci se servait de son corps pour faire barrière entre elle et Peter, de sorte que Callie n'est pas à passer à ses côtés. La demoiselle sortie la tête baissée.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortie, Arizona s'assit sur le bureau et fit signe au jeune homme de s'assoir sur la chaise où se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt la Latina. Il obéit sans rien dire.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

-J'imagine que c'est à cause de cette femme. Dit-il calmement.

-Depuis quand tu es devenu comme eux ?

Il y eut un silence, Peter la regardait droit dans les yeux, son regard était triste. Arizona le connaissait que trop bien ce regard. Il finit par prendre la parole.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un père comme le tien Arizona. Il te protège, tandis que le mien m'exécuterait. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu le sais. Je n'ai pas touché à cette femme. Je te le jure. J'y étais, mais je ne l'ai pas touchée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

- Entres.

Alex fit son entrée. Il fut surpris de voir Arizona aussi calme, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il alla s'assoir près de son amie.

-Pourquoi je te croirais ?

-Parce que tu me connais. Mieux que quiconque tu me connais. Je ne suis pas un homme violent.

-Tu aurais pu l'empêcher.

-Comment ? En m'interposant ? Toi comme moi, savons très bien que si je l'avais fait c'est moi qui me serais retrouvé sur cet arbre. Sauf que moi ils ne m'auraient pas laissé en vie.

Elle soupira. A ce stade Alex était complètement perdu. Il savait qu'Arizona et Peter avaient été proches dans le passé. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'ils seraient devenus un couple, Alex inclus. Puis du jour au lendemain, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé et Peter se fiançait avec Anna Mayers.

-Et alors quoi Peter, à chaque fois que ton père te donnera ce genre d'ordre tu l'exécuteras.

Pour la première fois il baissa la tête.

-Non. Dit-il faiblement.

Arizona soupira, elle se frotta les tempes.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire. Un poste dans une autre entreprise de mon père. Loin du tien. Loin de cette mascarade qu'est devenue ta vie. C'est en Californie.

Alex la regarda médusé, tout comme Peter.

-Sa n'a rien d'une faveur. C'est une mesure de protection pour Callie et les personnes, disons différentes. Comme toi et moi. Mais si tu acceptes, tu pars maintenant.

-Tu m'offres une échappée. Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Arizona je suis fiancé.

-Oui, de force. Ni toi, ni elle, ne veut de cette union. C'est une chance unique pour toi.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu n'as aucun intérêt à refuser.

Peter regarda Alex, cherchant à savoir si tout sa était vraiment réel. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

-Alex va te conduire à la gare. Elle sortie son porte feuille de sa poche et lui tendis cents dollars en billets de vingt.

-Pars, ne reviens sous aucun prétexte. Prends cette chance pour vivre une vie, où tu peux aimer qui tu veux, penser ce que tu veux. Le boulot dans cette entreprise n'est que temporaire, tu pourras devenir l'écrivain que tu as toujours voulu être. Ne gâches pas cette occasion.

Il accepta les billets et se leva.

-Alex tu le conduit à la gare et tu t'assures qu'il monte dans le train. Elle prit un papier et y écrivit quelque chose.

-Amène sa par télégramme s'il te plait. Pour que mon père soit prévenu.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

-Absolument sur.

-Ok. Je vais le faire, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à tout m'expliquer à mon retour.

Elle lui sourit en réponse.

-Arizona, dit lui que je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de les regarder quitter la pièce.

Callie faisait les cents pas. Depuis son retour, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme. Elle se demandait ce qu'Arizona allait faire. Elle courut dehors lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture de la demoiselle arriver. Elle l'examina des pieds à la tête à la recherche d'éventuelle trace de lutte. Fort heureusement il n'y en avait aucune.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Lui dit calmement la blonde.

Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Callie fit simplement signe suivant la jeune femme qui la conduisait aux écuries. La, elles montèrent dans sa pièce. C'est perplexe que la brunette s'installa dans le fauteuil suite à l'invitation gestuelle d'Arizona. Celle-ci semblait anxieuse.

-Peter est un ami, un bon ami à moi. On était à l'école ensemble et on a passé une majeur partie de notre adolescence ensemble. Ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable. Elle soupira cherchant le courage de continuer.

-C'est ce qu'il a subit mainte et mainte fois avec son père. Parce qu'il aime les hommes. Son père l'a surprit un jour avec un garçon, depuis ce jour il est devenu son souffre douleur. Je ne veux pas dire que ça excuse sa participation à ton agression. Ni qu'il n'avait pas le choix de le faire. Je tiens juste à expliquer.

Callie hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

-Je lui ai offert une échappatoire. Un boulot en Californie, loin d'ici, de son père. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est comme une récompense pour lui, pour ce qu'il a fait. Sa ne l'ai pas. Et…

-Je comprends. La coupa-t-elle.

-Je comprends tout à fait Arizona. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tu es une personne juste. Je le sais. Ce Peter as du passé par des moments difficiles, je n'ose même pas imaginer combien sa à du être dure pour lui. Tu as fait le bon choix. Elle le dit avec sincérité.

Arizona se sentit soulagée et c'est naturellement qu'elle s'avança vers Callie l'embrassant avidement. la Latina fut surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait sans l'implication d'alcool. Elle enveloppa le corps de la blonde de ses bras, réciproquant le baisé. Très vite Arizona se retrouva sur les genoux de Callie. Elle se recula doucement, rompant ainsi le baisé. Elle observa sa belle. C'est presque avec regret qu'elle se détacha de son étreinte.

-Je dois me remettre au travail. Monsieur Kramer passe bientôt.

Elle tourna le dos, prête à descendre.

-Arizona !

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne lui fit pas face.

-Sa, sa veux dire quoi pour toi ? Ces baisés, cette tendresse.

Arizona se rapprocha la regardant tristement.

-Calliope, je vais partir. Ne t'attaches pas, tout sa ce n'est que de petits moments, agréables je te l'accorde, mais éphémères .

-Pourquoi tu dois partir ? Tu pourrais rester et faire de ses moments bien plus.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sa voudrais dire que tout est vrai. Que ma mère est vraiment partie.

-Arizona. Dit-elle en un souffle tout en la tirant dans ses bras.

-Non. Fit la blonde en la repoussant, mais Callie tenue bon et réussit à maintenir son emprise sur elle.

Elle la berça doucement, petit à petit Arizona lâcha prise et se laissa faire.

-Parles moi d'elle !

Elle sentit le corps de la blonde se raidir à sa demande. Un court instant elle regretta son audace.

-Laisses moi quelques minutes s'il te pait.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle tout en déposant un baisé sur son front.

Elle attendrait autant qu'il le faudrait. Elle sourit en songeant que quelques heures auparavant, c'était elle qui était dans les bras de la blonde à la recherche de réconfort. Elles étaient déjà l'une pour l'autre une source de réconfort.


	17. Chapter 17

Ça allait faire un moment que Callie tenait Arizona dans ses bras. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis lors. Elle sentit le corps de la blonde commencer à se déplacer. Elle desserra alors son étreinte. Arizona soupira fortement, rassemblant son courage pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur : sa maman. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait en parler à Callie. Elle voulait lui expliquer pourquoi il était si important qu'elle parte. Elle se détacha complètement des bras de Callie. Le contact lui manqua instantanément. Elle garda donc sa main sur le bras de Callie, la tirant doucement vers le côté de la pièce où se trouvait le lit.

D'abord perplexe, Callie la suivit sans poser de questions. Lorsqu'elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. La brunette compris que c'était le seul lieu de la pièce où elles pouvaient être toute deux confortablement installées. Elle observa Arizona qui semblait plutôt nerveuse. Celle-ci éclaircie sa gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout. Comment était-elle ?

Il y eu un court silence, pendant lequel Arizona se remémorait sa maman. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Callie en fut ravis.

-Elle était belle. Elle prit une photo qui était poser sur une table de chevet et la tendis à Callie. L'image était en noir et blanc, mais la demoiselle pouvait clairement dire qu'Arizona tenait les cheveux et les yeux de sa maman, ainsi que son sourire. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Oui, elle est très belle.

-Elle était un peu différente, fragile, c'est le mot que papa utilise lorsqu'il parle d'elle. Fragile. Elle pouvait rire comme pleurer sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Avec moi elle riait tout le temps, elle disait que j'étais son rayon de soleil. Elle nous racontait à Tim et à moi les histoires les plus magiques qu'on est jamais entendu.

Un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur son visage, il disparu bien vite.

-Les gens de cette ville ne l'aimaient pas trop. Elle défendait les personnes du quartier noir avec un tel courage. Papa disait qu'elle était inconsciente. Une fois elle est revenue avec une balafre sur le bras. Elle s'était opposée à un groupe d'hommes qui menaçait Adèle. C'est comme ça qu'elles sont devenues amies.

Callie sourit pensant à combien Arizona ressemblait à sa mère tant physiquement que dans l'attitude.

-Je suppose que tu connais la suite.

-Oui, l'accident.

Arizona jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, les tordant. Callie prit ses mains et chercha un contact avec les yeux bleus.

-Hey, c'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, mais continua.

-Elle est partie quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. J'ai du rester au lit pendant plus d'un mois, avec une seule attente de voir ma mère entrer dans la salle. Je ne lui en voulais même pas, je voulais juste qu'elle revienne. Aujourd'hui encore je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais qu'elle était fragile, qu'un rien la rendait un peu folle, surtout quand ça touchait à moi ou à Tim. Mais elle me manque.

Une larme dévala sa joue. Callie l'essuya de son pouce tout en se rapprochant, elle déposa un baiser sur son front, ne sachant quoi dire, elle préféra garder le silence.

-Madame Capry est une bonne personne. Mon père l'aime vraiment. Je ne peux pas faire comme pour les autres. Je ne peux pas me mettre entre eux. Elle a de bonnes valeurs. C'est une femme cultivée et douce, tout ce qui convient à mon père. Tant que je n'aurais pas traité la chose au sujet de ma mère je ne pourrais pas accepter cette femme.

-Donc tu pars. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire exactement ? Rechercher ta mère ?

Arizona fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête.

-Je sais déjà où elle est.

Cette déclaration étonna Callie.

-Papa va la voir régulièrement, Tim de temps en temps. Je n'ai jamais put. Ça rend les choses tellement définitives.

Elle ferma les yeux soupirant. Callie était de plus en plus déconcertée.

-Tu ne crois pas que d'aller la voir et de lui parler pourrait régler le problème.

Arizona la regarda incrédule, elle radoucie son regard réalisant que Callie n'avait surement pas compris la situation.

-Calliope, dire qu'elle est partie est une façon douce de dire qu'elle est morte.

La jeune femme, resta stupéfaite, elle ne c'était jamais attendu à ça.

-Morte. Laissa-elle échapper.

Comment ? Dans ce cas la pourquoi tant de mystère. De tabou ? Soudain tout devint clair dans son esprit. Cette femme avait mit fin à ses jours. Le comment lui importait peu. Elle comprit le pourquoi. La fragilité de cette femme, la culpabilité qu'elle a du ressentir en voyant sa fille souffrir dans ce lit d'hôpital.

-Je suis vraiment dés…

-Non. Ne le fait pas. Ne le dit pas. Juste… Juste…

Callie comprit, elle tira Arizona à elle et entoura son corps de ses bras. Arizona se détendit dans cette étreinte, elle ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement.

Callie attendit un peu puis elle se lança.

-Tu dois aller la voir. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois. Ça t'aidera.

Arizona se recula brutalement, comme si les mots l'avaient piquée. Le regard de colère qu'elle jeta à Callie, glaça le sang de celle-ci. Sans doute avait-elle été trop loin. Mais elle tenu bon, ne rompant en aucun cas le contact visuel.

Sans crier gare, elle sentit le corps de la blonde s'écraser lourdement contre le siens, ses lèvres danser contre les siennes. Elle se retrouva allonger sur le dos, avec Arizona au dessus d'elle. Elle se laissa volontiers faire, réciproquant chaque geste, chaque baiser. Puis aussi brusquement que ça arriva Arizona s'arrêta, prenant un peu de recule elle observa longuement Callie. Prenant chaque détail de la demoiselle. Son regard devenait plus doux. Elle passa sa main sur le visage de la Latina. Effleurant ses traits du bout de ses doigts.

De crainte de rompre ce moment, Callie garda le silence. Profitant de chaque instant, chaque caresse.

-Dieu que tu es belle. Lui souffla Arizona, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent dans son cou, faisant doucement leur chemin vers sa poitrine.

Le souffle de Callie devint allaitant.

-Arizona. Dit- elle calmement.

Mais les baisers persistaient, maintenant accompagnée de mains plus qu'habilles. Un gémissement sortie de la bouche de Callie. Incapable d'en dire plus, elle se délecta des baisers et caresses. Le tissu de son chemisier fut écarté. Arizona la questionna du regard pour savoir si elle avait la permission de retirer davantage.

-S'il te plait. Fut la réponse qu'elle reçut.

A ce stade Arizona aurait été incapable de s'arrêter. Depuis plusieurs jours, voir semaine, elle avait imaginé ce moment, bien sûr dans son esprit ça devait rester de l'ordre du fantasme. Mais au diable toutes ses règles. Elle voulait tellement fort lui faire l'amour, tenir le corps nu de Callie contre le sien. Elle déshabilla lentement sa belle, contemplant son corps, ses courbes, goutant sa peau, la titillant. Elle savait que Callie n'avait aucune expérience avec les femmes ce qui rendit la chose encore plus excitent pour elle. Elle sentit les mains de Callie serpenter sur son corps, cherchant désespérément à la soustraire de sa chemise. Elle céda à ce souhait l'aidant même. A son tour elle découvrit le corps de la blonde, par le biais de caresses et de baisers.

Elle suffoqua lorsqu'elle sentit la mains d'Arizona descendre dangereusement bas. Celle-ci se redressa, et doucement entra en contact avec le sexe de sa belle. Elle caressa son clitoris. Callie trembla de surprise, son corps se cabra sous l'assaut du doigté expert d'Arizona. Elle voulut que la demoiselle se sente de la même façon. C'est un peu maladroitement qu'elle descendit à son tour sa main, l'humidité qu'elle y trouva l'étonna. Elle calqua les gestes d'Arizona. Mais il lui devint difficile de maitriser son touché, lorsqu'elle sentit deux doigts faire leur chemins en elle. Il ne fallut pas grand temps pour que le premier orgasme de sa vie ne s'empare de son corps. Elle cria sa libération.

-Oh mon dieu.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'Arizona vienne à son tour. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle.

-C'était waow. Fit Callie.

Arizona rit doucement.

-Oui c'était woaw, comme tu le dis.

Elle l'embrassa, avant de se redresser à la recherche de ses habits.

-Arizona. Plaida Callie.

-Je sais on doit parler. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis en retard sur mon planning de travail. On en parle ce soir si tu veux.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Elle s'habilla à la hâte. Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de fuir, Callie la tira à elle et l'embrassa avec passion.

C'est toute souriante qu'elle alla en cuisine rejoindre Miranda. Celle-ci la regarda d'un drôle d'œil. Elle ne dit rien, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'elle savait de quoi était fait ce sourire.

Alex alla à la rencontre d'Arizona. Il savait que son amie avait cédé à la tentation pour avoir entendu quelques cries. Il était venu un peu plus tôt et s'était arrêter net en entendant Callie. Il sourit pensant que son plan c'était on ne peut mieux déroulé.

Il trouva son amie dans le manège avec Saphir. La demoiselle semblait lointaine.

-Arizona.

Elle sursauta, se tournant légèrement rougissante. Alex rit doucement.

-Ma mission est accomplit. J'ai conduit Peter à la gare.

-J'ai couché avec Calliope.

Ça sortit tout seul. Elle en fut aussi étonnée que le jeune homme.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que ?

-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse. Je ne fait pas ça. Jamais. On tombe pour quelqu'un, puis il vous quitte en vous brisant le cœur en million de petit morceau.

-Stop, revenons au début tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer.

Arizona prit une grande inspiration essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Pendant ce court instant Alex eut le temps de traiter les informations qu'elle lui avait donné. Une Arizona amoureuse lui était encore inconnue. Il n'était pas sûr que se soit une bonne chose. Les rapprocher était un point, mais que son amie tombé amoureuse pour son employée rendait l'opération plus délicate.

-Je suis rentrée et lui ai annoncé pour Peter. J'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Puis une parole en entrainant une autre elle m'a demandé de lui parler de ma mère.

Alex la regarda incrédule.

-Tu l'as fait.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Elle me la demander et je l'ai juste fait. Elle voulait que j'aille la voir. Et puis je l'ai embrassée et s'est devenu plus.

-Ok, pas de quoi paniquer. Tu as de l'attirance pour elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Toute personnes ayant la vue à put le constater.

-Non. C'est plus. Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela avant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Lui parler serait déjà un bon point.

-J'ai repoussé à ce soir. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

-Juste ce que tu ressens.

-Dit l'homme amoureux d'une femme depuis plusieurs années et qui n'a toujours rien fait.

Alex la foudroya du regard.

-Je l'ai fait, un petit peu. Je vais le faire.

Arizona rit.

-Tu ne me crois pas ! Parions. Si je le fait tu parles sincèrement à Callie.

-Ok, si tu ne le fais pas, tu me devras une soirée chez Adèle sur ta note.

-Ça marche.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur paris.

-Je le ferais avant la fin de la semaine.

Arizona soupira.

-Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire ce soir.

Alex haussa les épaules voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amie, il décida de changer de sujet.

-C'est quand qu'il passe pour les chevaux ?

-Dans quatre jours. Saphir est prêt mais Diamant c'est une autre histoire.

L'humeur de Callie s'assombrit d'heures en heures. Elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Arizona au sujet de sa mère. Elle se rendit compte que la situation était compliquée et qu'il serait impossible de lui faire changer d'avis sur son départ. Sa belle allait partir, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Cette pensée la rendit incroyablement triste. Son esprit dériva alors au moment qu'elles avaient partagé quelque heure auparavant. Elle eu un frisson d'extase en y repensant. Elle avait déjà eut des rapports dans le passé avec un jeune homme du nom de Javier. Ça n'avait jamais été comme ça avec lui.

Au fils des pensés elle songea à ses parents. Ce qu'ils penseraient en sachant que leurs fille a eut des rapport avec une femme. Son père en serait mortifié.

Miranda voyant les changements chez sa jeune amie, décida de s'entretenir avec elle.

-Tu as quelque chose sur ton esprit. Parles, ça va te faire du bien.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre.

-C'est au sujet d'Arizona je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Bon explique.

-On s'est embrassée.

Miranda lui sourit l'encourageant à continuer.

-Et d'avantage. Je n'ai jamais fais ça avant. Ce n'est pas se que mes parents ont voulut en m'élevant.

Miranda fronça les sourcils désapprouvant.

-Les parents veulent que leurs enfants soient heureux. Qu'ils rencontrent une personne qui les aime et qu'ils aiment en retour. Penses-tu que se soit le cas ?

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

-Oui. Je crois que je l'aime et je sais qu'elle m'apprécie. Elle me fait confiance.

-Chose rare pour ma demoiselle. Parles lui. Sois patiente et tout ira bien.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'être patiente.

-Je sais pour son départ. Je ne perds pas espoir que tu lui fasses changer d'avis.

Son moral revigoré, elle songea à ce qu'elle allait dire à Arizona. Elle songea que cette nuit allait être prometteuse. Elle se le promis. Arizona ne le fuira pas.


	18. Chapter 18

Ce chapitre signe la fin de cette histoire.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont suivit cette histoire, en particulier à celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires, toujours grandement appréciés.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!

* * *

><p>Le phonographe jouait un air de Jazz entrainant. Callie surprit Arizona dansant, elle était vêtue d'une nuisette noire. Ses mouvements fluides faisant onduler le tissu. C'était la première fois que Callie la voyait dans des habits aussi féminins. Elle la trouva belle. Elle l'observa un moment, profitant du fait que la demoiselle n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Le verre vide posé sur la table non loin d'elle, lui indiqua que sa belle avait surement usé de quelques alcools.<p>

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la danseuse, lui tournant le dos Arizona ne la vit pas venir. Doucement Callie captura la taille fine de la blonde et entoura son bassin de ses bras. Elle sentit les hanches de la demoiselle se mouvoir sous ses mains. Arizona se tourna brusquement face à elle et mit ses bras autour du cou de Callie. Ses yeux fatigués entrèrent en contact avec les yeux noisette, de l'autre femme. Callie ne put se retenir de l'embrasser.

Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits, se rappelant qu'elle était là pour parler avec Arizona et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que la jeune femme parvienne à la détourner de son objectif.

-Arizona. Dit-elle calmement mais fermement.

Le baisé rompu, la blonde lui offrit une expression boudeuse. A cette vue Callie ne put réprimer un sourire. « Elle est tellement mignonne. » Songea-t-elle.

-Il faut que l'on parle.

Arizona laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, mais hocha affirmativement la tête. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête pour sa. Elle avait cherché du courage au fond de quelques verres. Elle ne réalisa qu'à ce moment précis que sa avait été une mauvaise idée. Son esprit était brumeux et remplis de luxure. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Callie dans ses bras et de réitéré ses actions du matin.

Elles allèrent sur le lit, ce qui n'aidait en rien Arizona. Elle se recula légèrement, évitant ainsi tout contact physique avec la brune.

-Ok, parlons.

Callie vit qu'Arizona était éméchée, mais elle savait que ce serait surement l'un des rares moments où la demoiselle baiserait sa garde. Elle prit donc cette chance.

-Ce matin, était un moment vraiment bon. Je n'ai jamais vécu sa avant.

-Moi si. La coupa brusquement Arizona.

-Je sais. Sa voie était triste mais Arizona ne s'en rendit pas aussitôt compte, elle continua son récit. Celui qu'elle avait préparé l'après midi même.

-Je suis bonne dans un lit. Avec toutes femmes qui veulent bien de moi. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. C'était juste deux femmes ayant des rapports sexuels.

Le choc fit momentanément perdre la parole à Callie. Elle se doutait que la jeune femme aurait été un peut rude avec elle. Mais elle s'attendait en rien à ce genre de commentaire. Elle reprit ses esprits.

-Vraiment c'est comme sa que tu vois les choses ?

-Oui. Tu es une belle femme et plutôt novice dans le lit d'une femme. Se qui a rendu la chose excitent à mes yeux.

Là, sa devint évident pour la Latina. Arizona tentait de la fuir. Elle se souvint de sa promesse et décida de la jouer autrement.

-Donc je n'ai plus d'intérêt à tes yeux. C'est bien sa ?

Arizona mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Oui, c'est bien sa.

Callie s'avança doucement, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de la blonde, la faisant reculer. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la demoiselle.

-Cela ne te fait donc rien si je place mes lèvres sur ton cou ? Elle accompagna ses mots du geste. Donnant des baisés dans le cou d'Arizona. Celle-ci retint son souffle, fermant les yeux à ce doux contact. Ravis de son effet Callie continua.

-A parement non. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Et si je caresse ton corps de mes mains, tu va rester de marbre ? Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le tissu fin de la nuisette. Caressant son ventre remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle appuya légèrement son corps contre celui de la blonde la faisant s'allonger. Toute la détermination d'Arizona c'était alors envolée. Elle gémit de plaisir, avant de tirer avidement Callie contre elle, recherchant les lèvres pulpeuses de sa belle.

-Je le savais. Chuchota Callie ravie de sa victoire.

Callie se réveilla dans la nuit. Elle tenait dans ses bras le corps nue d'Arizona. Elle songea que c'était une chose qu'elle pourrait faire tous les soirs. Elle se remémora le moment qu'elles avaient eu. Aux lèvres d'Arizona dévalant son corps, à sa langue découvrant son intimité, à l'orgasme qui lava son corps, au corps d'Arizona sous elle répondant à l'assaut de ses caresses. Elle resserra son étreinte, déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de l'endormie. Demain serait surement un autre jour de lutte pour garder son droit de la tenir ainsi. Elle savait que sa ne serait pas aussi simple. Qu'il lui faudrait encore la convaincre. Mais chaque victoire la rendait plus déterminée.

Arizona se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Elle s'appuya contre la chaleur qui l'entourait, s'agrippant à sa source. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la peau douce de Callie. Elle profita de ce moment de calme pour se délecter de ce touché. C'est avec réticence qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. La Latina semblait encore profondément endormie. Arizona l'observa un moment, avant de se décider à se retirer de son étreinte.

La sentant se déplacer dans ses bras Callie se réveilla brusquement, elle resserra son emprise, l'empêchant de fuir. Arizona reprit sa position initiale, frustrée de ne pas avoir put accomplir son dessein. Elle fit alors face à une Calliope très alerte.

-La fuite n'est pas une option avec moi. Dit-elle calmement.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer, c'est comme une seconde nature pour moi, elle est inscrite dans mon sang.

-Connerie ! Grinça Callie.

-Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé.

-Je ne fais pas dans les relations Callie. Je passe juste du bon temps.

-Et si je te propose plus ? Si je veux faire de sa quelque chose avec toi ?

Arizona soupira.

-Ne fais pas sa ! Ne fonde aucun espoir sur moi. Tu seras amèrement déçu crois moi. Je pars dans quelques jours et je ne reculerai pas sur ce point.

Callie baissa les yeux, ravalant sa tristesse. Elle attrapa les mains d'Arizona et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Je comprends. Alors on peut, peut-être juste passer du bon temps toutes les deux, jusqu'à ton départ.

Arizona songea à cette offre, elle vit les yeux plaidant de la brunette. Le fait de dire oui serait mal, elle savait que Callie attendait plus. Mais elle n'était pas sur d'être en mesure de lui résister.

-Tu sais que sa ne changera rien ? Que ma décision est prise ?

-Oui. Je le sais.

-Je ne…

Elle fut coupée par un baisé fougueux. Callie y mit toute sa passion, tout son cœur. Ne voulant en aucun cas essuyer un refus. Elle écarta ses lèvres, appuyant son front contre celui de sa belle. Elle sentit le souffle haletant de celle-ci sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord. Chuchota Arizona encore sous l'effet du baisé.

Callie lui offrit un sourire éclatant à cette réponse. Elle laissa alors la demoiselle quitter le lit.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent, le jour les filles travaillaient, le soir Arizona allait jouer au poker en compagnie d'Alex. Après quelques tours ils allaient chez Adèle pour y voir chanter Callie. Puis Arizona raccompagnait son amante chez elles et elles partageaient le reste de la nuit.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour Callie, elle était amoureuse de sa jeune patronne. Elle garda toutefois son amour silencieux. Consciente que sa n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Au lieu de flatter son aimée, sa lui ferait peur. L'approche de son départ la rendait anxieuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas avant d'avoir réglé ses affaires avec Monsieur kramer et qu'elle le ferait la nuit, lorsque tout le monde dormirait, pour ne pas se faire prendre. C'est pourquoi c'est sans mal qu'elle trouva le sommeil avant ce jour. Décidant de prendre des forces. Car une fois Monsieur Kramer passé, elle resterait autant que possible éveillée, pour la prendre sur le départ.

Arizona devait l'avouer, ces derniers jours avaient et magiques. Plus les jours passaient et plus son attachement pour Callie grandissait. Elle ne voulait pas encore mettre le grand mot sur ses sentiments. Car une fois dit sa deviendrait définitif. S'endormir chaque soir en tenant ou en étant tenue par la Latina la rendait heureuse. Juste le fait de se réveiller à ses côtés, faisait de sa journée une bonne journée. Sans compter les moments incroyables qu'elles passaient dans l'intimité de son lit. Son départ devenait plus difficile de jour en jour.

Le jour du passage de Monsieur Kramer arriva. C'était un homme riche qui vouait une passion pour les chevaux. Arizona lui présenta tout d'abord Saphir.

-C'est tout bonnement inimaginable ce que vous avez réussie à accomplir avec cet animal, Mademoiselle. On m'avait dit que vous étiez la meilleure. Je suis ravis de pouvoir le constater de mes yeux.

-Merci Monsieur. Laissez-moi-vous montrer Diamant. Il a également fait de gros progrès.

Il hocha la tête. Diamant, l'intéressait déjà moins. Il l'avait confié à la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait insisté. Il la regarda toute fois faire. Il vit avec stupéfaction, l'étalon la suivre sans longe jusqu'au manège. Il fut bleffé de la voir monter à crue sur son dos. Il s'avança vers la cavalière et sa monture, ce qui rendit l'animal nerveux. Il recula alors gardant ses distances.

-Merde. Souffla Arizona.

Elle mit pied à terre et alla à la rencontre du propriétaire.

-Ce que vous avez fait avec lui est incroyable j'en conviens. Mais il faudrait surement des mois de travail supplémentaire pour que je puisse le monter moi-même.

-C'est un très bon cheval. Il peut vous surprendre.

-Je n'en doute pas Mademoiselle Robbins, mais je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre, ni l'envie d'investir davantage pour lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire abattre. Il n'a même pas trois ans. Son dressage initial était tout juste achevé avant l'incendie.

-J'en suis douloureusement conscient. Mais même si j'aime les chevaux je suis avant tout un homme d'affaire.

Voyant la tristesse de la dresseuse, il lui proposa.

-Si vous y tenez t'en que sa je vous le vends au prix que m'en donnerait le boucher. Deux cents dollars.

Une partie de ses économies, elle tiqua mais accepta l'offre. Il lui resterait largement assez. Et diamant en valait le coup. Bien qu'une fois partie il n'y aurait plus personne pour s'en occuper. Elle y songea.

Le soir même, elle alla fêter la fin de son contrat avec ses amis chez Adèle, ainsi que l'acquisition de Diamant.

-Il n'y a que toi ma petite sœur chérie pour acheter un cheval aveugle.

-Se n'est pas qu'un cheval aveugle. C'est un étalon, un galopeur. Il est puissant et jeune.

-Et insociable !

-Timothy Robbins, ne critique pas mes choix.

-A ma sœur ange gardien des équidés.

Ils trinquèrent tous et burent une gorgée. Alex prit alors la parole. Il se leva et regarda consciemment Arizona tout en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'April.

-J'ai une annonce de la plus grande importance à vous faire. April et moi nous sommes fiancés hier soir.

Alors que tout le monde les félicitaient, Arizona resta fixer son ami choquée. Alex la regarda avec amusement. Les yeux de la demoiselle se posèrent alors sur Callie assise à ses côtés. Elle était maintenant contrainte de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle but son verre d'une traite, maudissant sa manie des paris.

Comme les soirs précédents, elles rentrèrent ensemble, toutes deux étaient préoccupées. Callie par le départ de la femme qu'elle aimait et Arizona par la façon dont elle allait avouer ses sentiments.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs accords elles se couchèrent sans faire l'amour. Juste en se tenant l'une l'autre. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Arizona resta observer sa belle. Sa dura plus d'une heure, avant qu'elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Elle enfuit alors son visage dans les cheveux bruns et souffla un faible, mais audible : « Je t'aime ». Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Depuis leur retour Callie n'avait qu'une crainte que se soit le soir du départ d'Arizona. Elle ferma les yeux gardant une emprise sur l'un des bras de la blonde. Elle pouvait sentir le regard perçant de la de son amante sur son visage. Sa la rendait encore plus nerveuse. « Sans doute attend-elle d'être sure que je sois endormie pour partir ». Se disait-elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle, la sentit se rapprocher, son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'elle entendit les trois petits mots. Elle sourit follement à ses mots. Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle régulier de la demoiselle sur sa peau elle lui chuchota : « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le lendemain était le jour qu'Arizona c'était fixé pour son départ. Elle prépara minutieusement ses affaires. Elle écrivit une lettre à son père expliquant sa décision. Son plan de base avait été modifié. Elle l'avait murie. Elle avait prit la décision de ne pas partir comme une voleuse. De dire au revoir à Calliope en face.

-Alors tu lui as dit ? Demanda Alex alors qu'ils étaient assit sous un arbre.

-Oui et non. Elle dormait lorsque je le lui ais dit.

-Arizona.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as parié.

-Tu n'as pas précisé qu'elle devait être éveillée lorsque tu as formulé le pari.

-Sa allait de soit !

-Sois, plus précis la prochaine fois.

Il y eu un court silence.

-Donc avec April, sa c'est passé comment ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que tu mérites de le savoir. Mais de toute façon elle le racontera, alors autant que je te le dise moi-même. Je suis passé la voir chez ton frère et l'ai invitée à ce joindre à moi chez Adèle le soir. Tu étais tellement occupée à manger du regard ta chanteuse que tu n'as pas remarqué que je n'étais plus là je pari. Dit-il amusé.

-Plus de pari !

Il rit doucement avant de continuer.

-Je l'ai conduite à l'extérieur, sous le gros chêne, où j'avais placé des photophores quelques temps avant, puis je me suis mit à genou et lui ait dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs années et que souhaitait faire d'elle ma femme. Avec plus de mots bien sure. Et l'ambiance était plus magique, avec les lumières, les étoiles, et la voix de Callie en fonds sonore. Un sourire satisfait apparue sur son visage.

-Elle a dit oui aussitôt.

-J'en suis très heureuse.

-On se marie dans quatre mois. Et je veux que tu sois mon témoin.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un refus où à des explications longues lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sure d'être présente. Elle lui sourit et le tira dans ses bras.

-J'en serai plus que ravis.

Callie finit sa journée un peu fatiguée par son manque de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de chanter chez Adèle ce soir. Elle dina tranquillement et alla à la recherche d'Arizona pour la prévenir de ne pas s'attendre à la voir au club. A sa grande surprise, la demoiselle se trouvait dans sa pièce vêtu dans la nuisette dans laquelle Callie avait prit l'habitude de la voir la nuit.

-Pas de poker ce soir ?

-Pas de poker ! Il faut qu'on parle.

-Venant de ta part sa fait bizarre et c'est plutôt effrayant. Pour toute réponse elle eut un sourire et une invitation silencieuse à s'assoir. Arizona attendit qu'elle s'installe sur le lit avant de prendre à son tour place. Elle alla derrière Callie l'entourant de ses bras, pausant son menton sur son épaule. Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de commencer.

-Je pars ce soir.

Callie se raidie, se retenant de bouger, attendant la suite.

-Je reviendrais dans quatre mois pour le mariage d'Alex et April. Et je ne prendrais qu'à ce moment là ma décision finale.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Voyager. Je vais faire mon deuil, loin de ma famille sa sera plus facile.

Callie laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle se sentait impuissante. Quatre mois était une éternité.

-Je veux venir avec toi. Voyager avec toi.

-Calliope. Soupira Arizona.

-S'il te plait. Elle se tourna alors face à Arizona, capturant ses mains dans les siennes.

-J'ai mit un peu d'argent de côté entre ma paie et l'argents que me donne Adèle pour mon show. Elle paye bien. Je pourrais chanter lorsque je n'aurais plus d'argent.

-La question n'est pas là !

-Où est-elle alors ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas de moi je sais que c'est faux.

-Je…

-Je t'aime Arizona Robbins, je ne l'explique pas mais je le fais. Et je sais que tu m'aimes en retour. Je t'ai entendu hier soir.

Arizona pâlit à cette confession.

-Il serait stupide de laisser passer ça juste parce que tu as peur. Je ne te laisserais pas me fuir. Je suis bonne à ce jeu là. La preuve tu ne peux pas partir sans me le dire.

(….)

Daniel Robbins, trouva Miranda en larmes dans la cuisine. La femme lui tendit fébrilement une lettre.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à l'ouvrir.

Mon cher papa,

Au moment où tu liras cette lettre je serais déjà partie, loin de cette ville. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas vraiment ma décision.

Maman me manque, elle est toujours vivante dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit parce que je n'ai jamais voulu la voir partir. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour pouvoir lui faire mes adieux et pour pouvoir accepter Helena.

Je reconnais que c'est une bonne personne qui à l'étoffe d'une future Madame Robbins. Je ne peux vous promettre d'être là le jour de vos noces. Mais je te promets qu'un jour je serai en mesure de bénir votre union.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où va commencer mon voyage, mais je sais où il va se finir, sur la tombe de maman.

Je serais de retour pour les noces d'Alex et d'April, dans quatre mois.

Ne te fais aucun soucis pour moi, j'ai de quoi subvenir à mes besoins et j'ai l'audace des Robbins.

Ta fille qui t'aime.

Arizona

PS : Calliope m'accompagne dans cette aventure. A mon retour j'aimerai te la présenter comme il ce doit. Comme la femme qui partagera la vie de ta fille unique. J'en suis maintenant plus que certaine.

Il sourit repliant soigneusement la lettre.

-Tout ira bien. Ma fille va devenir adulte. Nous la reverrons dans quatre mois tout au plus. Mais nous allons devoir trouver une nouvelle employée de maison.

Miranda essuya ses larmes.

-Elle va revenir ?

-Oui. Avec une chanteuse pour compagne.

Miranda sourit à son tour, son sourire devint un rire partager par Monsieur Robbins. Leur petite demoiselle allait enfin devenir pleinement heureuse.


End file.
